The Legendary Four
by Elemental Balance
Summary: The Final Round has begun. Naruto and Gaara, Hinata and Temari, Sarutobi and Orochimaru, Tetsuya and the Sound Four, the village and the invaders. The Battle for Konoha concludes.
1. Future Four Snake, Slug, Toad, and

Disclaimer; Naruto and all his friends are not mine (and in the case of Sasuke, thank goodness), but the premise for this story, and the new character there in, are. If you would like to use him though, go ahead. I'll take any and all forms of praise, but save the flames. I'm of the opinion that if you don't like it THEN DON'T READ IT!

Authors note; While I do speak some Japanese, I am by no means fluent, so I shall list the various jutsu's and techinques in English. Any help on that would be greatly appreciated!

**The Legendary Four**

The sun rose slowly over the village, bringing forth the first crows of the roosters, and the first sounds of people moving about the streets. If a perosn were too look at this village from a tourist point of view, there was nothing really spectacular or even unique about it…

With the notable exception of the large mountain with two faces carved into it.

This village was known as 'Konohagakure', the "Village Hidden in the Leaves". While its name may sound rather pretentious, it also served a purpose; it let everone know that this was a ninja town.

As the hussle and bussle of the day began, many children could be seen headed towards a school. It seemed normal enough, with a playground, classrooms, a meeting hall, even a cafeteria.

The twenty some odd posts with varios shuriken, senbon, and kunai stuck in them stood out though.

A young blond girl walked into the school yard, her nose buried in a book about healing arts. She was quite pretty, with her long hair done up in a double ponytail, and she wore a white sleeveless blouse, black capri pants, a black obi knotted at the back, and dark blue sandles. Many girls at the school gave her looks of respect mixed with jealousy. Many of the boys gave her looks of respect, but very few with looks of lust, as this girl was known to have a short fuse, and bullish strenght despite her petite size.

Her name was Makoto Tsunade, and she was the granddaughter of the first leader of Konoha, the Shodaime Hokage.

There were three boys, however, who did not fall into the same category as the others.

One of whom was currently looking through a freshly drilled hole into the girls locker room…

A resounding SMACK was heard throughout the village proper, as well as a cry of pain. Nearly all of the people in the town knew what it meant, and paid it no mind. A moring wouldn't be complete without said event;

Jiraiya the Pervert had received his morning punishment.

"Itetetete," Jiraiya muttered, rubbing his hand over the sizable lump on his skull, prominent even through the main of white hair on his head, "What was that for, Tsunade-chan?"

"Don't you 'Tsunade-chan' me you mega-hentai!" said blonde replied, "I told you what would happen if I caught you peeping around here again! Now take it like a man!" She reared her fist back for another righteous blow…

Only to be stopped by a smooth, if somewhat dark sounding voice, "Save your energy Tsunade-san, the other girls will take care of it." Both children turned to see a taller boy leaning up against a tree, his pale features set off by the yellow serpentine-like eyes. "Besides, he's likely to be assigned to our team, so it wouldn't be good to injure him too much."

"Screw that, Orochimaru!" Tsunade replied, "It's the duty of all women to punish perverts like Jiraiya!"

"While I'm sure there is some unwritten rule about that," Orochimaru replied silkily, "Your punishments usually cripple people, or did you forget about Genji?" Tsunade blushed at that, remembering the boy who spent nearly a month in rehab because of his angering her.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Jiraiya whined, "Besides, who said you and I will be one the same team, Orochi-teme?"

"Its tradditional that the best and worst students be paired together," came a new voice, "It maintains balance between genin teams, and adds to the growth of teamwork." The trio turned to see another boy sitting in the tree. His appearance was rather ordinary; he wore a nodiscript grey hakama with brown pants, and a brown obi. He had dark brown hair that was nearly as wild as Jiraiya's. He wasn't tall, but not short. He wasn't bulky, but he wasn't slim. He was just…there.

The only striking thing about him was his eyes; a solid steal grey with small black pupils.

"Excuse me," Tsunade said, "But who are you?"

The boy seemed disapointed for some reason. "I know I make it a point to blend in everywhere, and I don't call attention to myself, but really," he said, jumping down from his branch, "We've been in the same class for two years and you still didn't learn my name?"

"No, we didn't," Jiraiya replied, earning a smack upside the head from Tsunade.

The boy grumbled, then took out a 50 ryo coin, and begain flipping it over the knuckles of his right hand. "Figures," he muttered, "I'm Mikazeno Tetsuya. The tenth graduate."

"Tenth?" Orochimaru asked, raising his left eyebrow, "But there were only supposed to be nine…"

"Can I help it if I'm forgettable?" Tetsuya replied, continuing to pass his coin back and forth over his hand, "It just means one of the Jonin sensei's will have to take four instead of three." Assuming they don't forget me again. he thought.

"How come you never tried talking to us before?" Tsunade asked, "We probably would have known you if you had."

"I'm shy, alright?" he replied, "Besides, I wasn't in the academy most days. I spent most of my time with Hayate Kenji, learning my bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Jiraiya asked, "What can you do?"

"Well…" Tetsuya said, causing the three genins to lean forward.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" (That is a secret! )

It was a rare sight to see the tree genins all facefault, especially in Ororchimaru's case. However, when it happened, it was a sight to see.

"I suggest we get going," Tetsuya said, wiping some dust off his pants that had gotten kicked up but the sudden planting of faces, "Our teams will be chosen soon." With that, he walked inside.

That guy… thought Jiraiya.

Is going to be… Tsunade mused.

A real asset… Orochimaru pondered.

"Or a real pain," the three finished together. They stopped, staring at one another for a few minutes, then ran into the building.

Fate would determine how their preditions would come to pass.

Next time; Sarutobi Sudara, the legendary Sandaime Hokage. His skills will be put to the test, as he takes on the first team of four. What will he have to teach them? What will they have to teach him? Find out in **The Legendary Four**, Chapter Two; **Team Seven, a Four Strand Rope**. Be there!


	2. Team Seven, A Four Strand Rope part one

Disclaimer; Do I really have to repeat myself?

Author's note; C-Sharp Major (if you get this joke, then laugh out loud)

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter Two**

**Team Seven, A Four Strand Rope**

**Part One**

Sarutobi Sudara was a good man.

He loved his village, and everyone in it. He loved all the animals. He loved all the bugs. He would gladly give his life if it meant even one person could be happy. He would kill the most vicious of enemies if it meant he could protect even the smallest blade of grass in his country.

Of course, that still didn't mean he enjoyed getting yelled at by children less than one third his age.

"YOU'RE LATE!" a pretty young girl screamed at him. He winced at her loud tone; the hangover he had from the promotion celebration the previous evening was still with him.

"Tsunade-chan's right! A jonin is never supposed to be late!" a rather exuberent youth with a mane of white hair shouted. Sarutobi struggled to remember his name…Taichibi Jiraiya. This years 'dead last'.

"I'm sure our sensei has a reasonable explanation, Jiraiya," a pale, lanky youth replied, "After all, he is the one who will become the Sandaime Hokage. He was probably delayed with paperwork." Orochimaru. The top student of the class. Many people had mentioned the boy's incredible potential.

"I doubt it," Tsunade huffed, "I could smell Sake on his breath from down the hall."

"Tsunade-san is correct," Sarutobi spoke up, silencing the three, "I was celebrating the recent promotions of several new jonins, and I was up rather late." Orochimaru and Tsunade seemed shocked. "Why the looks of surprise? I like to enjoy myself as much as the next man."

"My kind of guy," Jiraiya muttered.

"However, that still does not excuse my tardiness," Sarutobi continued, "Now, shall the four of us…"

"Five," came a new voice.

Sarutobi turned to see a fourth student leaning against the wall. He literally seemed to blend in with the room, even his passing a 50 ryo piece over the knuckles of his right hand seemed to make him nondescript.

"Four of you?" the jonin muttered, "Ah, yes. I was told about that by Nidaime-sama. Well, I apologies. What is your name young man?"

"Mikazeno Tetsuya," he replied, bowing.

"Well then," Sarutobi replied, "Let's continue this outside. I rather like the benches near the flower gardens. Shall we?" He motioned to the door.

Tsunade hmphed, then walked out, followed by Jiraiya and Tetsuya. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, and followed his new teammates. Sarutobi waited a few moments.

**A four genin team, hmmm?** he thought, **Let's see what they can do.**

Dokuno Orochimaru was an ambitious young man. He was determined to learn all of the world's jutsu's, and become the most powerful ninja in existence. He considered all other things; teammates, family, anything, to simply be stepping stones towards that dream.

A get-to-know-you session didn't seem like a very important stepping stone, however.

"Now, how about we all introduce ourselves?" Sarutobi said, taking a seat on one of the benches. "I'd like to know your dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes. It'll help when I'm instructing you." His new team was seated on the bench opposite him, and he took the time to enjoy the new sakura blossoms as they filled the glade with a pleasant aroma.

Jiraiya found the aroma strange. Tsunade absolutely loved it. Tetsuya didn't seem to care.

Orochimaru felt like it was going to make him violently ill.

"Ano, sensei," Jiraiya spoke up, "Shouldn't you start?"

"Yeah," Tsunade added, "We don't know anything about you."

**Or Tetsuya,** Orochimaru thought wryly.

"Me?" Sarutobi replied, placing his hand on his chin in a thinker's pose, "Well let's see…my name is Sarutobi Sudara. I like many things, and I don't really dislike or hate anything. I don't have many dreams. As for hobbies, well they're not really important."

**So basically, all we get is his name,** Orochimaru thought darkly. **What an annoyance.**

"Now, which of you wants to start?" the jonin continued, "How about…" He made a sweeping motion with his hand, landing on Orochimaru. "You. Tell us about yourself."

"Hmmm," Orochimaru grumbled, "My name is Dokuno Orochimaru. I like snakes, learning new jutsu's, and fighting. I dislike loudmouths, and I hate losing. My dream is to one day learn all the jutsus in the world and become a powerful ninja."

**A member of the Dokuno clan, that's rare,** Sarutobi thought, "Now, how about the lady of our team?"

Tsunade plucked up at this. "My name is Makoto Tsunade. I like games of chance, and studying medical jutsus. I hate blood, perverts, and loudmouths as well. My dream is to become a strong medic-nin, and to protect my baby brother."

**I think Shodaime-sama would be pleased,** Sarutobi thought with a grin, "Now, the loudmouth." He pointed to Jiraiya.

"HEY!" Jiraiya yelled, "DON'T CALL ME A LOUDMOUTH!"

"Stop yelling and we might," Tetsuya replied, continuing to pass the coin over his knuckles. Tsunade starting giggling at that, and even Orochimaru smirked.

"Hmmph!" Jiraiya muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "My name is Taichibi Jiraiya. I like training, writing, and…"

"If you say peeping I swear I will pound you into next week!" Tsunade growled, flexing her arm.

"Its not peeping, its research!" Jiraiya shouted back, "I dislike stuck up pricks like Orochimaru, and freakishly strong cows…"

**_POW!_**

"Wow," Tetsuya said, eyebrows raised as Jiraiya made an unscheduled trip into the atmosphere, "Good punch, and nice follow through."

"You think so?" Tsunade replied, "I think it slipped a little too far to the left."

"No, no, it was a good solid jab," he answered, "Great hang time to."

"If we're done evaluating Tsunade-san's punch," Sarutobi spoke up as Jiraiya made a hard landing several feet away, "Why don't you finish of this little introduction, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya nodded, flipping his coin and placing it in his obi. "My name is Mikazeno Tetsuya. I like playing cards, flipping coins, and tako-yaki. I dislike prejudice, and people who don't value life. I don't really have any hobbies, but my dream is to become a strong shinobi, marry a good girl, and live a good life…that and play cards."

"Didn't you say you have a bloodline limit, Tetsuya-san?" Tsunade asked, getting Sarutobi's attention, "What can you do?"

Tetsuya shrugged. "Well, you see..."

Everyone save Orochimaru leaned forward, eager to hear about this new talent.

Tetsuya's face screwed up into a grin, his eyes becoming little smiles as he said, "Sore wa himitsu desu!" For the second time that morning, Tsunade and Jiraiya were introduced to the ground, while Sarutobi simply had a sweat-drop appear on the back of his head.

Orochimaru just grimaced. **He seems just like Jiraiya after all.**

**This is going to be the longest test I've ever given, or the shortest,** Sarutobi thought,**A loudmouth punk, a cold fish, a hothead, and an unknown. The Gods must not have liked me in my previous life.**

"Well," Sarutobi said, standing up and stretching, "Now that we're all acquainted, we can actually start becoming a team. I want you all to meet me at training ground 17 tomorrow at seven am. Bring your gear, but no food. I would suggest you only eat a light meal as well, or you might throw it up."

"What do you mean, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru asked, curious as to what he meant. He had a bad feeling.

"I'm going to be testing your abilities," he replied, "School is over kids; now the real training starts." He made a quick ram seal with his hands, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Teleportation jutsu," Tetsuya muttered, "Uncle Kenji uses it all the time." He got up, pulled his coin out and began to pass it over his knuckles again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He started to walk off.

"Fight me."

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru, who was staring at Tetsuya strangely. Tetsuya stopped, but continued to pass the coin over his knuckles.

"Why?" Tetsuya asked, "We're teammates now. Fighting should be saved for our enemies. Besides," he continued, turning to face the group, "You'd probably win, but we'd both end up hurt, which could ruin our chances of passing tomorrow."

"I will pass no matter what," the serpentine-like boy replied, "I want to know what you're capable of, and what this vaunted bloodline limit of yours is. Show me."

Tetsuya frowned. "I don't think so." At Orochimaru's look of outrage he continued, "I don't like using my bloodline limit casually, and I don't like rude people. We're all going to learn what we can all too tomorrow. Matsu (Patience)."

"Are you a coward?" Orochimaru growled, pulling out a kunai with his right hand.

"No, I'm a shinobi of Konoha," Tetsuya replied, pulling out four senbon with his left hand, "We are not meant to fight each other, Orochimaru-san. We are a team, a four-strand rope; no one person is more important than the other's. You don't get to have everything your way, and neither do I." He flipped his coin, and quickly ran through a series of seals. Tsunade watched the sequence closely.

**Dragon, ox, ox, rat, tiger, horse,** she thought, **A wind jutsu?**

"_**Wind style; Dust Storm jutsu**_!" Tetsuya cried, unleashing his chakra. A small tornado formed between him and Orochimaru, who had began his own set of seals.

"Snake, tiger, tiger, rat, dog, snake," the pale youth muttered as he ran through the seals, "_**Earth style; Rock Wall jutsu**_!" A four foot wide, foot deep, eight foot tall wall rose up in front of him, blocking the storm. "A weak jutsu like that won't stop me."

"Who said it was meant to stop you?"

Orochimaru turned to Tsunade with a scowl. "What do you mean?"

"Look," she said, pointing to a spot on the wall about a foot from his head.

The four senbon needles were stuck there in a diamond pattern.

"What? How…" Orochimaru stuttered.

"It was a distraction, dumbass," Jiraiya said, "He used the cover of the dust storm to get behind us. It's the most basic strategy of all."

"The ero-genin is right," Tetsuya called out, sitting on the same bench Sarutobi had been sitting on before.

"Who you calling ero-genin, nanimonai-kun (Literally, 'nothing-kun')!"

Tetsuya's eyes twitched at that. "Big talk from someone with a noted reputation for loud words and small actions," he muttered, "How we're going to pass is beyond me, if none of us is willing to work together." He stood up, and pulled out his ever present coin. "See you all tomorrow. Matta ne."

"I don't like him," Jiraiya muttered as the brown garbed youth walked off, earning a sharp glare from Tsunade.

"You don't even know him, baka," she replied, "He's obviously pretty good."

"He's weak," Orochimaru replied, "His chakra was somewhat below average. Even that idiot Inuzuka has more than him."

Tsunade turned to glare at her serpent-like teammate. "Igazuchi-san isn't weak, and neither is Tetsuya," she replied, "I can sense chakra better than you can, Orochimaru. He was holding back on that _Dust Storm jutsu_. He simply used your own arrogance against you."

"It'll be the only time he ever gets the drop on me," the taller youth replied darkly, before stalking off. Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at the two retreating forms.

"Wonder what Tetsuya meant by 'a four-strand rope'?" Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Ja, Tsunade-chan!" He leapt away. Tsunade watched, then scowled as she realized his intended destination; the local bath house.

That perverted little… "Get back here you mega-hentai!" she screamed, leaping after him, "Don't you even dare trying to perv on those girls…"

Tetsuya walked out of the small conveience store, opening the back of tako-yaki puffs as he went. He quickly downed one of the salty snacks, enjoying the sharp taste and subtle crunch. **Nothing like a bag of octopus puffs to relieve stress,** he thought as he wandered down the road.

As he gazed about, his eyes landed on a small group of girls, and his breath hitched in his throat. **Oh Kami-sama,** he thought, **I forgot about the sale today; of course she would be here.** He quickly turned so he was facing the window of a book store. There were three girls in the group, though two off them stood out far more than the third.

One bore the pale gold locks and large blue eyes typical of the Yamanaka clan; Yamanaka Inoko. Easily one of the most popular girls her age, and a kind person as well, she had quite a large number of male (and female) admirers in their school. The fact that she loved showing off her looks was no small part of it, with the VERY form-fitting blue leotard and black pants she wore

The same could also be said of the second girl in the group, whose dark pink locks glinted in the afternoon sun. She could only be Haruno Hanako. She was a bit more...developed…than most girls her age, but she was also extremely shy, and hid her looks underneath a large blue overcoat and baggy blue pants. Still, she was kind, and extremely skilled with shuriken (A fact Tetsuya remembered with a smirk, that Jiraiyawas all too familiar with.).

It was the third girl, however, that had Tetsuya shaking. In comparison to the other two girls, this one was rather plain. More cute than pretty, she still was the only one that affected the quiet young man this way.

Her hair was long and dark, with purple and blue highlights mixed in and out. She had very pale skin, and was surprisingly tall for her age, almost as tall as Tetsuya, even with him being a year older. She wasn't as developed as her two companions, but one could see the beginnings of a nice figure beginning to bloom. She wore a simple grey dress over a pair of white stockings, and had a dark blue vest over that.

Her eyes were an extremely pale blue, almost to the point of being white, and her pupils could not be seen. Everyone who saw her immediately knew who she was.

Hyuuga Shikuko, the current heiress to the main house of the Hyuuga clan.

The trio of girls passed Tetsuya on their way to one of the nicer clothing stores in the area, and he breathed a sigh of relief, before scowling and stalking down the street, headed for the house of the family with whom he was staying.

**I couldn't do it, even now that I'm a full shinobi,** he thought, **I still couldn't even talk to her…**

Sarutobi smiled as he watched the group of four students walk up. He noted their apprehension upon seeing the four posts he had arranged behind him. "I'm glad you're all early," he said, "Its time to see if you really have what it takes to become true shinobi of the Leaf." He pulled three bells from his pocket, and attached them to his obi. "Three bells, and four posts," he began, "One of you, or all of you, will be tied to a post, and be sent back to the academy."

"NANI!" Jiraiya yelled, scattering the birds in the nearby trees, "What the hell do you mean by that old-man!"

"Be respectful, Jiraiya-perv!" Tsunade growled as she removed her fist from his skull. "But what do you mean, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I mean that if you don't get a bell, you fail," he replied. Tetsuya and Orochimaru both scowled.

**Something seems off,** Tetsuya thought.

**I'll get the bell first, then I can finish that fight with Tetsuya,** Orochimaru grinned at his thoughts.

"You'll be going up against me," Sarutobi continued, "So use anything and everything at your disposal. Because if you don't, you might not survive this test." He pulled out a small kitchen timer. "I'll give you ten minutes to prepare, and then I come after you." He set the alarm. "IKUMASHO!"

Three of the genins leapt away, but one stayed right where he was. Sarutobi was actually surprised at whom.

"What are you playing at, sensei?" Tetsuya asked, pulling out four senbon with each hand, "This bell test won't tell you whether we're good ninja or not. You have us all outclassed but at least 20 times. Why deliberately make it so one of us would fail?"

Sarutobi smiled. **He seems quite intelligent, but he's forgotten his own little speech,** he thought as he remembered what he had seen…

_He grimaced as he watched Orochimaru turn with a look of aggression towards the other young man._

"_Fight me."_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru, who was staring at Tetsuya strangely. Tetsuya stopped, but continued to pass the coin over his knuckles._

"_Why?" Tetsuya asked, "We're teammates now. Fighting should be saved for our enemies. Besides," he continued, turning to face the group, "You'd probably win, but we'd both end up hurt, which could ruin our chances of passing tomorrow."_

"_I will pass no matter what," the serpentine-like boy replied, "I want to know what you're capable of, and what this vaunted bloodline limit of yours is. Show me."_

_Tetsuya frowned. "I don't think so." At Orochimaru's look of outrage he continued, "I don't like using my bloodline limit casually, and I don't like rude people. We're all going to learn what we can all too tomorrow. Matsu (Patience)."_

"_Are you a coward?" Orochimaru growled, pulling out a kunai with his right hand._

"_No, I'm a shinobi of Konoha," Tetsuya replied, pulling out four senbon with his left hand, "We are not meant to fight each other, Orochimaru-san. We are a team, a four-strand rope; no one person is more important than the other's…"_

**He has the makings of a fine Mikazeno alright,** Sarutobi thought, **He just needs to learn to remember the facts better.**

"I don't have to explain," the elder man replied, "You now have only six minutes left to prepare. I suggest you get moving, Tetsuya-kun."

The younger man scowled, but put away his senbon, and began a sequence of seals. Sarutobi followed them closely.

**Dragon, horse, rat, rat, crane, tiger, ox, rat,** Sarutobi noted with surprise, **He knows this one already?**

"**_WIND STYLE; SONIC ARROW JUTSU_**!" Tetsuya cried, forming his hands into a tube and blowing through them. A giant roar and a huge gust of wind forced Sarutobi to leap up and to the side, giving the young genin time to disappear.

"What an interesting group," Sarutobi laughed, as the timer rang, "Now, lets see what you kids can really do."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Next time; What does it mean to be a four strand rope? What is the true meaning of being a ninja? How will this test affect the future? Find out in **The Legendary Four**, Chapter Two, **Team Seven, A Four Strand Rope**, part Two!

To those who reviewed, thank you!

**Dragon Man 180**; You'll find out more about Tetsuya's bloodline in the next chapter, but only a little, I'm saving the big stuff for later on. And as you can see, he seems to prefer wind jutsus. And who doesn't love Xellos' line (Big Grin)

**Tellemicus Sundance**; Thanks. I want to try and stay as close to cannon as possible until after the Sasuke retrieval mission. Then things are going to get really interesting.

**Aikuchi Shikaku**; I figured since the Shodaime could control wood, that his family name was probably something like forest (hence Makoto). As you can see, Jiraiya now has a last name, as does Orochimaru. Hope you like 'em!

**hope master**; Glad you like it.

Author's second note; Just incase we get those inevitable 'super powered oc' reviews, I'm going to say right now that Tetsuya has some very big weaknesses, and is by no means an 'uber-ninja'. His first big weakness was explained a little bit in this chapter, and others will come up soon. So keep reading, and keep reviewing! I like getting new ideas!


	3. Team Seven, A Four Strand Rope part two

Disclaimer; …why am I even writing this part?

Author's note; Two updates in two days? Man, either I'm inspired, or I need to get a life! I think it's a little from column A and a little from column B.

To those who've reviewed, thank you!

**Shinobi's Fire;** Thanks for the elemental info (Kinda embarrassing that my pen names Elemental Balance and I don't know that). If you can help me on the Japanese names for these jutsus I'm coming up with, it'd be a great help; like I mentioned before, I speak some Japanese, but I'm by no means fluent.

**Dragon Man 180;** I think every author(ess) puts a little something of his or herself into any character they create. I'm the kind of person who reserves judgement until after I get to know someone, and Tetsuya will be the same. He won't hate Naruto for the Kyubi because that was not his fault at all, but that doesn't mean he will like the gaki either. Probably something along the lines of mutual respect and tolerance, but who knows? Its too early in the story to tell; and as for a possible romance with Tsunade…probably not. I'm not against the idea, but I think its delevoping into more like a sibling relationship.

Author's second note; After this chapter, there's going to be a few 'time jumps' in the lives of the 'Yonnin' (as I'm now calling them), which will lead up to the Chunnin exam arc, at which point some big changes are going to occur. Be prepared for some big changes during the Search for Tsunade arc, and the Sasuke Retrieval arc. After that point, this story is probably going to go totally AU. For those who are purists, this is the only warning I can give.

Now, on to the story…

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter Two**

**Team Seven, A Four Strand Rope**

**Part Two**

_"FUUTON; SONIC ARROW JUTSU!" Tetsuya cried, forming his hands into a tube and blowing through them. A giant roar and a huge gust of wind forced Sarutobi to leap up and to the side, giving the young genin time to disappear._

_"What an interesting group," Sarutobi laughed, as the timer rang, "Now, lets see what you kids can really do."_

_He vanished in a swirl of leaves._

"Baka, baka, baka," Tetsuya cursed himself as he leapt from tree to tree, "What in Kami-sama's name was I thinking, challenging him like that!"

He jumped down, and then began speeding around to the other side of the clearing he had entered. He quickly pulled out some explosive tags and slapped them on trees and limbs as he passed.

"A jonin of his caliber won't be delayed long by a few tricks," Tetsuya mumbled as he pulled out some wire and began to lay a trap, "I can only hope this buys me a few seconds to prepare another fuuton jutsu…"

"Why not try something else?"

The brown haired youth backflipped over the person behind him, pulling out a kunai with jagged edges. He stared hard at the blond head in front of him for a few seconds, then let his breath out in a huff.

"I know its common practice to cover the sounds of approach from behind," the boy replied, holstering his kunai, "But that silent of an approach could've gotten you killed if I had been any deeper in thought."

Tsunade huffed indignantly. "I least I'm silent when setting my traps," she replied, "You were mumbling so much anyone could have heard you." She was surprised at the sheepish look on the taller genin's face.

"It's a habit I developed and can't seem to break," he replied, putting the finishing touches on his wire trap, "When I get deep into thought, I speak my ideas outloud. Maybe it is like talking to oneself, but it helps me focus."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay, I can understand that," she replied, "But what about your reliance on fuuton jutsus? A katon or doton jutsu would be far more useful in a trap like this."

Tetsuya turned away, clenching his fists. "I can't," he whispered.

The blond girl wasn't sure she heard him, but couldn't speak up as a new voice joined the fray.

"I was expecting better from you two," Sarutobi spoke up as he appeared twenty feet to their left, "Less than an hour into the test, and already the granddaughter of the Shodaime and a member of the Mikanzeno clan found. This doesn't bode well for your test."

Tsunade growlled. "Just because you found us doesn't mean you'll beat us!" She shouted, rushing towards the old man. Tetsuya didn't even have time to call out a warning as she lauched into an attack.

Sarutobi began to speak as he bent and twisted around the girl's attacks, "A ninja is a master of both himself, and his environment," he said, "He balances these aspects with the three arts of the ninja: Taijutsu, the art of the fist; ninjutsu, the art of stealth; and finally genjutsu, the art of the mind."

He spun around Tsunade as she over-extended a punch, and gave her a light push on her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Since you have so graciously volunteered, Tsunade-chan," he grinned, earning another growl from the girl, "We'll begin with you. Lesson number one; Taijutsu."

Tetsuya rushed to help the prone girl, but was stopped as a wall of rock formed between him and the pair of combatants. He growled as he turned to the woods, seeing a pair of yellow slitted eyes watching him.

"Let Tsunade learn her lesson," Orochimaru replied, "You and I have unfinished business."

* * *

Taichibi Jiraiya was many things; A well known pervert, a braggart with no equal (including himself), and a bit of a dunce. He consistantly proved this point by falling for obvious traps, or revealing himself at the most unfortunate moments.

He watched as Tsunade was thrown to the ground again. Despite her superior strength, the girl could just simply not touch the jonin. She was breathing hard and sweat was running down her pretty face (and doing interesting things to her clothes, Jiraiya noted with glee), but the old man looked as if he wasn't working at all.

"I gotta help her," he muttered as he began runing through a sequence of seals.

**Ox, ram, dog, horse, ox,** he thought as his hands flowed into the seals. "Ninpon; Clone jutsu," he whispered, creating five clones of himself. Pulling out a kunai, he lept into the fray.

Sarutobi had long since known of the boys presence, but was somewhat dismayed that he leapt so cavalierly into the battle. **If he had thrown a few smoke bombs, he could have made a cleaner escape**, he thought, **Still, he has good speed…**

Tsunade was not happy upon being rescued by the biggest lecher she had ever had the misfortune of knowing, but she was grateful to get a rest from the fighting. "Thanks…Jiraiya," she muttered, as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal.

"Sorry it took so long," he replied, "I was distracted near the river…"

"If you were peeping at someone I'll break your nose," came the response.

"No, no!" he replied, waving his hands in front of her, "I just had to answer a call of nature." POW!

"I don't need to hear that!" the girl shouted, retracting her punch, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Sowwy," he mumbled, rubbing his bruised nose, "We'b bedda find Betsuya and Obichi-beme. We'll neeb their helb."

"Agreed," she replied, standing up, "C'mon."

"I'm afraid you two won't be going anywhere," came their sensei's voice. The pair looked up to see the grinning man hanging down from the trees above them. "I'm pleased you aggreed to help each other, but you'll both have to do better than a few clones to distract me. Of course, as loud as you are, even a first year student at the academy could find you."

"Distract this!" Jiraiya shouted, hurling a handful of shuriken at the black garbed jonin. "Ninpon; Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

"And so we come to lesson number two; ninjutsu," Sarutobi said as he ran through a quick three seal sequence.

**Dog, rat, ox**, he thought, "Ninpon; Substitution jutsu!"

Jiraiya cheered as the shuriken collided with the old man, only to frown as he poofed out of existance, leaving a log in his place.

Tsunade growled. "He's good," she said, "But I know where he is!" She pulled back her hand and slammed it into the ground, causing a mini earthquake, and revealing their sensei hiding down below. Jiraiya looked at her with a frightened look.

"Monsterously strong," he muttered.

Sarutobi was also impressed. **That strength must be from her mother's side of the family**, he thought as his hands blurred into a new sequence of seals,** But she's only doomed herself and Jiraiya aswell by doing this**.

**Snake, tiger, ox, ox, dog, rat, snake, dragon, snake**, he thought, "DOTON; INNER DECAPITATION JUTSU!"

Both children were suddenly pulled down into the ground. Only their heads remained above as Sarutobi walked up to them. "Ninjutsu can be used many ways," he lectured, "Mastering the terrain is a very important skill for any shinobi, and bieng creative certainly helps." He crouched down next to Tsunade. "In this case, I used your punch's effect to trap you with this doton jutsu. Because you loosend it, it took very little of my chakra to actually perform the technique. I already knew of your strenght, so you shouldn't have tried to use it. Once an ememy knows what you can do, nothing will work on him."

He turned to the white haired youth next to her, who was cursing rather colorfully. "You made good use of your clones, but you should have kept going. Against an oponent of any real talent, a simple distraction won't by you anywhere near enough time to escape. You should have laid a trap, or tagged one of your clones with a paper bomb."

He stood up, and began to walk away. "I'm also disappointed in both Orochimaru and Tetsuya. I wonder where they are…"

* * *

"DOTON; ROCK WAVE JUTSU!"

"Shimata!" Tetsuya cried, leaping up, "He really is serious. What's wrong with this guy?" He stared down at the grinning serpent like boy.

**We should be working together**, Tetsuya thought as he dodged another round of shurikens. He retaliated with a flurry of senbon needles. **Damn sensei. I get it now, but Orochimaru is so obsessed with finding out my bloodline limit that he won't stop to think about the test!**

"Come on, Tetsuya!" Orochimaru called out, "Show me this bloodline limit of yours! Then we can go get the bells together, and get rid of both Tsunade and Jiraiya!"

"Fool," Tetsuya shouted back, blocking a thrown kunai with his own, "Don't you get it? Even if you get a bell, you'll still fail!"

"Stop this nonsense and fight me!" the pale boy shouted back, running through a new sequence of seals.

**Tiger, ram, ox, phoenix, dragon, tiger**. "KATON; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

Tetsuya saw the rushing flames coming towards him, and began rushing throught a seal sequence of his own.

**Dragon, turtle, ox, ox, tiger, crane, dragon**. "FUUTON; GALE SHIELD JUTSU!" He cried, bringing his hands up into a triangle before his face, and blowing hard through them.

Fire met wind, creating a strange wall of flames in the center of the forest. The burning heat sent bugs and animals running. Tetsuya and Orochimaru kept feeding their chakra into their jutsus, neither one willing to give in.

"SUITON; GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

A mini tsunami rushed over the two boys, hurling them both into trees. Sarutobi landed where they had been standing, glaring at the two. "An 'A' rank fire jutsu and a 'B' rank wind jutsu," he said, "Combined those two jutsus could have set this entire forest on fire! What in Kami-sama's name possesed you two to try and…"

"I defended myself," Tetsuya groaned, standing, "Snakeface here decided to try and fry me, even after I tried explaining the reason for this test."

"You should have come to me," Sarutobi shouted, "And you, Orochimaru, should never have attacked your own teammate."

"How can I call this nobody a teammate, if he won't reveal what he can really do to us?" the pale youth asked.

Sarutobi shook his head. "That still doesn't excuse either of you. Now, for your punishemnt. Lesson number three; Genjutsu, the art of the mind." His hands began to blur, finally settling on the rat sign.

Orochimaru and Tetsuya both froze, their eyes open in horror at the images in their minds. They would never reveal what they both saw, but it would affect them both…forever.

* * *

"At the beginning of this test, I had some high hopes," the elder ninja said, standing before the for bound genin, "But I was sorely disappointed on all counts."

He pointed first to Tsunade. "You have great strength, but you lack control over your anger," he said, "As great a weapon as that strenght is, if you lose your cool, not only do you endanger yourself, but your team aswell. A kunoichi is calm as a still lake, but strong like the waves."

He then turned to Jiraiya. "You have great speed, but you lack the focus to think things through. Being a ninja isn't a race to see who is the best, it's a solumn duty to protect your village and your team. Thinking is a strenght, not a liability."

When he came to Orochimaru his gazed hardened considerably. "You are a shinobi of the Leaf. A true shinobi seaks power, but not for personal gain. A shinobi seaks power to protect his team and village. You have great power, and excellent control over your chakra, but you're obsessesion with jutsus distracted you from the test. You lack focus."

Finally he came to Tetsuya. "In your case, its all about your fear of showing your power. I know the dangers of your bloodline limit, Tetsuya. I know what gifts and curses it brings; however, you only burden yourself and team by keeping it secret. You have a great analytical mind, but you'll never be able to use all of you cognitive skills if you let your fear control you."

The old man sighed. This day was not turning out as he had hoped. He wasn't looking forward to telling Nidaime-sama his grand-niece had failed. The Dokuno's would raise an uproar, that's for sure. Jiraiya's family would be disapointed, but understanding given their son's…flighty…nature.

It was Tetsuya who concerned him the most.

"I'm going to come back in one hour," he spoke up, "I'll release you all then, if you can convince me you're still worthy to be considered shinobi of the Leaf." He started to walk away. "Decide your fates quickly."

* * *

Tsunade looked over at Tetsuya. He seemed to be in conflict with himself. She wished she could understand what he was going through.

"You attacked your own teammate, teme!" Jiraiya was shouting, "How can we trust you if you pull a stunt like that?"

"At least I have talent, baka," Orochimaru replied evenly, "You and Tetsuya are the real liabilities on this team. You've hardly any skill, and Tetsuya is an unknown, yet still predictable. All he uses are wind jutsu! I could beat him now even without using jutsu."

Tsunade jerked her head around and glared at the pale youth next to her. "At least he was willing to help me," she spoke, getting the attention of the two arguing genin, "Yeah, he is an unknown, but he's still a member of this team!" Something clicked in her mind. "Team…team….thats it!"

Tetsuya looked up. "Figuered it out, huh?" he said, "I tried to tell snake-boy here, but he wouldn't listen."

"What?" Jiraiya shouted, "Figuered what out?"

"The whole point of this test was teamwork!" Tsunade shouted, "Think about it; Sarutobi-sensei pointed out each of our strenghts and weaknesses, but if you put them together, we have only strenghts and no weaknesses."

"A four-strand rope is not easily broken," Tetsuya said, "It's the family credo of the Mikazeno clan. Every member of my clan worked best in a team."

"Tsunade is almost right," Orochimaru spoke up, "Together the four of us are strong, but there is still one glaring weakness." He bent forward to stare at Tetsuya. "You."

"My fear, you mean?" Tetsuya chuckled, earning looks from Jiraiya and Tsunade, "Yeah, it has to do with my bloodline."

He looked up into the sky as a cool breeze began to blow.

Tsunade thought back to when she was questioning his trap.

_"Okay, I can understand that," she replied, "But what about your reliance on fuuton jutsus? A katon or doton jutsu would be far more useful in a trap like this."_

_Tetsuya turned away, clenching his fists. "I can't," he whispered_.

"It has something to do with that trap you laid, doesn't it?" she asked, "I asked why you would use a wind jutsu, rather than a fire or earth type, and you said…"

"I can't."

Orochimaru looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You can't what?"

"I can't use anything other than wind jutsu," Tetsuya replied, "My bloodline prevents it."

Jiraiya's face screwed up in confusion. "You guys lost me here," he said, "How can a bloodline prevent you from using anything but wind techniques?"

Tsunade nodded, "I gotta admit, I've never heard of something like that before."

Orochimaru remained silent; he knew that the answer was coming, and he was eager for it. **What is this secret of yours?** he thought, **What were you so desperate to keep hidden? And how will it help me achieve my goal?**

Tetsuya sighed. "I'm from the Mikazeno clan. Our name litterally means 'Of the Southern Wind'. My family has always been like the wind; ever changing, never the same. My sister was tall and beautiful, but my mother was short and plain. My cousin could control the wind around him, but couldn't control his own breathing.

"My father…he was so chaotic that he committed seppuku in front of my eyes. He was smiling the whole time his intestines were spilling out of his gut."

Tsunade gasped, turning a sickening shade of green. Orochimaru and Jiraiya both looked disgusted aswell.

"The Mikazeno family bloodline has to do with our chakra. The coils in our bodies produce irregular and random amounts depending on our moods. If I'm calm, I produce a steady flow. If I'm sad, I barely produce a trickle.

"If I'm angry…I'm like a hurricane."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Your litterally like a storm," he said, "A storm continues until the imbalance that caused it is corrected. You'd be like a juggernaught in battle, but…"

"But the downside is that if it goes on too long, I'll run out of chakra," Tetsuya finished, "It's inevitable. The fate that befalls all members of my clan."

"Total chakra depletion…" Jiraiya muttered.

"Means death," Tsunade finished the thought.

Tetsuya acted like he hadn't even heard them. "Fire jutsus require passion," he said, "Water jutsus require intent. Earth jutsus need hunger. Each type needs an emotional state that I can't risk entering. Wind jutsus are different; all they need is direction. I can mold a clone jutsu and perform a henge or substitution easily, but the wind is my power. I can't use other techinques, so I hone my mind into my other weapon. That's all I need; I have you guys for the rest."

Jiraiya looked at him. "So I'm the speed," he said.

"And I'm the brawn," Tsunade chuckled, knowing she'd just given Jiraiya a month's worth of teasing material.

"I'm the skill," Orochimaru continued.

"And I'm the brain," Tetsuya finished, "All parts of the same body…all strings of the same rope."

Orochimaru nodded. "We are a team,"

Jiraiya grinned, "The best!"

Tsunade grinned aswell, "The future of Konoha."

Tetsuya smiled.

* * *

Sarutobi smiled as he walked towards the four genin. **They don't seem apprehensive,** he thought, **Maybe they finally realised the truth…and got our mystery boy to open up.** He stared at the group for a few seconds. "Well?" he asked, "Have you made your decision, or shall we continue the lesson?"

Tsunade glared at him. "We won't back down, sensei!"

"We are genin team seven," Orochimaru, "We were chosen because we all compliment each other."

"We're the best of the best, and we won't give up!" Jiraiya shouted, "No old geezer like you can scare us." Sarutobi's eye started to twitch.

**He'll pay for that one**, the jonin thought. He turned to Tetsuya. "And you?"

Tetsuya stared at his team for a few moments. Then he sighed. "I am a shinobi of the Leaf," he said, "A member of team seven, and the last of the Mikazeno clan. I will never give in to my fate, and I will protect my team and village with everything I have!" He turned to Sarutobi. "We are a four strand rope! And…"

"You will not be easily broken," Sarutobi finished with a smile. He walked behind the group and slashed the ropes. "Congradulations. You all pass."

"H-hey! What about me!" Jiraiya shouted.

"You should learn to respect your elders," Sarutobi grinned, "Especially those who are on your team. Did you forget that I'm a member of team seven as well?"

"HA!" Tsunade shouted, "I win the bet Jiraiya! I knew you'd stay tied up!"

"Shut up, you flat-chested harpy!"

"What did you say you perverted lecher!"

"Hey now," Sarutobi said, "Stop bickering."

"If we're a four strand rope," Tetsuya muttered shaking his head, "It must be made out of hemp…"

"Hmph," was Orochimaru's response.

Next time; As people grow, so do gaps between them. The Legendary Yonnin are no different. Slug, Toad, Snake, and Turtle, all must go their own ways. **The Legendary Four**, Chapter 3, **Apprenticed to the Greats, the Future Strongest**. Be There!


	4. Apprenticed to the Greats

Disclaimer; …………Okay, I don't own Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hinata (dang), or any of the others. Tetsuya's mine though! I made him, so there!

Author's note; More reviews people! The story is really about to get going now!

**hope master**; Glad you like it. Remember though, this is only the early stages of the story. You'll see how this relates to our favorite #1 knuckle head ninja soon!

**Sozoku**; Happy to disappoint you on the 'Mary/Gary Sue' point. I don't much like super powered OC's either. I wanted Tetsuya to be strong, but not the greatest. I think the order of power for the Yonnin would be Orochimaru (bleah), Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tetsuya.

**Dragon Man 180**; Yep, he's the turtle hermit (but don't think he's going to be like Master Roshi!). However, I ask you and all others to be gentle with me when you meet the Boss turtle this chapter; I'm sorry, but it was the best I could come up with. As for Orochimaru; what can I say? It's always the quiet ones.

**Shinobi' s Fire**; Thanks for the sites. I'll start using them more in later chapters. Tetsuya will be able to use some special jutsus like Jiraiya and Orochimaru, but don't count on them being anything too flashy. Remember, he's the analytical mind of the Yonnin, not the power. About him having turtles; I didn't want him having any real advantages over any of the other Yonnin other than his ability to increase or decrease his chakra output depending on his mood. At the same time, a turtle is an excellent defensive creature, which makes it perfect for Tetsuya, as wind jutsus are, in my opinion, better suited for defense.

Now on the the movie (er…fanfic)…

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter 3**

**Apprenticed to the Greats, the Future Strongest!**

"**NINPOU! _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_**!"

A hand was thrust upon the ground, and an intricate web of seals flowed out from under it. The three genin watching gaped in awe as a large cloud of smoke plumed outward. They felt the chakra being molded, and wondered what was coming forth.

Suddenly the ground shook as a large…leg stepped out of the smoke. The three children jumped back, each pulling a kunai from their pouches as the smoke dissipated. What was left had the youths dumbstruck.

A giant snapping turtle stood there, easily as large as the Hokage tower. However, not like one the children had ever seen before. Its shell was covered with red Konoha symbols, and it had an eye patch over its right eye. Around its shell was a leather holster, where what looked like a large sword was slung. Its remaining eye was a bright teal color, and seemed be glowing with…

Mirth?

"Don't be frightened, my young friends," a man said, walking around one side of the large beast. His wild brown hair fluttered in the wind, and his steel grey eyes reflected a calm, almost soothing air. "This is the friend I told you I was going to introduce you to today."

The lone girl in the group, a pretty little thing with blue hair and a dress to match, took a trembling step forward, "A-ano…T-Tetsuya-sensei…w-who…"

"**Timid little egg, isn't she?**"

"EEEEEP!" the girl screeched, leaping behind one of the boys, a rotund youth with orange hair and black body armor. The boy wasn't exactly keen on the idea of being a human shield either.

The third boy, a pale youth with long dark hair and white eyes looked on. He didn't seem afraid, but he hadn't stepped forward either. It was almost like he was trying to blend into the background. The beige outfit he wore certainly made him less noticeable.

Tetsuya sighed. **Six months, and I still can't get the kid to show some initiative**, he thought, **He must still be afraid of what might happen if he does something to displease the clan council. Was I really like that, Sarutobi-sensei?**

"Relax everyone," the tall man said, "This guy won't hurt you. He's a friend of Konohagakure. This is Lord Gamera, of the turtle clan." (AN; for those of you groaning, go on, I deserve it)."

The rotund youth was trying to shake the girl off his back. "C'mon, Taiya," he said, "If Tetsuya-sensei says it's alright, it's alright! He hasn't let us down yet, has he?"

"I-i…I don't…know," she replied, twisting the French braid ponytail she had slung over her shoulder, "He…he looks kinda…"

"**Scary?**" the giant turtle asked, earning yet another frightened squeal from the young kunoichi, "**I get that a lot kid. But don't worry, I'm a good turtle.**" The giant head bent down to stare at Tetsuya. "**So what's with the grandstanding, Tetsuya-kun? You don't usually show off like this.**"

"It's a lesson, Gamera-sama," he replied, pulling out his lucky 50 ryo piece and beginning his passing the coin over his knuckles, "This lesson is all about molding one's chakra. I've already taught them the basics, so now we're onto advanced lessons. I figured a practical demonstration was in order."

"**A practical demonstration? Then why use _kuchiyose no jutsu_?**"

Tetsuya looked up at the giant amphibian. "You know very well why," he replied. He brought his hands together. "Sorry to have bothered you. KAI!" The giant turtle vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A-ano," Taiya began.

"I know what you're going to ask, Taiya-chan," Tetsuya interrupted, "I'm not angry at Lord Gamera; he had a right to know why I had called him. A summoning should never be done frivolously. I used _kuchiyose no jutsu_ because another techniques require emotional intent that I cannot use, but you children can."

"Is there another reason, sensei?" the pale eyed youth asked, "I sense something else in your intent."

Tetsuya smiled. "I suppose there is, Hizashi-kun," he said, "But that will have to wait until tomorrow. Now, I want you three to take a jog around the village before you head home…and I do mean jog Chouma!" He said, looking hard at the portly member of his team.

"Awwww," the black garbed boy groaned, as he and Hizashi began running off, "I hate running!"

Tetsuya shook his head, then looked at the timid girl in front of him, "What is it Taiya-chan?" he asked, bending down on one knee in front of the girl.

The girl seemed to fidget even more under the gaze of the steel like eyes of her jonin instructor. She had always idolized the man before her, along with the other members of his old Team Seven.

The Legendary Yonnin.

"A-ano…sensei," she started, "I…I want…"

"You want what?"

Taiya began twisting her ponytail again. She frowned at herself at inside. **Tetsuya-sensei always says I have great potential**, she thought, **But how can I compare to Hizashi and Chouma? I don't even have a bloodline like them…**

"I know that train of thought, young lady," her sensei's voice penetrated, "And I've told you before not to worry about bloodlines and the like."

"Eeep," she said. **How does he DO THAT?**

"I told you before, I like to play cards," he said, "I've taken Tsunade for Kami-sama knows how much because I can read her face. Of course, in Tsunade' s case that's not saying much…" He shook his head. "Maito Taiya, listen to me very closely."

The blue haired girl looked up into her sensei's eyes. She forced herself to stop shifting from foot to foot, and let go of her ponytail.

"A true ninja, male or female, is not made by a doujutsu," he said, "Look at Jiraiya, my old partner. He has no bloodline either, but he is more powerful than me." At Taiya's gasp, he smiled, "But I'm not weak either. I can only use fuuton jutsus, but I don't let that hold me back. I work hard, and try my best. That's the outlook you need to take as well."

"…the outlook…I need to take?" the girl asked.

"Yes," the brown garbed man replied, "You want to be strong for Chouma and Hizashi, right? Then set a goal for yourself, and reach it. Then set another and reach that. Just because you don't have a bloodline doesn't mean you are at any disadvantage." He stood up and led her to the river. He picked up a stone and dropped it in, making a small splash and earning a giggle from the young girl.

"Look at the ripples, Taiya-chan," he said as they spread across the water, "One small action created a huge reaction. If you change yourself just a little, other things will change as well. That's what life is."

"Life…is change," the blue haired girl muttered, "So…i-if I work hard, I can change?"

"Exactly," the yonnin said, and then grinned mischievously, "And you can start by running quickly. Your teammates are probably halfway to the second bridge by now."

"EEEEP!"

Tetsuya smiled as he watched the girl shoot off like a rocket. He glanced up into the sky, and frowned as he saw a raven circling overhead. **Something is wrong**, he thought.

He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled at his team, all recently promoted to chuunin status. The Inuzuka girl had some impressive strength, as did her pup, Kuromaru, was a definite asset as a tracker (though how she stood that heavy parka during summer time was beyond him). The Haruno boy definitely had inherited his mother Hanako's chakra control. The boy might have been teased for the pinkish tinge in his hair, but he had some definite skill.

But the Kazama boy…

"Yosh, very good Kogane, Sakubo," he said, "Keep up the good work. We'll meet again tomorrow. Sandaime-sama has told me we'll be receiving a B-rank mission. I want you to get a good meal and a good nights rest."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei!" Kogane said, "C'mon Kuromaru! Last one home gets first choice of the meat!" She leapt off, the black and white pup yipping at her heals the whole way.

Sakubo nodded, "Ja, sensei!" He smirked at the boy currently under Jiraiya's foot. "See you tomorrow Arashi!" He walked off, much less…enthusiastically as his female counterpart.

Jiraiya smirked, then looked down at the struggling youth beneath him. "Well?" he asked.

"So I fell for the trap! I admit it! I was careless!" The blond youth shouted, struggling to extricate himself from underneath his sensei's sandle. "But I was sure I had it right this time!"

Jiraiya frowned. "'Had it…' oh brother," he muttered, shaking his head, "That 'special jutsu' you were talking about? So what did you figure out about it this time?"

"Direction," came the reply.

Jiraiya felt a sweat drop on the back of his neck. "Direction? What do you mean?"

"I'd tell you if you let me up, ero-sensei!" Arashi shouted, the yelped as he felt the wooden togs of Jiraiya's sandles dig into his back. "ITAI!"

"I told you not to call me ero-sensei!" The white haired man shouted down at his pupil. He sighed, then let his student up. "Listen to me Arashi."

The blond genin looked up in surprise. His sensei rarely ever used the tone of voice he heard.

"I applaud you trying to create new techniques, and I'm interested in seeing your new idea," the yonnin said, "But you lack focus! If you don't master the basics first you won't be able to move on to the advanced ideas you'll need to become Hokage like you desire."

"But my idea will work!" the boy shouted, "I've been working on this technique ever since we first learned about chakra at the academy!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Fine then," he replied, "Show me." Arashi gulped, then started looking around.

"W-what, here? Now?" he stuttered.

"Yes," the elder man said, "Here. Now."

"O-okay…" he said, pulling out a paper baloon, then walking over to a nearby stream. He filled it up, then placed it into the palm of his right hand. "Here goes."

Jiraiya felt the boy begin to feed his chakra into the water, forcing it to spin. The baloon started to flatten out as the water was pushed round and round.

He raised his eyebrows when Arashi began to force it to go in more than one direction.

**I see**, he thought as his student pushed more and more chakra into the balloon, **By making it spin in more than one way, he adds to its force. It becomes like a minature storm in his hands. **His eyes widened as the baloon popped. Arashi stood there, panting, as whispes of his chakra floated by. Jiraiya grunted.

"Impressive," he admitted, drawing a grin from the panting boy, "But I see two big problems." At Arashi's scowl, he smirked. "I see you know them as well."

"Its really hard to controll, and its difficult to sense when there's enough chakra for it to work," the boy said, dropping his head.

"Okay, so there's three problems."

Arashi jerked his head up in surprise. "Nani?"

Jiraiya grinned, flashing a 'V' for 'Victory' sign. "You need a really cool name for it too!"

Arashi fell forward, planting his face in the ground. "I…itai," he groaned. Jiraiya laughed loud and hard, until he saw something in the sky.

A raven near the Hokage tower.

"Arashi, keep practicing that move," the white haired man said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He vanished in swirl of leaves.

"Ano?" the boy asked the space where his sensei had stood, "What's going on?"

* * *

Jiraiya and Tetsuya frowned as Orochimaru relayed the news. Behind the pale man was a pallet where a body was kept under a white sheet.

The sheet was stained with blood in many places.

"I don't know how, but the Iwa-nin found out we were there," the smooth sounding voice of the Snake Yonnin was saying, "I told the boy to run, but he was more concerned with the little girl…Anko…I think her name is…than with listening to me."

"And the information?" Tetsuya asked, "Did they get the scroll you were carrying to the Raikage?"

"No, Nawaki-kun made sure they didn't get it," the serpent-like boy replied, "He burnt it before the kunai reached him." He frowned. "At least it wasn't a total waste of life."

"Has anybody told Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"She was out on a mission," Tetsuya replied, "I don't know if she's returned yet or not."

"She's just arrived in town," came a voice the three young men knew well.

"Sarutobi-sensei," they said in unison, bowing to the white garbed leader of the village.

The elder man nodded, then walked over to the corpse. A look of sadness was etched on his face. "This will break Tsunade's heart," he muttered, "His name will have a place on the memorial stone." All three men nodded.

"I would have rather seen his face on the Hokage monument," Tetsuya replied, looking down the hall, "She'll be here in a few seconds."

Jiraiya shook his head. "If it weren't for the fact that I have a mission with my team tomorrow, I'd go and get stinking drunk," he muttered. His two companions nodded.

* * *

"**NAWAKI!**" The blonde medic-nin cried out as she rushed into the hospital wing. Orderly's were knocked over as she ran down the halls.

**It can't be true! Oh Kami-sama please let it not be true!** Tsunade thought as she ran.

Her brother had only been a genin for a year. He shouldn't have even been near an 'A' rank mission like the one Orochimaru was supposed to be on.

She came barreling down the hall, screeching to a stop as she saw her other four teammembers standing infront of the door. **Oh please no…**

"Where is he!" she shouted. Tetsuya grimaced as Orochimaru explained the situation. Jiraiya held his friend as she began to weep. Tetsuya made a sign to Orochimaru, and the pair walked away, leaving Jiraiya to comfort the sobbing woman.

"How did they find you?" he asked as the pair walked down the hall, "The mission was borderline 'S' rank. Security was top notch."

"I've already ruled out a traitor amongst us," Orochimaru said, "I can only guess that Kumogakure must have betrayed Sarutobi-sensei's trust."

"But the treaty was benificial to both sides," Tetsuya muttered, "We teach them some of our hidden jutsu, provide trade and labor for their factories, and they aid us against Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage. It makes no sense for them to betray us."

"Maybe they wanted something we weren't willing to give?" the snake yonnin asked.

"Hmmm," Tetsuya replied, "I've met the Raikage before. He's young, but an honorable man. His chief advisor though…he struck me as a jealous type."

"Who was he jealous against?"

"The group I was with included Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Shikuko," he said with a slight blush at the mention of his former love interest. He pushed the old feelings for her out of his head. Her son was his new pupil afterall. "He said he wondered what it would be like to see all there is to see…" He stopped and stared at his partner.

"The Byakugan," Orochimaru confirmed, "Hyuuga Ibichi was part of my group. The Iwa-nins seemed to focus more on him than anyone else."

"The Tsuchikage has always feared the Hyuuga clan's Jyuken taijustu and the Byakugan," Tetsuya said, "If the Raikage's advisor is one of Iwagakure's spies…"

"Then both sides have been betrayed," the pair finished.

Tetsuya looked back towards the room they had just left. "Not that it will do Tsunade any good to know that," he muttered, "I lost my elder sister to the family bloodline. I've never lost family on a mission. I wonder what hurts the most; not having been there, or wondereing if it would have mattered anyway?"

Orochimaru grunted, then walked away. "The boy was a ninja. He accepted the risks that come with the title."

Tetsuya glared at the man. **15 years, and he still pisses me off**, he thought, then quickly calmed himself as he felt the chakra storm inside of his body begin to surge. **I still don't like the guy. He really is as cold blooded as his namesake.**

* * *

Orochimaru smirked as he walked down the hall. The death of the Makoto gaki could only aid his plans. Tsunade would be distracted by her loss, and Jiraiya was going to be out of town for at least a month on the 'B' level mission his team had received. As for Tetsuya…

The pale man surpressed the urge to hiss aloud. Over the 15 years the two had served together, there had never been any sort of friendship between them. It wasn't hatred, but rather a sort of…dark jealousy, on both their parts.

Everyone knew that Orochimaru was the strongest of the Legendary Yonnin. He possesed speed, power, and none could match his knowledge of ninjutsu. He was the favored student of Sarutobi Sudara, the Sandaime Hokage.

Yet he envied Tetsuya.

**I'm better than that teme in nearly every way**, the serpent yonnin thought as he walked down the hall, **So why do I feel so jealous of him? He's the weakest of the four, just barely above the current head of the Uchiha clan…**

At the thought of the Uchiha clan, Orochimaru grinned. It was well known how he envied the Sharingan, the famous bloodline limit of that clan; the ability to copy almost any jutsu after seeing it only once was something he desperately desired. It would make his seemingly impossible dream a potential reality.

He continued to smile as he walked down the hall, only to pause at a sudden comotion near the pediatric wing.

A young girl, at best no older than 6, came running down the hall, medic-nins hot on her trail. He was surprised to see several of them sporting slight wounds and bruises. One of the orderlies was actually limping.

The girl was what peaked his interest, however.

She was dressed in rags that barely clung to her scrawny form. She sported several large cuts and bruises, and one arm was tightly wrapped in a sling. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, but also a look of…

Delight?

"Yamero!" Orochimaru shouted, bringing the impromptu chase to a halt. The girl stared up at the tall man, not out of fear like he had been expecting.

It was awe.

"What is the situtation here, Yakushi-san?" he asked, looking at the various wounded medic-nins in amusement.

"There's no problem, Orochimaru-sama," the head of the medic team said, "We were just trying to asses this girls injuries…"

"Baka-hentai! You tried to take my shirt off!" the girl shouted, "Teme no Kuso!" There were quite a few gaspes at the girls vulgar language, but Orochimaru found it quite amusing.

"She did all this?" he asked, gaining a not from Yakushi, "Interesting. Ku ku ku ku." He knelt down next to the girl. He smirked upon seeing her face. **Now I remember her**, he thoought, **The girl Nawaki was protecting during the ambush. Anko, I think it was.**

"Neh, Orochimaru-sama," one of the medics spoke up, "We need to…"

"I'll handle it from here."

A few people started in surprise. Orochimaru was the only one of the Yonnin who had never taken active interest in children before.

"Demo, Orochimaru-sama…" Yakushi started.

"What's your name child?" the serpent like man asked, kneeling down in front of the girl. She fidgeted under his piercing yellow eyes for a moment before answering.

"Anko…Mitarashi Anko," she replied.

"Well, Anko-chan," he said, "The doctors here need to see to your wounds, and then I'll take you to get something to eat." At her surprised look, he smiled. "My name is Dokuno Orochimaru. I'm going to take you on as my new apprentice."

**

* * *

**

**9 years later…**

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

The serpent like man smirked as he turned to see the purple haired girl rushing towards him. The years under his tutelage had certainly been kind to the young kunoichi named Mitarashi Anko.

She hadn't grown tall by any means, but she was starting to fill out nicely…and she certainly had no problems showing it, with the fishnet body suit she wore, along with the kaki skirt (that really seemed more like a very wide belt, and long tan overcoat. If she hadn't been wearing an off-white leotard underneath she could have easily been mistaken for a young dominatrix.

The girl landed infront of him in a combat stance, four senbon popping out of her sleeve and into her waiting fingers. Orochimaru frowned at that. He had never been happy that his pupil had taken to the weapon favored by the one member of his group he despised the most.

"Well, well," he tall man replied, "Anko-chan, nice to see you. I'm surprised you survived." He smirked as the girl brought a hand up to her neck.

"Why, sensei?" she asked, falling back into her fighting pose, "Why are you abondoning the village! Why did you put this mark on me! TELL ME WHY!" She hurled the senbon at him.

He swept his left hand upwards, catching the four needles mear milimeters from his face. "Your technique is still sloppy, Anko-chan," he said, "You really should have taken Tetsuya-kun up on his offer to teach you how to use senbon in combat." He brought his right hand up into a snake seal. "Kai!"

Anko gasped as a burning pain erupted throughout her body. "AHH!" she cried out., dropping to her knees and writhing in agony. Orochimaru smiled at the site, but leapt away as a group of shuriken embedded themselves into the ground where he had been standing.

Jiraiya stood there, a look of anger mixed with betrayal etched into his face. "Torturing your own apprentice now, Orochimaru?" he asked, "You really are lower than a snakes belly."

"Hmph, Jiraiya," the pale man smirked, "So you came after me. I suppose Tetsuya is up there as well?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Tetsuya left on a mission yesterday." Orochimaru smirked.

"You and him both, still Sarutobi's lap-dogs, huh?" came the sardonic response.

Jiraiya frowned. "Orochimaru…"

"I will find my own destiny," the pale man laughed, "I will be the strongest of all! I will defeat even death itself to achieve my goal!" He looked at Jiraiya. "You, Tsunade, Tetsuya…you mean nothing to me."

Jiraiya looked at the man who had once been his friend pleadingly. "We, who are called the Yonnin…we've been companions since we were children, haven't we!" he shouted, "Why would you turn your back on everything you've worked to protect!"

"You really are a simple person, Jiraiya," Orochimaru replied scornfully, "You have no idea what I was doing. Everything I've done has been solely to advance my goal." He crouched down into a fighting stance, and began focusing his chakra. "You'll never be able to beat me."

"Think about what you're doing, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya pleaded, readying his kunai.

"YOU'RE PITIFUL!" his former friend shouted, rushing towards him. Halfway to him, his neck extended, fangs bared for a killing blow.

**Shimatta! Too fast, I can't dodge…**the white haired Yonnin thought.

"**FUUTON! _SONIC ARROW JUTSU_!**"

Orochimaru was forced to leap back as the pulverizing burst of air screeched through the area where his neck had been. Both duelists turned to see a third man standing there, his hands blurring through a seal sequence.

**Dragon, ox, rat, crane, crane, tiger, horse, dragon.**

"**FUUTON! _SLICING TORNADO JUTSU_!**" Tetsuya cried, spinning around, before thrusting his hands forward, a tornado forming before him. He applied his chakra to the whirlwind, sending it spiralling towards the pale traitor.

**Snake, tiger, dog, rat, rat, horse, snake,** Orochimaru thought even as his hands flew through the symbols. "**DOTON! _GROUND TSUNAMI JUTSU_!" **He raised both of his fists up, then slammed them on the ground, forcing the earth to rise up like a wave, rushing forward to meet Tetsuya's tornado.

Tetsuya had already leapt away, and was now facing Orochimaru's right side. Neither one spoke for several long moments.

Orochimaru started to chuckle. "Jiraiya said you were on a mission," he said, "It seems he's finally learned how to bluff."

Tetsuya smiled grimly. "He wasn't bluffing," came the reply, "It was just a courier mission to a local daimyo. I got back just a few hours ago."

The pair stood ready to fight, both hands twitching slightly. For many seconds, their minds fought the battle for them, each move being visualised in their heads.

Finally, after several long moments, both stood straight. Jiraiya stared at Tetsuya in shock when he spoke.

"Go."

Orochimaru smirked, then vanished in a plume of black smoke.

"Why did you let him leave!" Jiraiya shouted, "We needed to take him back!"

"Because, the best outcome of a battle here would have been two deaths," Tetsuya replied, "Together we probably could have stopped him, yes, but it would have come at the cost of Anko's life." He pointed at the girls neck.

Jiraiya stared, looking at the strange marking on the girl. "A curse seal?"

"He's been experimenting with mind control jutsu," Tetsuya nodded, bending down and pulling out a senbon, "With this on her neck he could have killed her instantly. Then while we were distracted he would have gone after one of us with the Kusangi, killing the one he aimed for." He thrust the senbon down against the back of the whimpering girls neck, striking a pressure point with the tip. She collapsed into merciful slumber. "We'll need the old man and your student to look at this. Seals aren't exactly my forte."

Jiraiya nodded numbly, picking the young kunoichi up. Anko's was the story he felt most tragic in this sad event.

* * *

"She'll be fine, after a while," Arashi said, after placing a locking seal over Orochimaru's curse, "But she'll always be vulnerable to him now. Both because of the curse seal, and her own feelings."

Sarutobi nodded, his face grim. He looked over at the two remaining Yonnin. **Two of my original four**, he thought, **And Tetsuya's team seven broken with the death of Chouma and Taiya's crippling. Is this to be the legacy of team seven? The team of tragedy?**

"We've already sent messangers to Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure," Tetsuya was saying, "Orochimaru has been declared and 'S' rank nuke-nin. I doubt it will do any good though. He's far too good to be caught by a simple hunter team."

"I should have watched him more closely," Sarutobi muttered, "I knew he was upset at my naming Arashi-kun as the Yondaime, but this?" He sat down, and for once looked every one of the 52 years old he was. "Tsunade gone with the death of Dan, and now Orochimaru. How could it have come to this?"

Tetsuya bowed his head. "It is not the place of men, even kages, to know how life will turn out," he said, "I know I will die because of my bloodline, but I don't know how or when." He placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "You could never have seen this coming. We were all blind to his real ambitions."

Jiraiya looked out the window. "What about the reports of the Bijuu? The Yonbi and Shichibi were imprisoned from what I heard, and the Ichibi is in Sunagakure."

"The Nibi and Sanbi never leave the mountains of Stone country," Tetsuya replied, "The Gobi and Rokubi are sealed away in children from Grass and Waterfall. The Hachibi still slumbers according to last reports."

"And the Kyubi?" came the old man's voice.

Both men turned to their leader. Tetsuya shook his head. "There's no information on him at this time, sensei," he replied, "I say we should be thankful for small favors."

"Hmmm," Sarutobi replied, then looked at Arashi with a knowing smile, "And you, Arashi-kun? I understant you and Shizuka are to be wed at the new year." He smirked at the young man's blush.

"Y-yes, Sarutobi-sensei," he said, "I guess I finally impressed her enough at the last tournament."

Tetsuya smiled as his sensei, old friend, and their mutual apprentice chattered on about Arashi's upcoming nuptuals. **I've no doubt he'll make an excellent Hokage**, he thought as he left the tower. He walked along the roads until he spotted someone that brought a smile to his face.

Shikuko.

The woman looked up from her tea as he approached, smiling as he took a seat. "A far cry from how you used to act, Tetsuya-kun," her soft voice carried a hint of amusement.

"Well, you can't always be the invisible man," he replied, "So how's Hizashi?" At her downcast look he frowned. "Hiashi did it again, didn't he?"

Shikuko nodded. "Sometimes I wish I had been born into the branch house," she whispered, "Then my children wouldn't hate each other." She looked up into his grey eyes. "Or that I had been able to see you before."

Tetsuya nodded. "Life is full of regrets," he muttered, "Just continue to show your sons that you love them, and eventually there will be peace." He smiled, cupping her cheek. "I too wish things could have been different, Shikuko-chan."

He stood up, and looked down at her. "I'll make you a promise, my oath as a ninja," he said, "If I can ever help heal your clan, I will. I wasn't able to heal my team, but I will not let you down. This I swear."

Shikuko smiled. "No matter what, I will always believe you, Tetsuya-kun," she replied. She stood up as well. "I must return. There is a council meeting tonight. I hope to see you soon, my friend."

"And I you," he replied, "Matte ne, Shikuko-chan."

"Ja matta, Tetsuya kun," she replied, walking off.

It would be the last time he would ever see her again…

* * *

"YOSH! TETSUYA-OJISAN!"

"OOOOF!" Tetsuya grunted as a dark-haired boy with enormous eyebrows slammed into him. "Easy there, Gai-kun! You're harder than you look, y'know."

"Hai, gomen gomen," the young boy replied.

"Gai-kun, could you set the table please?"

"Hai, oka-sama!" the young bundle of energy called, rushing into the kitchen as a woman with blue hair rolled out in a wheel chair. Tetsuya had to swallow a lump in his throat at the sight of the one who had been his chosen apprentice.

Maito Taiya.

"Don't look so glum, Tetsuya-sensei," she said, rolling towards him, "I may be trapped in this kami-cursed chair, but I won't let it stop me from being the best I can be!" At his smile, she continued, "Besides, Gai-kun is growing stronger day by day. He's in the running for the #1 rookie slot this year."

"I heard," Tetsuya replied, sitting down, "I came to see if you're going to teach him about the Gates.:

Taiya frowned, then looked at her son as he rushed back and forth placing the table. "I will leave it up to him," she replied, "In a year or so, I'll tell him about it, and give him the scroll. In the end, it has to be his decision, no?"

Tetsuya nodded. "Before you do that, teach him _kuchiyose no jutsu_," he said, "The better he is at molding chakra, the better chance he'll have at managing that kinjutsu."

Taiya nodded. At the look in his eyes, she frowned. "You can't blame yourself for what happened with me, sensei," she said, nodding when his head jerked up. "I made the choice to learn the Lotus techniques, and I wasn't prepared. You tried to stop me if I recall."

Tetsuya bowed his head. "Losing Chouma was bad, but losing you or Hizashi…I don't know why I didn't act sooner. I failed you, my student."

"You failed no one!" she barked, "You taught me that people change not because they have to, but because they want to. I chose to learn, so I was prepared to face the consequences." She straightened up and flashed him a 'V' for 'Victory' sign. "I'm still basking in my youth, and I'll do so for as long as I can. I have no regrets, other than making you sad, sensei." She placed a hand on his. "You'll find another heir, and whoever that person is will be a true credit to the Turtle Yonnin's Legacy."

"Oka-sama, I've finished!" Gai shouted, "And I did it in only 3 minutes and 45 seconds! Next time I will do it even faster, or if I can't, I will run to the top of the Hokage monument entirely on my hands!"

Tetsuya and Taiya both looked at the boy who was grinning like a maniac. At Tetsuya's questioning look, Taiya shrugged. "I gave him the same advice as you gave me that day, and he took it to heart," she replied, "A little too well it seems."

"Sweet Kami-sama…"

* * *

Sarutobi stared at the form in surprise. He looked up at the brown garbed man with a raised eyebrow. "You are certain this is what you want?"

Tetsuya stood there, a travel pack by his side. "I am, sensei," he replied, "Jiraiya will be leaving soon heading the western route. I will take the southern. It is really the only way to learn about his plans."

"Hmmm," the Sandaime muttered, "Will you be here for Arashi's induction as Hokage in a few months? Though you two are not close, he has a great deal of respect for you above any of the others."

Tetsuya smiled. "I will try, sensei," he replied, "If I'm not back for the cermemony, I will at least return for the wedding." Both men smiled at that. "We'll have to break out that special bottle you have hidden the nose of your face on the monument."

Sarutobi looked shocked. "How…"

"I'm a Mikazeno, sensei," Tetsuya replied, tapping the side of his nose, "I have a very sensitive sense of smell. It may not be on par with an Inuzuka, but I was able to notice the last time I was staring at your face." Sarutobi had the decency to look sheepish.

"Don't mention it to Jiraiya," the old man said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Next time; Many years, and many new faces. Old friends have moved on, and new winds are beginning to rise. What will come of the of the raw potentials, as the time comes to advance? **The Legendary Four**, Chapter Four, **Gathering of the Old Guard, The Chuunin Exam Begins! **Be there!


	5. Gathering of the Old Guard

Disclaimer; There once was a man from Nantucket, who said, "YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO!" (Ah, darn it!)

Author's note; Thank you again to those who reviewed, and those with good ideas for me, many more thanks!

**Dragon Man 180**; Glad you like Taiya, it took me some real effort to come up with her character. As for Gai being Tetsuya's apprentice…Judges? (Buzzer sound) Sorry, but good guess. The real apprentice will appear soon though!

**Shinobi's Fire**; Thanks x2. It's not all wrapped up yet though…more will be revealed in flashbacks to come!

**Tellemicus Sundance**; I'm glad you approve. I like stories that start a little slower than others. They tend to be more involved.

**Stoictimer**; Rin won't be making much of an appearance until later in the story. I don't know much about her or Obito, but I'm boning up on them for future reference. Our favorite ecchi-jonin however?

**deviltwit**; Good! Wonderful! (Review more!)

**Demon of Konoha**; My point exactly on the G/M Sues. I made that mistake early on with my two abandoned stories, so I diliberatly worked Tetsuya out to have his flaws. Iwanted him to be believable (As much as anything in the Narutoverse is, anyway).

**Soul Harvester**; Ask and ye shall receive my friend! Our favorite ninjas come out of the wood work NOW!

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter Four**

**Gathering of the Old Guard, The Chuunin Exam Begins!**

**15 ½ years later…**

Konohagakure no Sato had changed greatly over the years.

The village had grown, despite the attack twelve years ago. The numbers of Shinobi had doubled as more children followed in the footsteps of their parents, heros, and idols. Many prominent families had lost members during the Kyuubi no Kitsune's assault, but the will of fire had continued to burn bright.

A small group of children, some several years older than others were running along the road, yelling and enjoying themselves.

Or, at least that's what it looked like…

"NARUTO NO BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" a young girl with bright pink hair was screaming, her red chinese style dress flapping in the breeze as she chased after her quarry.

The source of her ire was not exactly easy to miss, considering the bright orange jumpsuit with blue, red, and white mixed throughout it. The boy stood out even more with his bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was easily the most recognizable ninja in the entire village.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Said boy was currently persueing another boy, also dressed brightly, with a faded yellow shirt, long blue scarf, and blue shorts. Another easily rocognizable figure, though only a student in the ninja arts, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Eh, Naruto-niichan, that girl is scary!" the boy was shouting back at his friend as they fled the pink haired storm behind them.

"Don't say that! You'll only make it worse!" the blonde boy replied. The other boy laughed, then ran around the corner…

Only to bump into something tall, black, and most decidely _scary_!

Naruto turned the corner, and came to a stop, seeing his young friend held in the grip of a black garbed fellow with white and red face paint. He carried what looked like a mummified package on his back, and he seemed to be pissed.

Behind him was a girl perhaps about a year or two older than Naruto. She was quite pretty, with slightly darker blonde hair than his own, done up in a quadruple pig tail. She wore a grey dress with a '_very_' short hemline, and fishnet stockings. Strapped to her back was what appeared to be a large…fan?

"Kankuro, leave him alone," the girl was saying.

"Relax, Temari, he's not around," the boy, Kankuro replied, "I can do what ever I want." He looked down at the struggling kid in his and. "How about I teach you a lesson, shrimp?" He started to unsling his package.

"Hey! Are you really going to use Karasu?" the girl, Temari, shouted.

"Hey! Try picking on someone your own size!" Naruto shouted. Behind him his pursuer, Haruno Sakura, had stopped, along with Konohamaru's companions, Udon and Moegi. The younger children seemed frightened, and huddled behind the taller kunoichi's legs.

"Hmmph," Kankuro muttered, "Another nuisence. I think I'll do Konoha a favor and take them both out." He reared back his fist to strike at Konohamaru.

"LET HIM GO!" Naruto shouted, starting to rush forward. Kankuro's fist streaked toward the frightened young boy…

Only to be stopped half way.

All of the people in the group stared at the tall brown cloaked figure that had suddenly appeared between them, holding the fist that had been aimed at Konohamaru's nose. He was tall, but nothing else could be seen of him, as his cloak also donned a hood that kept his features hidden in shadow.

His voice was a moderate baritone, and he when he spoke, all present stopped. "As guests in the Hidden Leaf, it would behove you to behave with a little more…decorum," the man said, "Let the boy apologise, then get on your way. I'm certain Kazekage-dono would be most…displeased…if you struck the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage." His voice carried wisdom, and strength. The blonde girl, Temari, nearly swooned at the tone.

**He's obviously much older**, the girl thought, **But even older guys can be delicious.** "I told you to stop, Kankuro," she said, shaking her head, "You're just lucky that…"

"If you're refering to the third member of your team, young lady," the cloaked man interrupted, "Then he is here; on the next branch up from the other boy in the tree."

Naruto and the other's turned to look, and sure enough, there were to other boys in the tree. One was familiar to the blonde girl, and she supressed the urge to shiver. Red hair, pale skin, and a large gourd on his back, there was no mistaking him even if she wasn't related.

Gaara. Her baby brother.

The other boy had her other instincts going. Deep black eyes in a pale, handsome face, a tall yet slim build, and a cool disposition. She remembered him from the briefing she had received prior to making the journey to this village.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara's baggy eyes were narrowed at the man holding his elder brother's hand. He wasn't sure, but this man seemed different than any other adult he had known. "Kankuro, let the boy go," he said, "You're disgracing our village."

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered, "It w-was…just a little…"

"Shut up," Gaara spoke again, "Or I'll kill you."

The man holding Kankuro's hand chuckled. "I thought so," he muttered, "So this is the Ichibi vessel…"

Kankuro dropped the boy, and was rewarded with the release of his hand. He stepped back as Gaara appeared next to him in a whirl of sand.

Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was on, and stared hard at the man standing inbetween the two groups. **I didn't even sense his presence**, the Uchiha survivor was thinking, **Its like he came out of no where. Who is this guy?**

**This guy is awsome!** Naruto was thinking, **He must be one hell of a ninja! I wonder who he is?**

The man stood up. "So you are the group from Sunagakure no Sato," he said, drawing a sharp look from both Temari and Sakura, "Undoubtably you are here for the Chuunin Exams. I'm sure you were told this by your own sensei, as well as Hokage-sama, but do not make any trouble while you are here."

"I'm apologise on our behalf," Temari spoke up, "We'll be going now."

"Wait."

Temari looked at her youngest brother, and saw how he was eyeing both the black haired boy and the tall cloaked man.

"Who are you?" the red haired youth asked, pointing at the tall man, "And how do you know Kazegake-sama?"

"I've met him," the tall man replied, "As for who I am, you'll learn soon enough."

Gaara frowned. "I'm looking forward to it." He turned arround. "Temari, Kankuro! Lets go."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the three younger children watched as the three Suna-nin walked away. It wasn't long before someone broke the silence.

"Naruto-niichan! I was counting on you!" Konohamaru shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the orange clad boy.

"What was that!" Naruto shouted, "Why you little…"

"Maa, Maa," the man said, holding Naruto's hand back, "Do I have to repeat what I said to that other boy to you?" Naruto had the good grace to look sheepish. The taller man grunted in approval, then turned to the group. "Good," he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke spoke up, startling everyone save the tall cloaked man, "You spoke of Hokage-sama with reverance, so you're obviously of the Leaf." He walked up to him. "Are you one of Hokage-sama's aides?

The tall man's shoulders started to shake. Sasuke knew this was a sign that someone was holding in laughter. The normally cool ninja scowled.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Sakura decided to throw her two cents in. "If you're not of Konoha, then we need to see your papers," she said, "Forgein ninja's are forbidden from entering another ninja village unless authorised by Hokage-sama himself."

The man just shook his head, his cloak swishing as he did so. "What a fascinating crop this year," he muttered, chuckling.

"Hey! You may be cool and all, but if you don't answer the question I'm gonna kick your ass!" came the voice of the blonde bundle of energy otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto.

The man gave up holding it in and laughed loud and long.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" he let it out. "Amazing! What do they teach at that school these days?" he bent down to chatch his breath. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" he leaned forward, causing the three genin and three students to lean as well.

He raised up his right fist and pointed the index finger up to the sky, and in a somewhat innocent sounding way, spoke four simple words.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

The group of children started to tip forward, before landing in a multi-person facefault.

"Naruto-niichan! Get off!"

"OWW! Udon! Watch it!"

"Sorry Moegi."

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

When the group of six finally righted themselves, the strange man was long gone. Sasuke frowned.

"Who ever that guy is, he's good," he muttered, "I want to know where he got that strenght."

"Wonder if we'll see him again?" Naruto asked, putting his arms behind his head, "And anyway, what's this 'Chuunin Exam' he was talking about?"

* * *

Over his many years, Sarutobi Sudara had developed quite a few useful talents, and many positve personality traits.

One of which was his seemingly infinite sense of patience.

It was a trait many ninja of Konohagakure envied of him, especially those standing in his office. Some of the teachers from the academy often wished they knew the secret, as did the jonin instructors currently standing before him. Other's privately wondered if he didn't simply go blow things up after the seemingly endless meetings and debates he had to endure as the leader of the Hidden Leaf.

Some wondered if he was actually sleeping, with his eyes being closed as they were.

Yuuhi Kurenai's hand was twitching in annoyance. A beautiful woman with striking red eyes, she was the envy of many ninja's of both genders for her skill in genjutsu. She was normally a calm and patient woman, but the sorce of her ire was well known to everyone.

She was a stickler for punctuallity.

The door to the office opened, and a tall man walked through, his hitai-ate tilted over his right eye. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and his silver hair was wild. His blue jonin uniform and green flack jacket were slighly rumpled, and an orange colored object stuck out of the top right pocket of the jacket.

"You're late, as usual," Kurenai said.

The tall man shrugged. "Well, there was this lost monkey near my house and…"

"Ah, save it, Kakashi," another jonin spoke up, taking a long drag off of his cigarette, "We've heard them all before."

Hatake Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside down 'u', indicating that he was smiling. "Oh, well…then there's nothing to worry about." Sarutobi Asuma snorted, then turned to his father, continuing to smoke his cigarette.

Kurenai frowned. "You really enjoy driving people up the wall, don't you?"

"Well, I guess it is one of my hobbies…"

"Now that we're all here," Sarutobi spoke up, forestalling the intending argument brewing between the three jonin, "We have important matters to discuss." He motioned to a pair of chuunin that were standing near the left side of his desk. "The time has come to see if any of the current genin in this village are ready to take the next step, from apprentice ninja to journeyman ninja.

"The time has come for the Chuunin Exam."

There was a series of murmurs amongst the gathered ninja in the room. It was well known that there were quite a few talented genin amongst the current group of rookies from the academy. The Uchiha prodigy was an obvious example.

"In order to qualify for the exam, each team of genin must have completed at least eight missions," Sarutobi continued, "If your teams have done so, you may then nominate them to participate." He stared hard at the three jonin standing before him.

"Now, do any of you wish to nominate genin for the exam?"

Behind the group was a young chuunin instructor with a faded scar across his face. He snorted at the Hokage's question. Having been the teacher of the current batch of rookies, Umino Iruka was certain none would be nominated. **Why does he even ask?** the young teacher wondered, **It's obvious that none of them are ready.**

So it was quite a surprise to see Kakashi step forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi, leader of Genin team seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. On the honor of the Hatake clan, I hearby nominate all three of these genin for the Chuunin Exam."

**WHAT!** Iruka thought, dumbstruck. He was even more caught of guard when Kurenai stepped forward.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, leader of Genin team eight; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. On the honor of the Yuuhi clan, I hearby nominate all three of these genin for the Chuunin Exam."

If this wasn't bad enough, Asuma stood forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, leader of Genin team ten; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. On the honor of the Sarutobi clan, I hearby nominate all three of these genin for the Chuunin exam."

Iruka was dismayed. He had thought better of the three jonin instructors before him. "Now hold on!" he shouted.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," the young man apologised, "It may not be my place to say, but I was the teacher of these kids. They've only been genin for just a little under a year! They're not ready for something like this…this exam has and will kill people!"

The scarred chuunin turned to the three jonin. "Are you trying to break these kids?"

Kakashi was about to answer when a new voice entered the room from outside the window. "This is the quality of ninja Konoha has procuded these last few years?" the voice, male by its tone, came, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

All of the ninja save the Hokage pulled out weapons at the sudden intrusion, and stared as a dark brown cloaked individual climbed into the room. He was tall, like Kakashi, but that was all those standing could tell. A large hood was pulled over his head, keeping his face hidden in shadow.

"Really, I've been hanging on the wall there for almost 15 minutes, and none of you noticed me," the man said, walking forward slowly, until he was standing only a few feet from Sarutobi's desk, "What have they been teaching at that school? I wasn't even actively trying to hide myself."

His right hand suddenly swept upwards, catching the group of senbon than had been flung at him. A tan and purple blur was seen rushing towards him, a kunai drawn. Everyone gasped as they saw the deadly kunoichi Mitarashi Anko attempt to strike the man down…

The next thing they knew, Anko was trapped under the boot of the man, her right arm held in a particularly vicious joint lock. Anko was screaming out obsenities at the man as several other members of the group readied to rush him.

However, everyone stopped when he spoke again.

"You still haven't learned how to control those impulses, have you?" the man asked the struggling girl, "Chibi-hebi-chan." (Cute little snake)

Anko suddenly stopped her struggling, staring up as best she could at the face of the man restraining her. Her eyes widened at the face she saw.

Two steel grey eyes glinted with mirth at her position. She gasped, as she realized who owned those particular eyes.

"Tet…Tetsuya-sama?" she breathed, drawing gasps from the people in the room. The man smiled down at her, and released the joint lock to pull his hood back.

The brown hair was still wild, but the back had been pulled into a loose pony tail. There were a few grey hairs throughout the mess, and there were a few wrinkles around his steel grey eyes that hadn't been there before, but the rest was the same as the last time she had seen him.

Mikazeno Tetsuya had returned.

"I'm glad you could make it, Tetsuya-kun," Sarutobi spoke up, lighting his pipe with a simple fire jutsu, "I wasn't sure my messenger bird had gotten to you in time."

"I was tempted not to come," the cloaked man replied, "But I met a few…interesting…kids on my way to the tower." He grinned. "It should be interesting to watch at the very least." At the silence behind him, Tetsuya turned to look.

Most of the jonin and chuunin pressent were staring at him with varying degrees of awe.

"Stop that," he said, waking them from their revery, "I'm no different from any other jonin of the Leaf; I'm here because Hokage-sama has asked me to proctor the third stage of the exam." At the several gasps that followed this, he frowned. "What? I am a jonin after all. I have a duty to see to it only those qualified actually make it." He turned to the leaders of the rookie nine. "I do understand your reasoning, even if this young man doesn't."

Kakashi made move to pull something from his vest. He was surprised when his hand came up against a metallic object. He looked down to see a senbon sticking into his vest , deep enough so that only a few inches of the needle remained visable. He looked at Tetsuya with a raised eyebrow.

"I do realize you picked up some rather bad habits from your sensei and partner," he brown garbed man said, passing a coin over the knuckles of his right hand. None of the people in the room had even seen him move, save Sarutobi. "I would appreciate it, however, if you would refrain from reading my former partner's work while we're discussing serious matters." Tetsuya frowned. "Besides, those things are just…wrong."

"Finally, someone agrees with us women," Kurenai muttered. Anko, who had been released by Tetsuya, smirked at her friend.

"Well, some of those books do have good ideas," she muttered, drawing a blush from the red eyed kunoichi.

"I think that we're done for now," Sarutobi spoke, "You are all dismissed." He looked at Tetsuya as the jonins, chuunins, and aides left the room. "Would you join me for a drink, old friend?"

Tetsuya smirked, then held up a bottle that had been secured to his waist. The symbol of Kumogakure no Sato was on the blue bottle.

Sarutobi smiled, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Ahh, a bottle of Dreadlightning," he said, "I do believe that particular liquor is under embargo in Konoha."

"Well, what Homura-sensei and the council doesn't know…" Tetsuya left the thought hanging in the air. Sarutobi retrieved a pair of sake cups from his desk, and Tetsuya poured the liquor out.

It was glowing blue, almost like it was made out of a Raiton jutsu.

"What year is this?" Sarutobi asked, picking up the bottle.

Tetsuya smiled again. "It's the '64."

Sarutobi smiled. "You remembered my tastes," he said, sipping the drink. It literally felt like a bolt of lightling was poured down his throat, but the warmth that spread from his belly was heavenly.

"I figured we could both use something stiff," Tetsuya replied, sipping out of his cup.

Sarutobi frowned. "When I received your letter, I was hoping it was a joke," the elder man sighed, "So its true then? What you had feared about this new village, Otogakure?"

Tetsuya frowned, then poured the remaining liquor in his cup down his throat. "I wish that it wasn't," he replied, "Orochimaru is the Otokage."

Sarutobi frowned. "What could he be after then? A team of genin from his new village has entered the exam."

Tetsuya shrugged. "Revenge is likely," he replied, "But I doubt that's all. He wouldn't have wasted the effort on creating a village if revenge was the only thing he wanted. I don't know what for sure, but I know there's something else to this." He poured himself another cup. "He's as slippery as his namesake, and twice as evil."

Sarutobi nodded. "I should have listened to you all those years ago," he said, "Well, if he does show up, at least we'll have three people who can handle him."

Tetsuya looked surprised. "Three? Who…"

Sarutobi smiled. "The next volume is due out day after tomorrow. He owes me an autographed copy."

Tetsuya groaned. "Kami-sama, it was bad enough when all Tsunade and I had to deal with was his perversity," he muttered, pouring another cup, "Sensei no hentai baka."

* * *

**There is no better past time than observing the female form**, Taichibi Jiraiya thought as he stared through his telescope into the ladie's side of a local onsen. He quickly jotted down notes for his next book, as well as for the special edition he was planning from his two biggest customers.

He felt the familiar chakra presence behind him, but didn't look up from his 'work'. "Long time no see, Tetsuya," he said.

The brown haired Yonnin stared at his white haired counterpart. His grey and red gi was surrounded by his main of wild white hair, and a large scroll canister was strapped to his back.

"I see you haven't changed much," Tetsuya replied evenly as he leaned against the wall, passing his lucky coin over his knuckles again, "I shudder to think what Tsunade would do if she were here."

Jiraiya snorted. "She'd probably challenge you to a game of poker or majong first," he laughed "Then after losing, she'd beat me up. After that…"

"Get roaring drunk," the pair finished, laughing together. The white haired yonnin stood up, then turned to his long time friend. The pair embraced like the brother's they were, if not by blood then by spirit.

Jiraiya noticed the slightly haunted look in his old partner's eyes. "You been to see her yet?" he asked.

Tetsuya frowned, then looked up at the sky. "Not yet," he replied, "I had a meeting with Sensei first." He looked over at his friend. "They're having me proctor the third stage of the Chuunin Exam this year." He smirked. "Your pupil's legacy is participating."

Jiraiya smiled. "I'm sure Arashi would be proud," he said, "Shizuka would probably be worried sick. She never did like her loved ones risking their lives."

Tetsuya grinned. "She had one hell of a right hook though." He laughed at Jiraiya's grimace. "You remember it I see."

"Can I help it if I have a thing for girls with blue eyes?" he whined.

"You have a thing for any girl that's young, pretty, and totally beyond you," Tetsuya replied, "I gotta go. I have to be in the tower at Training Field 44 for the third stage of the exam. I don't doubt some of the faster rookies will be there before the day is out." He turned to leave. "I'll see you later. Oh, and Sarutobi asked me to remind you that you owe him an autographed copy of the next volume."

Jiraiya smiled. "Oh, you mean Icha Icha Oasis? I'm quite proud of that one. You see, I brought back some old…"

"I don't want, need, or care to hear it, Jiraiya!"

* * *

**Three days later…**

Ibiki Morino was impressed. Seventy-eight of the nearly two hundred teams that had started the exam had chosen to remain for the final question. That little blonde kid…Uzumaki Naruto…had certainly thrown a crimp in his fun.

**Well, it doesn't look like anyone else is going to quit**, he thought. He glanced at the young pale eyed girl next to the loudmouth, **I had thought she was going to give in, but his little speech toughened her up. No doubt that crush she obviously has on him is deeper now.**

"Well, if no one else is going to quit," he said, "Then I will no reveal the tenth question."

Hyuuga Hinata glanced worriedly at the object of her (as yet, unnoticed) affections. She knew he had not answered any questions on the test, even after she had offered to let him copy her own. He had just smiled at her and shook his head (just narrowly missing the kunai that had been thrown at another cheater).

**Oh, Naruto-kun**, she thought, **I hope you get this right!**

Naruto himself was in a near panic mode, despite the little speech he had given just a few moments earlier. He had realised that he needed to cheat in order to pass, but he was unable to find an easy way to do it. He had refused Hinata's offer not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to get her disqualified it they were caught.

He stared hard at the scary proctor at the head of the room. **This is it!** he thought, **Its all or nothing!** He prepared to write down his response when Ibiki dropped the bombshell.

"Now, all I have to say is," Ibiki began.

"Congratulations! You have all passed the first test!"

There was a large number of gasps and outraged words exchanged, even as Ibiki explained the reason for the decption. Everyone quieted down as he pulled off his hitai-ate, and revealed the many scars and puncture marks that adorned his bald head.

"Now you all understand what it means to be a chuunin squad leader," Ibiki finished, "Now you are ready for the second stage…"

A sudden crash was heard as a large black sheet came barreling into the classroom. The sheet was spread out by a pair of kunai and a scandolously dressed kunoichi stood there. Behind her on the sheet was writing that proclaimed her the proctor for the second stage of the exam.

"All right you maggots!" she cried out, "I'm your proctor for stage two; Mitarashi Anko! All right, everone follow me!" She pumped her fist into the air.

Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the remaining candidates stared at her in shock. She frowned at the site.

Then Ibiki came from behind the curtain. "You're early," he said with a frown, thoroughly embarrassing the younger jonin.

She recovered quickly though, and stared in shock at how many teams were left. "What's this? You left seventy-eight teams, Ibiki? You were too soft on them this year."

Ibiki grinned. "Well, perhaps there's a lot more talent this time around," he replied evenly.

Anko smirked at her fellow proctor, her eyes taking on a slightly sadistic glint. "Well, it doesn't matter," she replied, staring at the group, "By the time I'm done with them…more than half will be elmiminated."

Hinata had to bite down on her lip to keep the gasp from coming out. **More than half?** she thought, **Oh, I hope Naruto-kun makes it! I wish…**

"Well, now we can get down to the brass tacs," Anko said, "Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock, and be sure to bring all your gear. Get the details from your team leaders." She smirked at a pair of genins in the front, a blond with obnoxious fashion sense, and a timid looking girl with the pale eyes of the Hyuuga clan. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Six days later…**

"Fun, she said!" Sakura mumbled as she, Naruto, Sasuke, and their new companion, the silver haired boy Kabuto, ran through the woods, "Nearly getting killed by some freak with snakes, being assaulted by those jerks from the Sound village, that pesky jerk from the Rain. This is so not fun!"

"Maybe she meant fun for her," Kabuto replied, "I've heard about Mitarashi-san before. She's known for her…somewhat sadistic streak."

"Like her licking the blood up from the cut she gave me!" Naruto growled, "That was just plain sick! Almost as bad as that snake guy grabbing me with his tounge!"

"Hmm," Sasuke grumped as they landed infront of the door to the tower. Kabuto smiled as he saw his team standing near the door.

"You're late, Kabuto," one of them said.

"Sorry, got side tracked," he replied. He then turned to his new 'friends'. "Well, see you guys at the next part of the test." He walked off with his companions, unaware that he was being watched.

He and his group turned the corner to see a man wearing an Oto hitai-ate and a jonin uniform leaning against the wall. "Well?" he asked, "How did it go?"

Kabuto smirked, the innocent looking face he was wearing dropping away, a sinister smirk gracing his features. He pulled out his deck of ninja info cards. "I got all the data you need…Orochimaru-sama," he replied, "And from what I gather, you're little venture with the Uchiha boy went well?"

Orochimaru grinned, his yellow eyes glinting in the light of the hallway. "Hmmm," he said, "Yes, I think it did." He started laughing, also unaware of the presence observing the exchange.

**I thought so**, Tetsuya thought, **The Uchiha heir, hmmm? Why would he want him? Even he has to know that taking the kid's Sharingan wouldn't be as effective as it should. The boy hasn't even fully developed it yet.**

He dropped the genjutsu he was using to blend in with the wall. **What are you planning, Orochimaru?**

* * *

Anko surveyed the remaining twenty participants. **Too damn many**, she thought, looking at the Hokage, who sat on a raised dias near the Statue of Seals. **Looks like Tetsuya-sama will have to pull double duty. **

"Alright maggots," she called out, "Now things are going to get really interesting. I'll leave it to your third stage proctor to explain things." She glanced at the doorway behind them. "Here he comes now." The collected group of genins turned to look.

Sakura gasped, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto began pointing at him and muttering incoherent words, mostly, "You…cloak guy…strong…"

Temari and Kankuro's eyes were wide, while Gaara looked on impassively.

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten looked on curiously, while the three Oto-nins glared.

Hinata fidgetted under a look from the brown cloaked man who walked past her. Kiba and Akumaru growled at this seemingly hostile action towards their teammate, while Shino remained completely cool.

Up in the stands, Orochimaru was glaring hard at the back of the person walking forward. **Is it really you, teme?**

The man stopped when he reached the center of the arena, and bowed to the Hokage. Naruto and the others watched as he ripped off his cloak.

He wore a simple grey gi top, with a brown pants. His gi was held shut by a brown obi. He had wild brown hair with a few streaks of grey, held back in a loose ponytail. He wore black sandles, and had a bandolier with senbon needles inside it over his left shoulder.

It was his eyes that struck everyone. That solid steel grey seemed to drill right into their hearts with and accuracy the Byakugan and Sharingan couldn't even dream to match.

He reached into his gi, and pulled out a 50 ryo coin, which he began to pass over the knuckles of his right hand.

"It's…it's…." Sakura stuttered. Naruto looked at his pink haired teammember.

"Eh? You know this guy, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata's stuttering voice came, getting the hyperactive blondes' attention, "In our village, it is said that there were four ninja's who were stronger than anyone else. They were the s-students of Sandaime-sama…they are c-called the…the Legendary Y-Yonnin."

"The Legendary…Yonnin?" Naruto asked, "You mean…"

"This guy…" Sasuke muttered, staring at the man.

"Is one of the four," Sakura said, "The master of the winds…the turtle sage…

"Greetings, children," the man spoke up, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your proctor for stage three…

"My name is Mikazeno Tetsuya."

Next time; What is fate? What is strenght? Can a person change themselves, and others as well? What is 'the way of the ninja'?" **The Legendary Four, **Chapter Five, **The Way of the Ninja, The Challenge of Fate!** Be there!


	6. The Way of the Ninja, prt 1

Disclaimer; If I had a dollar for every time I've said I don't own Naruto…I'd be up to $6.00 by now! Oh, how cruel is fate…

Author's notes; Okay, now we're getting somewhere on the review part, but lets pick up the pace, people! More reviews! More praise! More applesauce! (If you're confused about that last one, then my task is done…)

**Dragon Man 180**; Glad you liked the interaction, I was going for a more personable approach last chapter. As for how he'll view Hinata, you're pretty close. And as for Hayate…sorry, that would be telling! (Big cheeky grin)

**Tellemicus Sundance**; Glad you like it. Things are really going to start changing now, though. It all starts this chapter.

**Blue Moiraine Sedai**; It's not that I don't like Sasuke, it's just that I have a hard time writing him with a positive light. Lord knows I can understand him; if someone had done that to my family, I'd be the same way. I agree with you on Sai, however…

**Obliviandragon**; I will, thanks!

**Shinobi's Fire**; Glad you liked it. As for Tetsuya's chakra capacity, that will be revealed at the end of the chapter. He's still the weakest of the Yonnin, but he makes up for it with his analytical abilities. While he's no Shikamaru, he's definitely brilliant. Also, he has a special technique only his family can use because of the irregularity of his bloodline…but that will come later!

**Stoictimer**; While I am changing many things from this point on, much of the cannon will still be used…So yeah, Obito is dead, Rin is AWOL, Sasuke has the curse seal, and puppies are still cute. (Laughter sign turns on now)

**Ashley22**; Will do! Here's chapter 5!

**Deviltwit**; Thanks!

**Yarochisai**; Not sure what you mean by admin, but thanks. Keep reading, I think it gets better each chapter!

**Soul-Harvester**; Thanks. Sorry about the shortness of the exams, but I wanted to keep them short so I could get to this point, the prelims. Here is where the story really starts to take shape.

Author's 2nd note; At the end of this chapter, I've included a brief biography of Tetsuya, including a list of his abilities, and a hint of what's to come. Hope you like it, now on with the fic!

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter 5**

**The Way of the Ninja, the Challenge of Fate**

**Part One**

_It was his eyes that struck everyone. That solid steel grey seemed to drill right into their hearts with and accuracy the Byakugan and Sharingan couldn't even dream to match._

_He reached into his gi, and pulled out a 50 ryo coin, which he began to pass over the knuckles of his right hand._

_"It's…it's…." Sakura stuttered. Naruto looked at his pink haired teammember._

_"Eh? You know this guy, Sakura-chan?" he asked._

_"N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata's stuttering voice came, getting the hyperactive blondes' attention, "In our village, it is said that there were four ninja's who were stronger than anyone else. They were the s-students of Sandaime-sama…they are c-called the…the Legendary Y-Yonnin."_

_"The Legendary…Yonnin?" Naruto asked, "You mean…"_

_"This guy…" Sasuke muttered, staring at the man._

_"Is one of the four," Sakura said, "The master of the winds…the turtle sage…_

_"Greetings, children," the man spoke up, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your proctor for stage three…_

_"My name is Mikazeno Tetsuya."_

* * *

Orochimaru was not at all pleased with this new turn of events.

He watched as Tetsuya walked by each of the chuunin-hopefuls, evaluating them and their status. His former teammember was gazing at each chuunin-hopeful with an intent only certain people would recognise.

He was trying to detect Orochimaru's chakra signature.

**Damn him and that bloodline limit of his**, the snake yonnin thought, **With his ability he can sense chakra far easer than others save those in the Hyuuga clan. If he finds my signature on Kabuto… **He was shocked when Tetsuya mearly glanced at his young medic-spy before moving on to his teammates and beyond. **Something isn't right…**

Tetsuya knew making only a cursory glance at Kabuto was a risky manuver, especially with Orochimaru waiting in the wings, but it was move he had to make. He had already sensed the dark chakra upon the Uchiha boy's neck, and was desperate to see if his suspicions were correct.

If they were, then Orochimaru's intentions would be made clear.

When he passed the Hyuuga girl however, he was forced to pause, and swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

With the exception of her hairstyle, and the noticable lack of self-confidence, she was the spitting image of Shikuko, his lost love.

**Are the gods mocking me?** He thought as he passed her, moving down the line. He paused next at the other Hyuuga present. **First one that looks like Shikuko, and now Hizashi's son? **He felt the darkness boiling inside the boy, and noticed how he flinched ever-so-slightly when his eyes landed on the hitai-ate coveing the young man's brow.

It pained Tetsuya to see the symbol he loved used to cover a symbol of shame and dispair. He thought again of Shikuko, and wondered how she would have felt, seeing her grandchildren like this.

**I haven't kept my promise yet, Shikuko-chan**, he thought, **But I swear I will.**

When he caim to the Uzumaki gaki, he couldn't supress a smirk. The kid didn't seem to take it too well.

"Hey, what's so funny, old man!" he shouted, drawing gasps of both shock and outrage from those around him.

Tetsuya smirked again. "There's always at least one loudmouth in every group of gaki's like you," he said, turning around, "You all obviously have impressive skills, and a strong desire to advance."

He walked toward where Anko and a sickly looking jonin named Hayate were standing. "However," he continued, "I doubt any of you will really become chuunin."

He had to force himself to keep from laughing at the outraged cries coming from behind him. His eyes darted to Anko, who was also doing her level best to keep from laughing. Hayate mearly covered his laughter up by 'fake' coughing.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU OLD WINDBAG!" came the voice of the Kyuubi kid. Tetsuya felt his eye twitch.

'Windbag' had been Jiraiya's favorite taunt for Tetsuya afterall.

"All of you," Tetsuya began to explain, "Are missing something. Desire and skill can take you far, but they are only two of five necessary requirements to achieve chuunin status." He turned to the group. "Intelligence, determination, and discipline. Along with skill and desire, these five elements make up the very basis for becoming chuunin…no, more than that, they are the very basis for being a ninja, period. If you don't have those…"

"Then save me and everyone else here both the time and effort. Quit now."

He stared hard at the group, his eyes darting from face to face. His eyes landed on the spy, Kabuto, and he wasn't surprised to see him raise his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm withdrawing," the silver haired youth spoke up.

Tetsuya nodded, even as he watched the exchange between the Naruto gaki and the spy. **That kid is going to be pissed when he finds out the truth**, he thought. He looked over at Anko.

"That leaves twenty candidates even, Tetsuya-sama," she said, in answer to his unspoken question, "Still too many."

"And here I was hoping to get in that card game over at the Tenkawa club," Tetsuya muttered, "Oh well. I guess seeing these kids fight will be entertainment enough." He looked at the group. "Well, now that we've weeded out the real losers, I'll explain the nature of the third stage of the exam.

"Simply put; it's a fight." He noticed the Hyuuga girl cringe slightly at that. **She's that timid? What has Hiashi done to this girl?**

He motioned to a giant video monitor that was being lowered down behind him. "Your names have all been entered into the system here," he explained, "Two names will be chosen at random. The two individuals chosen will come down to the center of the arena. They will then battle it out; its anything goes. The only rule is this; When I say a fight is over, its over. If any of you continue after I've called the match, then I will not only disqualify you from the exam…

"I will personally end your ninja career."

He let the thought hang in the air for a few moments. "Now that we're clear on that, let the match ups begin."

He turned to the screen to see the first two names pop-up.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

**The Uchiha boy right off the bat, huh?** The Turtle yonnin thought, **I wonder if he's strong enough to resist Orochimaru's mark.**

"Very well," he spoke up, "Will the two fighters come forward? Everyone else, please move up to the second level. You may watch the matches from there until your turn comes up."

He watched as the children began walking up the stares to the gangway suspended above the arena. He then noticed Kakashi talking to the dark haired survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Don't use the Sharingan," he heared the lazy-eyed jonin mutter, as he walked up the stares. The rest of the conversation was lost as Tetsuya looked over at the Akado boy doing warm-up stretches.

**What does Orochivmaru want with this boy?**

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the tall brown haired yonnin with suspicion. Of course he had heard of him; the only person in their class that hadn't heard of the Legendary Four was Naruto obviously.

**Orochimaru is said to be one of them,** the boy thought as he felt the painful twinge around his curse seal, **Where does this guy stand in comparison? If I become stronger than him, will I be able to kill Itachi?**

"Are you both ready?" the yonnin asked, drawing Sasuke's attention back to the real world.

"Yeah," his opponent said.

"I'm ready," he replied.

The man nodded. "HAJIME!" (Start)

The masked oponent quickly reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a handful of shuriken, launching them at the dark haired youth. Sasuke smirked, then dodged the thrown blades, retaliating with some of his own. He focused on not activating his Sharingan eyes -as much as he wanted to- as per Kakashi's instructions.

The pair exchanged blows for a few minutes, neither doing much damaged. It was when Sasuke began breathing heavy that he realised something was wrong.

**Why do I feel like I'm out of energy?** He asked himself, **This guy doesn't seem winded at all!**

"Heh, figuered it out yet?" his opponent taunted, "You can't win against my bloodline limit!"

Sasuke frowned. "Bloodline huh? So what are you doing then?"

The taller boy laughed. "Since you're going to lose, why not show you?" He let his aura flare for a few seconds, showing the connection between him and Sasuke. The people in the audience gasped. "I can absoarb your chakra, even at a distance. The longer we fight, the weaker you become!"

Sasuke growled. He was trapped, and he knew it. The curse seal kept his Sharingan and ninjustu from being usable, and his taijutsu only helped drain him faster.

His neck throbbed as his anger grew. He remembered looking at Naruto and telling him that he wanted to fight him, and the look of…joy, in the kid's eyes. He was going to disappoint him, all because he was too weak…

Just like Itachi said.

The thought of his murding bastard of a brother caused something to snap in Sasuke's mind, and he felt a sudden rush of energy…a foul, evil, _powerful_, rush of energy.

He knew what he had to do to win.

He rushed at his opponent, dropping down at the last minute to deliver a vicious kick to the other guy's jaw. The man was launched into the air, and Sasuke, even as he struggled against Orochimaru's mark, pummled his oponent with a move he had seen from another…

"_SHISHI RENDAN_!"

* * *

Tetsuya watched as the Uchiha boy dropped his opponent with one last kick from his 'Shishi Rendan'. He kept his face neutral as he stopped the fight, annoucing Sasuke as the winner. He looked at Kakashi with a frown as he lead Sasuke way, saying he was going to seal up the curse mark.

**That Shishi Rendan is just the first two steps of the Primary Lotus,** he thought, looking up into the rafters. He saw his former student's son Gai standing there, also looking grim. Beside him was…a clone…of himself. The boy seemed…not upset, but rather disappointed. **Has Gai taught that kid the Lotus? What on earth could he be thinking?**

Tetsuya let his mind dwell on that even as the next match-up between one of the Sound genin and the Aburame heir ended in a gruesome fashion. He didn't even cringe as the boy - Zaku - lost both of his arms to the kikai bugs that his opponent controlled.

He simply nodded when he saw the match up between the Suna-nin Kankuro and the other member of the spy Kabuto's team. He had sensed the chakra strings from the beginning, so he had known the result.

The match up after that proved far more entertaining.

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

* * *

Ino couldn't believe it had come to this.

Despite all the claims she made, all the arguments and insults she had hurled at the pink haired girl before her…

She had never stopped seeing Sakura as her friend.

Even as she heard Sakura say that she was far stronger, and didn't need to concern herself with her blonde counterpart, Ino couldn't help but think, deep down, that Sakura felt the same way.

**I understand, Sakura,** she thought, pulling her hitai-ate from her waist and tying in around her forehead, even as her friend did the same, pulling hers from her hair.

Sakura smiled. **Just a bud, huh?** She thought as she finished tying the symbol of her home around her own forehead.

**This will be an all out fight!** Both girls had no way of knowing that their hearts, minds, and spirits were both synchronised at that very moment.

They turned and bowed to the man who had been an inpiration to many. "We're ready," they said.

The man smiled, and surprised them both with a comment. "Your grandmothers would both be very proud," he said, "HAJIME!"

Sakura quickly rushed through the seals for _Bushin no Jutsu_, creating three copies of herself to confuse her opponent. Ino was unprepared when Sakura quickly launched herself forward, driving her fist into the blonde's jaw, sending her flying. She noticed the yonnin wince at the attack, and mutter something about "Another Tsunade", before she was forced to dodge an assault from Ino.

The pair traded blows back and forth for a long time. Punch after punch, kick after kick, neither was able to get the upper hand. In this battle…

They were true equals.

Ino, despite the pain she was in, could not help but be proud of her formerly shy friend. While they were rivals for Sasuke's heart, and constantly threw barbs at each other, Ino knew they were united; friends, rivals…

Kunoichi…

"…be even with someone who's more concerned with growing her hair and looking pretty?" came Sakura's voice.

But just because they were friends didn't mean they couldn't get angry at each other though.

Ino growled, even as she sliced her hair off. "I DON'T NEED THIS!" she shouted, tossing the hair at Sakura. She quickly began running through a sequence of seals.

**Rat, donkey, crane, tiger, rat**. "I'll make 'I give up' come out of your own mouth, forehead girl!"

Sakura smirked. **She can't be stupid enough to try and use _Ninpou_; _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, in a battle. I'll just have to teach…her…**

She gasped when she tried to move, looking down to see her feet stuck because of Ino's hair. She didn't hear Ino's voice call out the technique, but she did feel herself being shoved aside as Ino forced her mind into her head.

She wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing she knew, Ino was back in her body, muttering something about split personalities.

The pair rushed forward, each launching one last blow…

* * *

Tetsuya smiled as the girls were taken up to their respective teams. **I wonder how Inoko and Hanako would have liked that match?** He thought as he called down another two girls, Tenten and Temari for the fifth match.

He was not happy with the results.

While he had to appauld the suna kunoichi for her excellent use of the kamatachi techinque, her arrogant attitude left much to be desired.

When she threw the battered weapons user against towards the wall, Tetsuya came within an inch of disqualifying her.

But then the Lee kid came in.

"KONOHA RENPUU!" he cried, launching the spinning technique at the blonde, pigtailed girl. His leg was about to connect with her fan…

Both contestants were sent flying by a powerful gust of wind.

"_FUUTON_; _JET STREAM JUSTU_!"

Tetsuya stood there glaring at the two. "That was for two reasons," he said, bending down to check on the Tenten girl. He looked at the blonde Suna-nin. "One, I had already called the match, so throwing this girl against the wall was completely unnecessary. As ninja we live brutal, bloody lives, but that does not mean we should seek that blood out."

He then turned to the other young ninja. "Second; While it is admirable that you wanted to avenge your teammate, attacking another ninja in this exam without express permission is not only dangerous, it's completely lacking in honor."

He frowned at the crestfallen look on the boy. "You obviously have great skill in taijutsu," he continued, "But you must remember when it is allowed to use those skills."

Rock Lee nodded, even as his sensei, Gai, appeared next to him. "Wait your turn, Lee," he said, "Tetsuya-sama is correct."

"Temari, get back here," came down the voice of Gaara. The Group of people looked up into his baggy green eyes, "Quit fooling around with that guardian fellow. You're embarrassing our country."

"S-sorry…Gaara," she muttered, leaping up to the balcony.

"Hey, Suna team," Gai spoke up, earning stares from all around, "Don't be so confident. This kid…is strong."

Tetsuya carried the unconsious Tenten to Gai. "She'll be fine with rest. She fought well." Gai nodded, taking hold of the girl Tetsuya stared into his eyes. "Konoha Renpu," he whispered, "One of the first techiques…tell me…have you taught him _those_ moves?"

Gai nodded. "He's up to five," was his only response, leaping up to the gangway with his apprentice. Tetsuya kept his face impassive, even as his mind was awhirl.

**Five? What is Gai thinking?** He wondered, **Even Taiya would be unhappy about that! **He looked up at the boy who looked much like a minature clone of his sensei. **What will happen if he has to fight…him?**

He looked up to the video screen to see the next match.

* * *

**Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru**

"Ah, geez," the black haired boy muttered, "This is so annoying." He looked over at the Sound kunoichi. He hadn't even seen her techniques yet, but she for sure knew about his. "Its hard fighting a girl too." He complained, trying to keep her off balance.

The grey garbed girl frowned."Then I'll finish it quickly," she replied, pulling out two of her senbon, each with a bell attached. She glanced over at the proctor, who was smirking.

"Senbon? My kinda girl," he said, "HAJIME!"

Kin quickly leapt back, tossing her senbon even as the boy was attempting to use that 'shadow' technique Dosu had warned her about. She knew she could beat this guy, especially if he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Shikamaru smirked. "Bells huh? Let me guess, next you'll throw one senbon with a bell, and one with out, making me have to guess where the second is?" he laughed, "Such an obvious move."

Kin smirked. **Gotcha**, she thought, as she pulled on the wire.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard the jingle from the bell. **Wire!** He thought, even as the needles scratched him as they flew by. **Nice move**, he mentally congradulated his oponent, **But now I know how I can get you.** He quickly ran through the seals.

**Dog, rat, snake, snake, ox, tiger, rat. **"NINPOU; _KAGEMANE NO JUTSU_!" He began surging his shadow towards the Oto-girl, laying his trap.

Kin smirked even as she flipped backwards, readying another volley of senbon. "I knew it," she called over to him as he dodged her wire and needles, "You're nothing but a one-hit-wonder! The same jutsu over and over…" she readied another batch of senbon. "How someone like you could be a…" She froze in midsentence. **My, my body!** She thought, **I can't…how…when did…**

"Kagemane…successful," Shikamaru spoke up, "In case you're wondering…I'll show you." He bent his head forwards, causing Kin to mirror his action.

Her eyes widened when she saw the shadow underneath her wire.

"Wire at that height doesn't make a shadow," Shikamaru explained, "I made mine really thin and sent it forward. You were so focused on taunting me that you didn't even notice."

Kin's eyes widened as he pulled out a shuriken, forcing her to do the same. "W-what are you…doing!" she shouted, "If you throw that, then…"

She was saved the effort as Tetsuya stepped forward. "Winner, Nara Shikamaru," he annouced, drawing more that a few surprised cries, as well as one of outrage from the girl.

"HEY!" she shouted, "I can still fight! I know his jutsu has a time limit!"

Tetsuya frowned at the girl. "Listen, Kin, is it?" he said, "One of the most basic principles of being a ninja is being both aware of yourself…and your environment." He looked over at Shikamaru. "Show her." Shikamaru turned his head to look at the wall, forcing Kin to look behind her.

She gasped as she noticed how close the wall was.

**He would have thrown, causing me to as well**, she realized, **Then all he would have to do…**

"Is bend backward quickly," Tetsuya finished her thought, walking over to her, "Nara-kun, drop the Kagemane. You advance to the next round." The lazy Nara heir muttered something about it being 'troublesome' and began walking up the gangway. Kin glared at his back, then looked up into the steel eyes of the proctor. "A word of advice, young lady," he said.

"The prettiest and kindest seeming snakes are often the most poisonous and treacherous."

Kin's eyes widened. **How…how does he know about…**

Tetsuya smiled at her. "Go join your sensei and teammate," he said, "We have another match to go."

The girl forced down the feeling of dread in her stomach as she leapt up to the area where Dosu and Orochimaru were waiting. **What does he mean?**

Tetsuya noticed the Oto-Jonin frown at him. Tetsuya stared straight back.

**What are you up to, Orochimaru?** Tetsuya was thinkin.

**You won't ruin my fun, Tetsuya**, was Orochimaru's thought.

Everyone turned to see the next match up appear on the screen.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

Next time; A boy who refuses to give up, despite all the odds stacked against him. A girl who whishes only to change herself, and to be seen by the one she admires. The shadow of hatred that has split a house, and the bloodlust of a demon facing the power of youth! **The Legendary Four, **Chapter Five, **Part two! **BE THERE!

Special add on;

Biography; Turtle sage, Master of the winds, Tetsuya

Name; Mikazeno Tetsuya

Rank; Special Jonin, member of the Yonnin, the Legendary Four

Age; 52

Height; 6 ft 5 in

Weight; 187 lb

Description; Wild brown hair with bits of grey, back kept in a loose ponytail. Grey gi, dark brown pants, black sandles. A black bandolier holds his arsenal of senbon, kunai, wire, smoke bombs, and exploding tags.

Bloodline limit; Broken Paths

Tetsuya's clan, the Mikazeno, was known for both erractic behaivor, and unbelievable chakra reserves. This is because of the 'Broken Paths' bloodline limit, which is about his chakra pathways.

The chakra pathways are broken at certain points throughout the body, usually centered near the Eight Celestial Gates. Because of this, depending upon the emotional status of the person, a Mikazeno can regulate the flow of chakra in their body far more easily than others, but at a severe cost.

Because the limiting effects of the gates is dulled by the broken points of the pathways, the chakra never stops flowing. This makes Tetsuya very susseptable to genjutsu, as well as chakra exhaustion. To control this, Tetsuya must constantly maintain a state of calmness, even in battle. If he gets angry, his chakra pathways go into overdrive, causing his gates to open, even if he doesn't want them too.

The Mikazeno clan did not let this drawback of their bloodline to keep them down, however, as they were the ones who came up with the perfect fighting style for this bloodline.

Goken – the Iron Fist style – was developed by the Mikazeno clan.

Because most jutsu require an emotional context as well as chakra molding, Tetsuya is limited only to Fuuton, or wind style jutsu's. Fuuton jutsu's require little to no emotion, only direction of chakra, much like the technique used by Dosu in conjunction with his 'Melody Arm'.

The Mikazeno clan has two secret techniques, along with the fuuton jutsu's and Goken fighting style.

The first will be seen next chapter.

The second will come during the battle for Konoha.

Tetsuya's techniques;

Ninjutsu;

Fuuton; Dust Storm Jutsu – D-rank. Creates a small dust storm. Used primarly as a distraction or diversion technique.

Fuuton; Sonic Arrow Jutsu – B-rank. Placing fingers upon lips and blowing with chakra, can created a peircing gust of wind that howls like a banshee.

Fuuton; Slicing Tornado Jutsu – A+ rank. Think of it like a Kamatachi, but with a tornado twist

Fuuton; Jetstream Jutsu – C rank. Just a big push of air, but with proper timing, can cause severe damage.

Fuuton; Gale Shield Jutsu – B Rank. Defensive technique. Creates a spinning wall of air infront of the ninja. Can block almost all fire, earth, and water, techniques. Useless against lightning, however.

Genjutsu

None

Taijutsu; Senbon, Goken; Konoha Renpu, Konoha Yonshuu, Primary Lotus, Reverse Lotus, and one other (next chapter).

Hobbies; Playing cards, passing his coin over his knuckles, visiting old friends.

Dreams; To heal the Hyuuga clan, and to stop Orochimaru.


	7. The Way of the Ninja, prt 2

Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would still share (Pffft, yeah right).

Author's Note; We're only at 41 reviews folks, c'mon! I'm going to keep writing, but some more feed back would be nice. Don't you like me? (Pathetic whimpering sounds)

**Scienceboy**; In most cases, yes, but in this story, I'm counting Goken as one single style, which includes all the Lotus and Konoha wind techniques.

**Shinobi's Fire**; Tetsuya will take on another apprentice, and no it will not be Naruto. That's still going to be Jiraiya's job. As for Sarutobi living, I haven't decided yet…its an iffy situation; If he lives, then there is no reason to search for Tsunade, who is needed to teach Sakura. It's hard to say.

**Dragon Man 180**; True, Sasuke did add on the mid air attacks, but the first two steps of the technique (aside from opening the first gate) are the kick and the shadowing of the opponent in flight. Sasuke copied these two parts, which is what Tetsuya saw, and concerned him when he saw Rock Lee for the first time. More on that this chapter. As for Hinata…

**AngelHinata**; First off; cool name! I like Hinata to! However, Tetsuya neither likes nor dislikes the Hyuuga clan. He mearly wishes to keep his promise to Shikuko. How he does that is how this story will progress…but you and Dragon Man 180 are on to something…(sneaky grin)

**Tellemicus Sundance**; Thanks, and I like how your story "Naruto; Legacy of the Rasengan" is coming along as well. Are you going the Naruto/Hinata route with that too?

**HolyKnight5**; Thanks, keep reading.

**Soul-Harvester**; Will do, so keep reading!

**Deviltwit; **Thanks, but how about some more words next time? I can use all the input I can get!

**Stoictimer**; Yeah, I know. I can only hope I'll be like that in my golden years (Big Cheeky Grin)

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter 5**

**The Way of the Ninja, the Challenge of Fate**

**Part 2**

_"A word of advice, young lady," he said._

_"The prettiest and kindest seeming snakes are often the most poisonous and treacherous."_

_Kin's eyes widened. **How…how does he know about…**_

_Tetsuya smiled at her. "Go join your sensei and teammate," he said, "We have another match to go."_

_The girl forced down the feeling of dread in her stomach as she leapt up to the area where Dosu and Orochimaru were waiting. **What does he mean?**_

_Tetsuya noticed the Oto-Jonin frown at him. Tetsuya stared straight back._

_**What are you up to, Orochimaru?** Tetsuya was thinkin._

_**You won't ruin my fun, Tetsuya**, was Orochimaru's thought._

_Everyone turned to see the next match up appear on the screen._

_**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**_

* * *

Tetsuya had to keep from chuckling out loud at the reactions of both of the participants up on the gangway. The Uzumaki gaki certainly seemed pumped for his fight, as he was the first one to rush down into the arena. He watched as the boy began to stretch while waiting for the Inuzuka heir to come on down.

**Amazing,** he thought**, With the exception of the marks on his cheeks, and his nose, the boy is the spitting image of Arashi.** He smirked slightly. **He's almost as loud as the punk too.**

Memories of the now deceased Yondaime always brought regrets to Tetsuya's soul. He had been away during the battle with the Kyubi, and had even been away during the inauguration of Arashi as Hokage. While the two hadn't been close, he had still considered the young man a friend.

Of course, what hurt even more was the thought that he hadn't been able to stay in the village long enough to dance with his adoptive niece on her wedding day…

**  
**

_**13 ½ years prior…**_

_Tetsuya smiled as Sarutobi lead the girl down the aisle. Her long brown tresses had been done up in an elaborate braid, courtesy of her friend, his former pupil Taiya. Her blue eyes shined with joy, and were set off by the simple white wedding kimono she wore._

_Her soon-to-be husband stood at the alter, his spiked golden locks glinting in the afternoon sunlight. He was dressed in the formal robes of the office of Hokage. At his right was his old sensei, Jiraiya, and behind Jiraiya were the young Fire Shadow's two remaining apprentices, Rin and Kakashi, the later covering his left eye with his hitai-ate._

_The Fire Lord stood to the far left, along with his wife, who was holding her newest cat. Tetsuya couldn't help but chuckle at the number of times the woman had lost cats. Taiya would always complain when they were given the task of finding the lady's errant feline._

_Tetsuya managed to keep a happy image on his face for the entire ceremony, and through part of the reception, before he had to let it slip._

_It was sheer bad luck that Shizuka had accosted him as he had been trying to leave unnoticed._

"_Uncle, where are you going?" she asked, "You haven't even danced with me yet."_

_The disappointment in her eyes told him all he needed to know; she had been expecting this, but had hoped it wouldn't happen._

**Present**

To this day that memory had haunted him. Yet another promise he had failed to keep. He swore to himself as the other boy made his way to the ring that it would be the last one.

Kiba couldn't be happier with this turn of events. He had gotten the best possible opponent for this situation

"Alright, Akamaru!" he crowed, "Easy victory this one! We'll be in the next round for sure!"

Akamaru barked a few times, from the sound of it, cautioning his master. He had always known something was strange about the blonde haired boy they were about to fight. Something about him had always smelled…powerful, and dangerous.

While it was no where near as bad as with that sand boy, it still caused Akamaru's fur to stand on edge.

Kiba, however, wasn't even listening to his nin-dog. He was remembering all the times Naruto had screwed up some test or another.The time he henged into Hokage-sama with an old woman's face still brought Kiba to his knees every time he thought about it.

"Don't worry, Akamaru," he continued, "This…dobe…is no match for us!"

Akamaru yipped a few more times, but his master was already dreaming of other things. The young nin dog felt that he would have sighed if he could.

* * *

Naruto was still thinking about what Sasuke had mentioned before the preliminary fights had started.

"_Naruto, you're one of the people I want to fight._"

Ever since he had first seen the dark haired Uchiha survivor, he had wanted some kind of acknowledgement from him. It wasn't envy or hatred that motivated the blonde haired shinobi to compete with his teammate, but understanding.

He knew how lonely Sasuke was, because that's how he was too.

Naruto, after hearing Sasuke say that, knew that for the first time ever, he had gotten what he wanted from the other boy; acknowledgement.

He wouldn't let the teme down.

He noticed Rock Lee staring at him as he walked by. What surprised him was when the fuzzy-brows spoke to him.

"Do not lose, Naruto-san," he said, earning a sharp look from the blonde, "Because I wish to fight you as well." If Naruto could have smiled any wider, he would have.

Now he had two people who acknowledged his strength.

He started to stretch lightly while waiting for Kiba and his dog. He knew how good Kiba was at taijutsu, so he wanted to be loose. Yet as he was doing his stretches, he kept glancing over at the proctor, that Tetsuya guy. Every time he looked, the man seemed to be staring at him, Hinata, or that other guy, Neji. It weirded him out; what was so interesting?

However, that line of thought would have to wait, as he noticed Kiba telling Akamaru that this would be an easy win.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Don't underestimate me, dog-breath! I'm a helluva lot stronger than I was!"

"Doesn't matter, there's no way you're a match for me," Kiba replied, "Let's get him, Akamaru!"

"Bark!" came the reply.

"Hey, keep that dog away," Naruto protested, "He'll only get in the way of our fight!"

"Are you that stupid?" Kiba asked, kneeling down to scratch behind his dog's ears, "Akamaru and I are a team. We fight together."

Naruto's eyes bulged out, and he turned to Tetsuya with a look of protest. "Hey, is that even allowed?" he asked.

Tetsuya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course it is," he replied, "In battle, a ninja uses anything and everything as a tool or weapon. The Inuzuka clan is well known for their contract with dogs, and the partnerships between them. This boy's mother and sister are both famous for it." He looked at the boy. "Even your sensei has a contract with the nin-dogs. Hasn't he ever taught you about that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, all he ever taught us was tree walking," he replied.

Tetsuya frowned, and looked up at Kakashi, who had pulled out another one of Jiraiya's perverted works. "I see," he replied, "I'll need to have a few words with him about that…"

"Well, anyway," Naruto continued, turning his attention back to Kiba, "I guess you'll need all the help you can get, so go ahead and use you're little puppy."

Kiba growled, and motioned for Akamaru to stay back. "I'll finish you with one hit," he replied, his hands quickly flying into the dog seal, "NINPOU! _BEAST MIMICKRY JUTSU_!"

He dropped down on to all fours, and his face became very feral. His fingernails extended into claws, and his muscles seemed to bulge.

Tetsuya stepped back, and called out the start. "HAJIME!"

Kiba shot off like a rocket, barreling straight towards his surprised opponent. **Fast!** Was all Naruto had time to think before the grey clad blur slammed into him with the force of a loaded cart.

Up in the stands, the spectartors were all nodding, not at all surprised by the outcome.

"Like that loser Naruto could ever beat Kiba," Ino was saying, "This match is done."

So it was a great surprise to everyone, especially Kiba, when Naruto stood up, chuckling. "H-hey! Whats so funny, loser!" he feral boy shouted.

"You…don't get it…do you?" the orange clad youth spoke up, "I let you hit me, just so I could find out what you're all about!" At the Inuzuka's surprised look, he wiped some blood off of his lip. "Go ahead and use your little puppy or not, it won't matter in the end; I'm gonna take you down!"

A certain pale-eyed girl was desperately hoping Naruto would be true to his word.

"Hmmph! Fine!" Kiba said, motioning to Akamaru, "Let's get him boy!"

The white and black dog barked loudly, rushing at his opponent. Kiba quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it at Naruto's feet, blinding him.

Naruto leapt to the side, desperately trying to keep the smoke from entering his eyes and lungs. **Keep moving, and they can't…HUH!**

He grunted in pain as something latched onto his arm. He looked down to see Akamaru hanging off his arm, and a sudden thought struck him…

Kiba was all but laughing his tail off. "Good job, Akamaru," he said as the smoke cleared, leaving behind a fallen Naruto. His dog barked at him, running towards his master's voice, "That'll teach him to yeOWCH!"

He couldn't believe it; Akamaru had BITTEN HIM!

Or so he had thought.

He looked down as the smoke from the henge died away, staring at the…blonde…cannibal…that was hanging off his arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" he shouted.

He needn't have bothered, as Naruto willingly dropped his arm and began spitting and hacking. "YUCK! You taste like dog!" he shouted.

Up in the stands, the comments began to turn a different route.

"Whoa! When did Naruto…become good?" Shikamaru was muttering, far quieter than his own blonde teammate.

"T-that can't be Naruto!" Ino stuttered, "There's no way he could match Kiba…maybe even win!" She glanced over at Sakura and her sensei. With Kakashi's mask she couldn't tell, but the look on Sakura's face said it all.

They'd been expecting this.

"This exam," Sakura was muttering, "Ever since it started, Naruto has grown…he's no longer 'that Naruto'…he's a true shinobi."

Off to the side, Hinata was smiling, keeping her face hidden. **Naruto-kun…has always been strong**, she thought, remembering how he had always stood up, and had never quit despite the treatment he received from the villagers. **I only wish…**

**That I could be strong too.**

"Alright, Naruto," Kiba growled, as he saw his opponent holding Akamaru by his fore paws, "Now I get serious!"

Naruto smirked. "Well, then I guess me too," was the reply.

Kiba growled again, before pulling out a small green pellet, and flicking it into his dog's mouth.

Off to the side, Tetsuya was forced to cover a grimace. **Hyorugan**, he thought, **So Kogane taught him about that, huh? This could get ugly...**

Akamaru began to growl, then roar, as his coat changed to a brilliant crimson, and his physical strength forced Naruto to drop him. Naruto cried out.

"Hey! What was that!"

"A 'soldier pill'," Tetsuya spoke up, "Kind of like a mega-vitamin supplement and steak dinner all rolled into one. It's a perfectly legal ninja tool…though I've never used one myself."

"But…his fur changed color!"

"So does a leaf in autumn," the brown haired proctor replied, "Are you going to ask me if that's illegal too?"

Naruto growled, "Fine, I'll still win!"

Kiba laughed, "You're hopeless!" He motioned to Akamaru, who leapt onto his head. "NINPOU! **_JUJIN BUSHIN_**!"

Where one feral Kiba was bad, two was just plain obscene. Tetsuya felt sorry for the Uzumaki gaki, since he knew what was coming next.

"JUJIN BUSHIN SUPREME TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE!" Kiba roared, as both he and Akamaru began twisting as if they were minature tornados…

"**_GATSUUGA_**!"

The pair of fighters criss-crossed around Naruto, slamming into him and sending him flying across the floor. The boy laid still, and Kiba, who had stopped spinning along with Akamaru, began to laugh.

"Go ahead and call the match, Tetsuya-sama," he boy said, "He ain't getting up from that."

Up in the stands his sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, couldn't help but agree, even as she saw the crestfallen look on her young kunoichi's face. **That boy has grown**, she thought, **But Kiba has grown…more…**

Both her eyes, and all of the spectators, widened as Naruto -bruised, battered, and bleeding- stood up. His eyes flashed with determination, and his face bore a grin that was both confident, and charming.

"Don't underestimate me," he said, spitting away some blood that had collected in his mouth, "I'm going to win…and then I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!"

Kiba laughed. "You, become Hokage?" he shouted as both he and Akamaru began rushing again, "You couldn't beat me if you actually tried!" He slammed into Naruto, sending him flying, "Just give up! Guys like you could never hope to be Hokage, so I'll become Hokage in your place! Then you can see…" He stopped at the sudden wave of killing intent slammed into him.

Naruto stood up again, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "I never give up, and I never back down; it's my nindo!" He pointed at the feral boy. "If you try to come between me and being Hokage," he said quietly, but his voice carried over to everyone, "Then you'll cry like a whipped dog!"

Tetsuya couldn't help but smirk at that. **If he only knew just how badly he insulted Kiba just now…**

Kiba growled, then roared as he and Akamaru began another set of spins.

Naruto leapt away from the Gatsuuga, but he knew he couldn't keep doing that. He knew he had to stop them from attacking, but he wasn't sure how…

It hit him like a lightning jutsu.

His hands quickly blurred into the required seals for _Henge no Jutsu_, and suddenly, where once there were two Kiba's, now stood three.

Kakashi and Sakura both grinned broadly.

**Just like my little prankster**, Kakashi thought, **He always keeps you on your toes.**

Sakura was having similar thoughts, but with slightly more angst. **Both Sasuke and Naruto**, she thought, **They've both grown so strong…and all I can do is watch.**

* * *

Down near the end of the gangway, another girl was having very different thoughts, but ones that would affect her future in a big way.

**We were told these Leaf genin were weak**, Kin thought, staring at the combatants below, **But these guys, and that Sasuke character…and what that proctor said…Has Orochimaru-sama lied to us? Are we the one's who are weak instead?**

* * *

Back down in the arena, Kiba was less than amused by Naruto's trick.

"Got news for you, Naruto," he said, "That won't work." He reared his hand back and slammed it into the copy on his left, "Because I can tell where you are by your stench!"

Kurenai nodded. "When he's using _Jujin Bushin_, Kiba's sense of smell gets magnified hundreds of times over," she explained to the onlookers, "Naruto didn't know that."

**O-oh, Naruto-kun**, Hinata thought, **Please, don't give up!**

Her other teammate, Shino, looked at her out of the corner of his sun-glasses. **Too bad**, he thought, **Naruto has definitely improved, but he just wasn't ready for this. Kiba could've used a good humiliation…**

Everyone in the arena gasped as the 'Kiba' they had thought to be Naruto transform…into Akamaru.

"WHAT!" Kiba cried out, "THERE'S NO WAY!" He turned his enraged gaze over to the other 'Kiba'. "You must be…" His fist slammed into the clone…

Which also changed into Akamaru.

Temari from the sand team was impressed. "He timed that perfectly," she said with some surprise, "He's quick at improvising, and he makes good use of his techniques."

"I'm surprised he's that good," Kankuro spoke up, "He seemed like such a putz before."

"Hmmm," was Gaara's only response.

Naruto grinned, even as he hunched down and began to focus his chakra. "Hey Kiba," he called, "There's this new move I've been working on…"

Kiba roared, and leapt behind Naruto. "You won't get the chance to…"

And then it happened.

Poot!

"AUUGGHRRGH!" Kiba cried out, his eyes watering even as they bulged out of their sockets.

Everyone in the audience was staring with varying degrees of shock, disgust, dismay, and in one case, hilarity.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Tetsuya laughed out loud, "Oh yeah, I like this kid!" He couldn't believe it, but it was just too ridiculous not to be true;

Naruto had broken wind right in front of Kiba's face.

Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed. "DAMN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

Everyone stared at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. He growled. "Fine," he said, "Now, about that move…" His hands came up into a simple seal, just a cross of index and middle fingers from both hands.

Tetsuya felt the surge of chakra, and noted a strange quality too it, even as Naruto called out his technique.

"**_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_**!" he shouted as four more Naruto's appeared around him and Kiba. The four launched into a series of attacks, each one calling out something as they struck.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

With the last syllable, the four clones executed a kick to Kiba's jaw, sending him flying upwards, even as the original Naruto himself was somersaulting down, his leg extended in a vicious axe kick.

"NARUTO RENDAN!"

Everyone winced at the hard impact Kiba made when he returned to the floor. Naruto was panting, but his face held a grin that showed just one thing;

He was having the time of his life.

Tetsuya knelt down to Kiba, who was groaning. "You know, Kogane-san had the same problem at her first Chuunin exam," he said, "Way too overconfident. Like Mother like son it seems."

"Winner of the match; Uzumaki Naruto."

He grinned at the boys enuthisastic whoops and hollers as he made his way up the stage, even as the medic-nins came to help Kiba. He grinned even wider as he watched what could only be called a heart warming exchange between the Hyuuga girl and the boy.

He turned to where Sarutobi was sitting, making a series of hand gestures that Sarutobi knew well.

-Surprising,- his former student signed, -And I see our resident princess has eyes for our local trouble maker.- The elder man grinned, then signed back to him.

-I've always said that girl has good taste,- he signed, getting a smirk from Tetsuya, who turned back to the screen.

Neither man was happy to see the next match up.

**Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

Neji couldn't say he was happy or angry with this turn of events.

He remembered the time he had first met his younger cousin, and how timid she had been. She was cute, and had smiled at him when he had grinned at her.

He had come to resent her after the incident with his father, though not nearly as much as he resented her father Hiashi. He hated how his own uncle could hurt his father with nothing but a simple hand-sign.

Still, he had never challenged his place as a branch family member.

It was fate.

And no one ever changed fate.

He waited as Hinata tended to the wounds of her teammate, even as he prepared to defeat his cousin. He had no real desire to hurt her, but at the same time, she needed to be told her place.

He was surprised when the proctor spoke to him.

"I know well about what happened, and all about the rift between the houses," he said, "As a shinobi of the Leaf, I expect you keep your personal feelings out of the match."

"I will do what is necessary," he replied, "Nothing more, nothing less."

He looked at the proctor, surprised to see a look of regret on his face. He was about to inquire what it was about, but Hinata had strode into the arena.

It was time to deal with his cousin.

* * *

Hinata knew that she was considered a coward and a failure by her clan. She was shy, timid even. She always bowed down to others, rather than demand that there be something else.

She knew she should be stronger with her Byakugan and her Jyuuken. She knew she should be able to defeat her younger sister in their spars.

But she never could…she couldn't hurt her sister. She couldn't hurt her family, even if they despised her.

Kiba was groaning on the pallet, asking her to withdraw from the match, telling her that Neji was cruel, that he would hurt her. He didn't want her hurt.

She knew Kiba had a crush on her…he was rather open with his feelings, much like Naruto, but he also knew he'd never be more than a friend. And as her friend, he was telling her to quit.

But she looked up at Naruto, and his bright blue eyes that had captured her heart the first time she saw them. His eyes, that even when they showed his sadness, always shone with confidence and determination. And now those eyes were shining on her.

She would not back down. She refused to see those eyes dim.

Neji had always been someone she admired, because of his confidence, and his strength. Even though she knew that he viewed her with the same disdain that the rest of the clan did, she had always seen him as a role model.

The idea of fighting him however…

She noticed the proctor speaking softly to him, and saw the slight narrowing of his eyes that other's would miss.

Neji was angry.

And she…was scared.

* * *

Tetsuya was tempted to call the match before even the first blow was struck. He had felt the killing intent the boy was projecting, despite how well the lad tried to contain it. The girl was trembling so fiercely that he thought she was experiencing her own personal earthquake.

He was even more tempted when the boy began to speak.

"Before we begin, Hinata-sama," he said, "I have one thing to say."

"Neji-nii-san," she whispered, allowing him to speak.

"You have no talent as a shinobi," he said, cutting straight to her heart, "You should quit now."

Everyone gasped at the harshness of his language, and Tetsuya found himself hard-pressed not to show the boy the full power of the Primary Lotus.

Neji wasn't done, however. "You're not a leader, you're a follower," he said, "You bow down to others rather than stand up for yourself. You're the kind who would have been content to remain a genin, but this exam has to be taken in groups of three. You bowed down to your teammates, didn't you?"

Hinata shook her head violently from side to side. "N-no, t-that's…not true," she countered, "I…I freely c-chose to t-take the test. I…w-wanted to change…my-s-self."

Neji frowned. "You wanted to change yourself?" he asked, even as he activated his Byakugan, the sight causing his cousin to shrink back into herself. "My Byakugan eyes have seen much. Your eyes darted to the upper-left just now…you were remembering something that brought you pain."

Tetsuya frowned. **Genius at the Hyuuga techniques this boy may be**, he thought, **But he's sorely lacking his understanding of human nature.**

"You're eyes then shifted downward and to the right," the long haired boy continued, "You were thinking about what would happen if you fought me.

"And you saw your defeat."

Hinata trembled before the burning gaze of her cousin. She was afraid, and she wasn't sure she could hold it in…

"HINATA! KICK HIS ASS!"

Everyone turned to the blonde bundle of energy standing on the gangway. One glance told it all.

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed.

"Come on, Hinata! Stand up to him!" he said, "Guys like him really piss me off!" He turned his gaze to the male Hyuuga. "YOU! Hinata is here because she's doing her best to change herself! If you can't understand that, then you're an idiot!"

Tetsuya watched as the girl's body firmed up, and the veins around her eyes began to surge with Chakra. **Naruto…**, he thought, **As much as I want to applaud what you just did…**

**You may have just sentenced this girl to her death.**

Hinata felt the familiar surge of power as her eyes opened to a whole new level. She saw the flow of chakra inside her cousin, and she felt her body slide into a familiar pose.

"Neji-nii-san," she said, her voice firm with conviction, "Let's fight!"

Neji frowned. "A leopard cannot change its spots," he muttered, sliding into his own Jyuuken stance.

And the deadly dance began.

A swift palm strike to the chest; a cross arm block. A knife-edge chop to the right knee; and sweeping side palm.

Attack after attack, block after block, it was both beautiful and frightening to watch.

Naruto was thrilled; he'd never seen anything like it. He was even more thrilled by Lee's explanation of the Jyuuken form, and the power of its attacks.

He watched as Hinata thrust her palm forward, can connect directly with Neji's chest.

"That's it!" he shouted.

"She got him!" Sakura cried.

Indeed, everything seemed that way, until Hinata began coughing up blood.

"What!" Naruto cried, "How? Her attack…"

"Was useless…" Sakura muttered, "But how…"

The watched as Neji struck a two-fingered blow to the underside of Hinata's arm, before pulling back her sleeve, showing several dark bruises along certain points.

"Sweet Kami-sama…" Tetsuya breathed, "His eyes…are _that_ good?"

"N-no way!" Hinata exclaimed, "Y-you mean…the whole time?"

"Yes," Neji said, "I can see the tenketsu. I've blocked your ability to use chakra, and with out that, your Jyuuken is worthless." He blocked another palm strike and struck her chest with another two fingered blow, causing her to cough up some more blood. "The moment you chose to face me rather than back down…this was the only result. Now all you have is despair. Once a loser, always a loser."

He sent her flying with a vicious palm strike of his own, and turned to the proctor. "Call the match, Tetsuya-sama," he said, "She can't fight anymore."

Up in the stands, Kakashi was nodding his head. "He's right," he muttered, "Without her chakra, Hinata's attacks are useless."

Kurenai was nodding. "Please, don't get up, Hinata," she whispered, "You've already changed so much. You have become a truly wonderful kunoichi. Please stay down."

"It wasn't a fair fight!" Sakura protested, "He's too good!"

Naruto was shaking. He cupped his hands over his mouth.

"DON'T GIVE UP, HINATA!" he shouted.

Everyone glared at him, but watched with horror and delight as the injured girl stood up.

Everyone except Neji, however.

"Why?" he asked, "If you continue this, then you will die. So why continue?"

Inside Hinata's mind, she was recalling a day she saw Naruto proclaiming his greatness, even though no one believed him. Even as she launched into a new, if doomed, offensive, her thoughts lingered on the boy.

**Naruto**, she thought as she took a hard blow to her side, **I've always watched you, wishing I had even a half of your confidence. I wished that just once you would notice me.**

She couldn't suppress a cry of pain as a hard stab caught her in her left thigh. **Now, I can feel your eyes upon me…I just can't bear to not look cool now!**

"Give up!" Neji was saying, "If you don't, you will die!"

"I…I n-never…back…down," she panted, her breath coming in short, pain-filled gasps, "I…a-alw-ways ke-keep my…w-word."

She looked up at him…and smiled.

"Because…that's my nindo as well."

Neji frowned, even as he felt his anger rising to a boil.

"Neji-nii-san," she continued, "Perhaps…it is not I who is suffering…from the fate of the Main…and Branch houses."

Neji growled, then rushed forward, intending to strike Hinata full in the chest…

A coin flew out of nowhere, striking his hand and causing him to stumble and halt his attack.

Suddenly he felt himself fly backwards as the proctor stood in front of Hinata, his left hand open. Whisps of chakra could be seen floating around his fingers.

"Fuuton jutsu," Tetsuya explained, "**Sho Kaze Ken**." (Flying Wind Fist)He gave the boy a hard look. "This fight is over. Winner is Hyuuga Neji." He turned around, four senbon needles popping out of his right sleeve, and he grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "MEDICS, NOW!" he shouted.

Then he drove the senbon into the girl, one above her collar, one near her heart, and two near her stomach.

Hinata gasped, then collapsed unconscious, even as Kurenai leapt down and rushed at the blown garbed Yonnin.

"What are you doing!" she shouted, as she crouched near her fallen charge.

"Saving her life," Tetsuya replied, "She'll have massive internal injuries from this battle. I've struck certain nerve points in her body to help prevent futher damage. Her kerikukei (sp?) were so warped by Neji-san's attacks that she was doing to suffer from internal hemorrhaging in a few seconds." He looked over at the boy, surprised to see Gai's pupil and Naruto standing in front of him.

"I vow," Naruto was saying, his hand dripping with blood, "To win!"

Tetsuya was certain he would, too.

* * *

Gaara was getting impatient. And so was 'he'.

He watched as the girl was carried out of the arena by stretcher, and we briefly wondered if her pain was anything like his.

Temari was staring at him with a concerned look. Of his two siblings, she was the one he felt he could _almost _like.

"It's time," he muttered, his sand beginning to swirl around him, "Now I can have fun."

Temari stared at the screen. **Just how much fun could he have?** She wondered, as she stared at the name of his opponent.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

* * *

Tetsuya had felt apprehension and anger during the last match, and had desperately kept his emotions in check. It had taken nearly all his will power not to lash out at the boy who had punished his cousin so horribly.

But now he felt genuine fear. Especially with what Gai had told him…

_Tetsuya carried the unconsious Tenten to Gai. "She'll be fine with rest. She fought well." Gai nodded, taking hold of the girl. Tetsuya stared into his eyes. "Konoha Renpu," he whispered, "One of the first techiques…tell me…have you taught him those moves?"_

_Gai nodded. "He's up to five," was his only response, leaping up to the gangway with his apprentice. Tetsuya kept his face impassive, even as his mind was awhirl._

_**Five? What is Gai thinking?** He wondered, **Even Taiya would be unhappy about that! **He looked up at the boy who looked much like a minature clone of his sensei. **What will happen if he has to fight…him?**_

**This boy**, he thought now, **I can barely sense any chakra from him. It's like its there, but…like it doesn't flow.**

"I had not expected this," Lee was saying to his opponent, "But…facing you so soon? It makes me happy."

His red haired opponent mearly nodded. Tetsuya shot a concerned glance up to Gai, even as he raised his hand…

"HAJIME!"

Lee was suddenly nothing but a green blur, streaking towards his opponent with surprising speed, his right leg extending into a kick.

"KONAHA WHIRLWIND!" he shouted, driving his kick towards Gaara…

Only to have it blocked by a wall of sand.

"What!" the bowl haired boy shouted as he backed off, "He uses…sand?"

Up one the gangway, Gaara's teammate, Kankuro, was talking with Naruto. He was explaining about his brother's power.

"The sand moves independently of his will," he was saying, "It protects him, and he can direct it with his chakra, but it defends him automaticly. It his ultimate defense. To this day, because of that sand…

"No one has ever put even a scratch on Gaara."

Naruto gulped. "He's that strong?"

Kankuro nodded. "And that bloodthirsty as well."

Naruto gulped again, but then his face firmed up. "Well, don't underestimate Fuzzy-brows down there," he replied, "I know for a fact…that he's really strong!"

Kankuro hmmphed, and they turned to watch the match.

* * *

Sakura was frightened.

Nothing Lee was doing was working, as Gaara's sand made it impossible for his punches and kicks to connect.

"His taijutsu techniques aren't going to work here!" she shouted, "Why doesn't he back off and start using some ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

His sensei, Gai, frowned at her, as they watched Lee backflip away from the suna boy. "Lee doesn't have any," he replied.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. Everyone turned to him, and down in the arena, Tetsuya was watching and listening as well.

"To be more accurate," Gai continued, "It's that Lee…_can't_ use any ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"H-he can't…use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Sakura asked, shocked, "T-then how…how has he made it this far!"

"When I first met him, Lee had absolutely no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu," Gai replied, "But he held fast to his dream. He wants to prove that, despite his handicap, he can still be a spectacular shinobi.

"And he's going to prove that…by being a taijutsu specialist."

Tetsuya nodded as he heard the explination. "That explains the strange chakra signature," he muttered. He looked up as Gai called out Lee's name.

"LEE! TAKE THEM OFF!"

Lee looked up at his sensei with surprise. "But…Gai-sensei! I thought I was only to do that…when I had many precious people to protect!"

"It's okay! I'll allow it!"

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow as the boy pulled up his orange leg-warmers…and revealed training weights strapped to his legs. He…politely…resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead.

**It figures**, he thought.

Up in the stands, Kakashi was also having similar thoughts. **Oh, Gai**, he thought, **What a…sentimental training method.**

Down the row, Temari was smirking. "Even if he takes off a little weight," she muttered, "It still won't be enough…"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Everyone's eyes bulged at the large impacts made by Lee's training weights.

Now Tetsuya really did slap his hand to his forehead. "Kami-sama," he muttered, before shouting up at Gai, "OVERDOING IT MUCH, GAI-KUN?"

Gai smiled, and flashed Tetsuya a thumbs-up. "Just teaching the kid to enjoy the power of youth!" he shouted back.

Lee, however, was focused entirely on Gaara. **Now**, he thought, **Gai-sensei …Neji…Sasuke-san…**

…**Naruto…**

**Watch me now! I will not be the only one who doesn't pass!**

He launched himself at Gaara, moving far faster than anyone had guessed he could. He punched forward, then spun around behind the red haired suna-nin before his sand had a chance to react.

Everyone gasped as his kick connected.

"H-he's…so fast!" Sakura breathed, "He's…he's actually doing it!"

Naruto was echoing his teammates thoughts. "YEAH! I knew Fuzzy-brows could do it!"

Kankuro, however, was far from convinced. **They don't know…**he thought.

Everyone watched as the gourd-carrying boy stood up…and part of his face fell away. Underneath was a open mouth grin that caused everyone to shudder.

Lee narrowed his eyes at his opponent. **Some kind of sand armor**, he thought, **As long as that's on him, my attacks will be useless. I've got to rip it off of him some how…**

**The Lotus!**

Tetsuya watched as Lee glanced up at his sensei, and frowned as he noticed the look between them.

It was all to similar to that time…

**_20 year's prior…_**

"_Taiya, I want you to understand something," he said, staring at the newly promoted chuunin infront of him. "I have never taught anyone the secrets of the Lotus because of the danger of the techniques. For me, opening the Celestial Gates is easy since my bloodline limit keeps them partially open anyway._

_But for you, even with the training I've given you…Taiya, you could seriously injure yourself."_

_His blue haired apprentice looked up at him with a gaze of fierce determination. "Sensei," she said, "I know you're afraid of what might happen. I know the Lotus is considered a kinjutsu, the only true kinjutsu in the taijutsu forms you've taught me._

"_But you chose me to be your apprentice. You asked me to be your successor as the next Kame-Yonnin. How can I succeed you if I can't do what you can?"_

_Tetsuya bowed his head. "Taiya…"_

"_Sensei, you told be I could be a great shinobi if I worked hard, and tried my best," she continued, "You taught me to set goals for myself and once I achieved them, to achieve others._

"_Now my goal is to secure your legacy, and that of your clan's! Please Tetsuya-sensei…please let me do this!"_

_The look in her bright green eyes caused his heart to quiver. The look was both of adoration, determination…and loyalty. He sighed, as he began to explain the steps necessary to begin the Lotus._

_How could he refuse?_

_**Present…**_

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

The green garbed boy and his now bandaged wrapped opponent spiraled towards the ground, impacting hard with the stone floor.

Lee leapt away from the dust cloud, his face briefly showing the rictus of pain he was in, and Tetsuya was forced to do everything he could from letting his anger at Gai come to a boil.

**How far has this gone?** He wondered, **How many times will I be reminded of my mistake?**

When the dust cleared, it became apparent that the battle was far from done.

Where Gaara's body should have been, there was only a shell with sand spilling out of it. Tetsuya immediately began glancing around, spotting the boy rising up behind Lee. It seemed the kid had sensed the danger as he began somersaulting away from where he had been standing, using his arms to knock away the hands of sand that tried to grab him.

A fist of sand suddenly plowed into his front, sending him flying into one of the walls. Gaara let the sand fall back down. Everyone gasped at seeing Lee still standing.

He was breathing heavy, and he looked to be in great pain, but he stood tall, and began breathing deeply. He then crossed his arms infront of his face.

Tetsuya stared at the sight in shock and fear. **No! Not…not that Lee! **He thought, desperately hoping against hope that Lee wasn't going to try it, **As good as you are…you're no where near ready for that!**

Up in the stands, Kakashi was staring at Gai in shock, and a little bit of disgust. "You didn't…" he muttered.

"On the contrary, I did," came his rival's response.

"What? What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was asking, as she felt Lee's chakra begin to rise.

"I won't pretend to understand what that kid means to you, Gai," Kakashi muttered, "But the Reverse Lotus is something that should never be taught! To do so is incredibly irresponsible…"

Gai chose not to respond. He was watching his 'uncle's' reactions down below.

Tetsuya looked…shaken.

Lee suddenly thrust his arms down, and his skin turned a bright crimson. "THE THIRD GATE…OPEN!"

"AND WHILE I'M AT IT…THE FOURTH GATE! OPEN!"

"NO!" Tetsuya cried out, "LEE! DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late.

Lee started racing round and around Gaara, striking fierce blows left and right, up and down. He launched a vicious uppercut to the sand user's jaw, and continued the barrage while in flight.

**I…I will…prove my…self**, Lee was thinking, his body screaming at him to stop, his muscles and tendons straining and snapping at the force of the technique. **I will…never give…up!**

**That…is…my nindo…as well!**

"THIS…IS…THE FINAL…BLOW!" He shouted as he reached deep within himself.

"**THE FIFTH GATE…OPEN**!"

He floated above his foe, shooting his arm forward to once again wrap Gaara in the bandages. He then snapped his arm back, his left leg and arm extended to deliver the final blow…

"**_REVERSED LOTUS_**!"

Tetsuya watched as both boys collapsed to the ground. He could only stare horrified as Gaara reached out with his hands, the sand responding to his will. The grains wrapped around Lee's right arm and leg, taking a firm hold.

"**_SABAKIKYU _**(sp?)!" came his dead sounding voice. (Coffin of Sand)

Lee screamed as he felt the bones in his arm and leg being crushed. His body finally gave out, as he lapsed into unconsiousness.

Gaara meanwhile was directing his sand to engulf his green clad foe, when another appeared, sweeping the sands away.

Gai stood there, his face set in a grim look. "That's enough," he said.

Gaara looked at him with contempt. "Why…do you protect him?" he asked.

Gai flashed one of his trademark grins. "Because…"

"This kid is my precious student!"

Gaara frowned, the grasped his head. Around him, the sand began the swirl and surge. Gai was forced to grab Lee and take him out of the way as the sand made a move to grab him again.

Gaara's eyes flashed with a dark purpose, and his sand surged forward again, trying to grab the two…

Only to be blown away by a new voice.

"FUUTON! JET STREAM JUTSU!"

Tetsuya stood there, his chakra forming a visible haze around him as he struggled to maintain his calm. He looked at Gaara with a neutral gaze.

"That is enough, Sabaku no Gaara," he said, "The match is over. Return to your team."

Gaara flashed him a dark look. "I go where I please," he replied, his voice taking on a deeper, more insane tone.

Tetsuya wasn't impressed. "I know what you carry," he whispered, earing a surprised look from the boy, "As powerful as it is, it is not invulnerable, and neither are you. Step down now, or I will show you the true power…

"...of the Lotus that surpasses body and thought."

Everyone save the Hokage gasped at his words.

Kakashi stared hard at Tetsuya, his implanted Sharigan eye spinning. "He…he can't mean…that!" he was muttering.

Naruto and Sakura stared at their sensei. "What do you mean?" the pink haired girl asked.

Kurenai was the one who answered. "In our village, there are many taijutsu styles," she said, "The Jyuuken form of the Hyuuga clan, and the Mai Tsuki no Ryu that Hayate-san practices are two of them. The form Lee and Gai use is called Goken, or Iron Fist. It focuses on damaging the body with hard and fast blows. Its basically a brawler's style.

"The Lotus techniques are a part of the Goken form, were created by…the Mikazeno clan."

Naruto gasped. "So…that wind guy…his clan…"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, Naruto-kun," she said, "Tetsuya-sama is a master of the Lotus."

Down the row, Temari was looking hard at Tetsuya. **If that Lee kid was only an amature at those techniques…what can this guy do?**

Kin was staring at the proctor as well. **Just…how strong…is this guy?** She asked herself, **Could he…really be stronger than Orochimaru-sama?**

Another was having different thoughts.

**Will you truly unlock that move, old friend?** Orochimaru thought with a dark smile, **Or will you falter…like you did with Taiya?**

Down in the arena, Gaara was smiling a dark, sadistic smile.

"There wasn't enough in the forest," he was whispering, "Mother…she wants more." The sand floated around him, and his eyes flashed with a dark light. "Yes…his blood…I'll get it for you, Mother."

Tetsuya stared at him, before shrugging off his bandolier of senbon and kunai. "I offer you this one last chance, Sabaku no Gaara," he said, as he brought his arms forward, "Do not force me to use this move."

Gaara began to laugh. "Your blood…" he whispered, before crying out in an insane voice, "THE SAND WANTS YOUR BLOOD!"

Tetsuya growled, then forced open the first three gates.

Everyone gasped as they felt the immense surge of chakra, even as Tetsuya himself was reaching inside to open the forth gate, before beginning his attack.

He bent down, the leapt forwards, his right palm extended, a grey bandage shooting out of his sleeve, wrapping around Gaara much to the boy's surprise.

Tetsuya yanked the bandage wrap forwards, pulling Gaara towards him, even as he was opening the fifth gate. Tetsuya extended his left arm forward in a punch, his first two knuckles extended slightly. His fist impacted against the sand armor Gaara erected around himself…

And broke through, striking the boy's flesh.

Gaara, for the first time ever, experienced physical pain. He had thought he would never get to feel this sensation that Yashamaru had described to him. He had thought nothing would ever get to him, as long as the sand was with him…

Now that he knew what it was…he hated it.

Tetsuya chambered his right leg, extending it into a vicious kick to the Suna boy's jaw, sending him flying, and leaping up with him.

The Primary Lotus involved shadowing an opponent in mid air. The Reverse Lotus was like being a giant spike, drivin the opponent into the earth.

Tetsuya did neither.

He came up right next to Gaara's head, and began to strike certain areas of his body; two blows to the left shoulder, three to the sternum, one to the pit of the right knee, one to the fourth rib on the right side, and nine to the chest in a circular pattern, ending with a solid blow to the heart.

Tetsuya then floated above Gaara, placing his left hand on the boy's forehead, and his knee above the boy's stomach.

Then he spoke.

"The Lotus that blooms twice is strong," he whispered into the boy's ear, "But the third blossom is the most prized. It is the flower that blooms in adversity…"

"You are not alone," he said, "There are other's who know your pain. Seek them out." A new surge of chakra flashed around Tetsuya, and his hand and leg took on a deep blue glow.

"**SIXTH GATE...OPEN**!"

Gravity began to reassert itself against the pair, sending them crashing down to the floor, even as Tetsuya called out his techniques name.

"**_TRANCENDENT…LOTUS_**!"

He leapt away as soon as the impact was complete. When the dust settled, Gaara laid there conscious but unmoving. He turned his face to Tetsuya.

The yonnin wasn't surprised to see tears coming out of his eyes.

"You will find understanding, Gaara," he whispered to the fallen boy, "I can see there are those who wish you to be happy already. There are those who would help you here as well."

"Winner of the match…Sabaku no Gaara."

Temari, leapt down to her brother. Despite his many threats against her, Temari loved her little brother. She had always felt it was wrong of their father to treat him as he did, and she was ashamed of herself for not seeing it sooner.

Gaara…was lonely.

Tetsuya grimaced as he felt the impacts of the Transcendent Lotus catch up to him. He looked over to where Orochimaru had been standing, only to see that he was gone. **You saw something I was hoping to save for our next battle, Orochimaru**, he thought.

**But the Lotus must wither as well as bloom. You still haven't seen everything yet...old friend.**

Next time; Is loyalty something that can be bought? Is faith something that should be thrown aside? What is the true value of a person? What is the true purpose of a family?

**The Legendary Four**, Chpt 6, **A Sound Choice, A Broken Clan**. BE THERE!


	8. A Sound Choice, A Broken Clan

Disclaimer; What don't I own? NARUTO! Why don't I own it? BECAUSE I'M UNLUCKY!

Author's note; Many thanks to those who have reviewed and continue to do so. The more you contribute, the better this story is going to get.

Also, special thanks go out to Telemicus Sundance (author of Naruto; Legacy of the Rasengan), and Winterflower (author of Naruto; Eros and Psyche), who have agreed to become my new beta's for the next few chapters. Both have provided me with a great deal of support, and would appreciate it if those of you who read my work would be so kind as to read theirs.

**Kaeden**; I know exactly what you mean, since I fell into that same trap myself a while back. This time, I deliberately made my character with some major faults and a rather deeply involved back-story. As you can see from earlier chapters, Tetsuya doesn't fall into the "Gary/Mary Sue" category. He has his issues which make him vulnerable, and he has his weaknesses which keep him from becoming kami-like. Keep reading, and you'll see more about that. On your other point, the first few chapters were about establishing him as a player in the story. This chapter is where the others start becoming more involved, particularly Naruto, Hinata, Kin, and Gai.

**Bisha**; Thanks!

**Shinobi's Fire**; Glad you liked it, but the answer is no; Tetsuya can't open all eight gates like that. His bloodline keeps them partially open, which grants him his enormous chakra capacity, but this comes at a severe cost. You'll see why in later chapters.

**Winterflower**; Thanks for your help! Keep reading!

**Stoictimer**; Glad you liked the Transcendent Lotus, and thanks for pointing that problem out; anonymous reviews are now accepted for this story! As for Kakashi, its not so much that he's a sore loser, as its that he had forgotten how to truly look 'underneath the underneath'.

**Kyubi Rendan**; I didn't want to change the fights much because they are so crucial to showing the growth and potential of each character. Shikamaru's intelligence, Sakura and Ino's wills, Naruto's resolve, Hinata's desire…if I changed it too much, then these wonderful traits would have been overlooked. As for Kin…

**Demon of Konoha**; Hmmm, it's a good thought, I'll run it by Tellemicus and Winterflower when that chapter comes up (which will be fairly soon, about another 3 updates I think)

**Dragon Man 180; **A harsh talking to you ask for, a harsh talking to they shall receive…but no hints about Kin! (Grin)

**Metal Dragoon**; Glad you like my subtle changes. As for your OC, I must admit, it sounds intriguing. We'll see what happens…

**Telemicus Sundance; **Thanks for your help!

**The-Known-Unknown**; Glad you like it so far. The idea that just one person can alter the course of an entire group is one of the most powerful thoughts in the realm of writing. If you like this, check out a story entitled 'Team 8' by S'Kartan. He's an excellent writer, lightyears ahead of me.

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter 6**

**A Sound Choice, a Broken Clan**

Sarutobi couldn't help but notice Tetsuya's concerned look towards the Oto-Jonin had been standing. He too had sensed the familiar chakra signature, but knew he could not act on it. Whatever his rogue student was planning, it would do no good to stop it now, before his true intentions were revealed.

The final match was somewhat disheartening to the 'Professor'. The young Akimichi boy would no doubt simply shrug it off, but he was somewhat certain Tetsuya would not be happy.

He had trained the boy's now deceased uncle after all.

"Winner, Kinuta Dosu," his fourth student announced, "The preliminary matches are now complete." He turned to the group standing on the gangway. "Will those of you who won your matches please come down into the arena once more? Hokage-sama will explain the final stage of the Chuunin exam himself." He turned to his sensei. "Sarutobi-sama, I give them to you now. Forgive me, but I have some things to attend too."

Sarutobi nodded. "I understand, Tetsuya-kun," he replied, taking a puff from his pipe, "After you finish, please join me at the tower. We have things to discuss."

"Hai, sensei," he replied, running through a quick series of handseals. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stared at the spot where the brown haired yonnin had been standing. "Is he…really strong?" he asked, "That move…it….he was faster and stronger than thick brows!"

Sakura nodded. "They say that all four of the Yonnin were prodigies," she said, "Tetsuya-sama…he must be strong to go beyond the Reverse Lotus!"

Kakashi nodded. "He has always been an enigma," he muttered, his Sharingan eye still spinning at what he had seen, "Neh, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at her sensei as Naruto was making his way to the center, "Hai, sensei?"

Her silver haired teacher smiled at her underneath his mask. "Listen to the final round instructions for me," he said, "I need to check on something as well." At her concerned look he waved his hand. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared at the area he had been standing. **I really hope you're right, Kakashi-sensei**,she thought, **For all of our sakes.**

* * *

The medics sighed as they finished the last healing jutsu. The girl lying on the palet had regained some of her proper color, and her breathing returned to normal.

The lead medic-nin wiped a hand across his brow. "We were very lucky here," he muttered, his colleagues nodding in agreement, "Whoever stuck those senbon in her knew what they were doing."

Another medic spoke up. "I heard from the orderly that it was Tetsuya-sama himself," she said, "Apparently Hokage-sama asked him to proctor part of the Chuunin exams." There were several gasps at that.

"No wonder," the lead medic replied, "Aside from Tsunade-sama, the only person who could use senbon that well would be Tetsuya-sama."

The group of doctors exited the healing room, only to be confronted by the very man they had been talking about.

Tetsuya looked at the assembled doctors with a concerned look. "She is going to be alright then?" he asked. The doctors nodded. "Good. How soon will she regain consciousness? I have things I must discuss with her."

The lead doctor shook his head. "It will be at least two days, Tetsuya-dono," he replied, "Even with your stop-gap measure, she still took massive internal damage. The power of the Hyuuga Jyuuken style…I find it horrifying."

Tetsuya frowned. "Trust me when I tell you…what you saw happen to her is nowhere near what the Jyuuken is truly capable of," he whispered, "I will return to see her in three days. When I come back, I will want to know if she has had any visitors from her family." He turned and began walking down the corridor.

Inside, he was quite relieved. He hadn't been sure his actions had come in time to save the girl's life. He knew first hand just how deadly the Hyuuga family art was, one of his only three students had been a genius at it after all.

He stopped and frowned as he thought about his quietest student. Hizashi had been a difficult pupil, and his grudge against the main family was a hindrance to the lessons Tetsuya had tried to teach him. Yet in spite of it all, he was a kind man. While he had resented his brother, Tetsuya knew he had been happy to give his life to protect him.

Tetsuya clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood, and then performed a quick count to twenty. He hadn't agreed with that back-door deal. He had, for the first time in his life, genuinely wanted to kill someone, namely the Raikage.

Part of him still wished to even to this day.

He heard a commotion coming from down the hall. He hurried down there to find…a very disappointing site.

"…But I want you to oversee my training!" Naruto was complaining, pointing at his silver haired sensei. The pair were standing in front of a black garbed man with thick glasses, who seemed to carry an air of…snobbishness.

"Now Naruto, take it easy," Kakashi was replying, "Ebisu-sensei is a much better teacher than me…he's a special jonin."

"That is correct, Naruto-kun," the now identified Ebisu spoke up, "Kakashi-san has asked me to help you with…"

"I don't know what I find more interesting about this," Tetsuya spoke up, startling the three, "The loud noises coming from our resident bundle of energy, which I'm sure are disturbing the patients…or the fact that you are handing off your duties to another, Kakashi-kun."

Ebisu's jaw dropped nearly to the ground. "T-tet…tet…"

"Tetsuya, it's one word, three syllables, means 'steel man'," the yonnin replied, "I know who you are, Ebisu-san. Ordinarily I'd say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but I have a few words I need to speak to Kakashi here." He looked at Naruto, who was giving him a weird look. "And what is with the look, Naruto-kun?"

"You did something to Hinata after her fight," he said, "What did you do? How is she?"

Tetsuya raised his eyebrow. **From what I gather, he barely knows the girl, yet he's concerned…Yondaime, I think you would be proud of your legacy. You're student however…**

"She's recovering now," he replied, "She should be waking up the day after tomorrow." He smirked. "Y'know, I think she would appreciate a visit from you. Something tells me it would help her get better." He knelt down next to the orange clad youth. "I think flowers are a good gift…if she's anything like her grandmother, I would suggest violets."

He stood up.

"Ahem, Tetsuya-sama," Ebisu spoke up, "Kakashi-san has asked me to help Naruto with his chakra control. I was going to take him to the Ichijoji Springs for practice."

Tetsuya had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud. This was just too perfect. "Water-walking, huh?" he muttered, "Well, I'll leave you to it." He glanced over at Kakashi, his need to laugh dissipating rapidly. "One word of advice…listen to those who don't seem like they are normal."

Naruto nodded, even though he was obviously unhappy. He and Ebisu walked off, leaving Kakashi and Tetsuya alone.

"Tell me Kakashi," Tetsuya spoke up, his back to the silver haired jonin, "How many times did Arashi get someone else to train you, Obito, or Rin?"

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed. "That is a low blow," he muttered, "It's not like I don't want to train Naruto…"

"Then why don't you?" the yonnin intrupted, "I know about the mark Orochimaru placed on the Uchiha boy. By isolating him, you drive a wedge into that 'team dynamic' you value so much. You spoil Uchiha, make your kunoichi…Sakura…feel left out, and cause Naruto to feel abandoned." He turned to him. "I understand how you want to prepare the Uchiha gaki to face what's coming…but I'm certain your sensei would be most disappointed in how you're going about it."

Kakashi had the decency to look abashed. "I know what I'm doing isn't the best," he admitted, "And if things were different, I would train the two of them side by side…but that was before Orochimaru entered the scene. If we knew what he wants…"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Tetsuya replied, "But that is no excuse. Your sensei never once favored any of the three of you, just like Jiraiya and I never favored our students. It is your duty as a sensei to balance the training you give these genin. If one needs more work than the others, you use your team to help that one along! You don't fob him or her off on another person to take the easier route." He glared at the younger jonin. "You have a duty to raise this new generation as your sensei and teammates would have wanted. Obito wouldn't want his nephew favored over the others, Rin would want you to help the girl catch up, and…well we both know what Yondaime-san would want."

Kakashi nodded. "You're right," he said, "After this is over, I promise I'll change the way I'm doing things. I'm…sorry, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya let his glare drop. He then placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I miss them all too, Kakashi-kun," he said, "That is why I don't want to see you suffer the same pain Sarutobi-sensei feels. Believe me, he feels far more guilt then he should, and it eats away at him every day." He straightened up. "Lecture over. I can only hope that it'll be the only one you need from me." He turned away. "Anyway, you probably did Naruto an unintentional favor. Ichijoji Springs is his favorite research ground afterall."

"What do you mean, 'research grounds'?" Kakashi asked.

Tetsuya snickered. "You'll see in about a month's time."

* * *

On the other side of the village, a white haired peeping tom sneezed. Unfortunately, this had the unhappy effect of letting the local female population know of his presence.

Suffice to say, it wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

Anko sat in front of the Sandaime's desk with a somewhat pensive look on her face. She had always felt this way when summoned by 'the Professor'. He was one of only four people who had ever made her truly nervous.

It didn't help that one of the other two was there as well.

"So he has the same mark as Anko-chan then?" Tetsuya was asking.

"According to Kakashi, it is exactly the same," Sarutobi replied, "It's a miracle the boy managed to survive. I am still confused as to why he would have those three genin attack the boy however."

"It had to be to get the boy to activate his curse seal," Anko replied, "Orochimaru knows that the boy wants power…and that desire fits in perfectly with how that seal works. As long as he wants power, the seal will grant it in exchange for his will."

"I sensed Orochimaru's power on that boy, Kabuto," the yonnin present spoke up, "From Kakashi's report, the boy is obviously a skilled medic nin…something no doubt due to his training from Yakushi-san."

"Why would Orochimaru need a medic?" Sarutobi asked, "It would take a ninja of our caliber to even come close to injuring him."

"I think we all know why," Anko spoke up, "He's still experimenting. He's still trying to perfect _that_ jutsu."

Tetsuya frowned. "That does seem to be most likely," he said, "His ambition would demand he perfect it, but he's no medic. He wouldn't be able to heal his victims and learn what 'improvement's he'd have to make. A well trained medic nin would be an ideal asset."

Sarutobi nodded. "The question is, how far has he gone with it?" he asked, "His desire for the Sharingan can be explained now, but does he have the ability…?"

The group was interrupted as Hayate appeared in the room. "** Cough cough>** Hokage-sama, Anko-san, Tetsuya-sama," he wheezed, "I just ** cough>** received word that the three Oto-nins were seen leaving their hostel. ** Cough cough cough>** They were last seen headed towards cough the hostel where we billeted cough the Suna team."

"Kuso!" Tetsuya cursed, "What in Kami-sama's name are they thinking? If they attack Gaara…"

"Tetsuya, Hayate, Anko," Sarutobi spoke up, "Go and intercept them. Also, if you can, find out why they are making this move, and if Orochimaru has anything to do with it."

The three jonin nodded, before vanishing in puffs of smoke.

* * *

Kin was frightened.

She had seen what this Gaara could do during that preliminary exam. She had heard the crunching sounds as that Rock Lee boy's arm and leg were crushed. She had felt the wave of pure…evil…that eminated from him.

She didn't want to go anywhere near him.

Dosu had been the one to suggest this…insane…idea. "If we're to prove to Orochimaru that we're more than just his pawns," he had said, "We need to get to the point where I can fight Uchiha earlier."

Both Kin and Zaku had frowned at him. "Look, do you want to be viewed as simple tools all your life?" he had asked, "I am going to show Orochimaru that he can't just throw us away. We are members of Otogakure…and we will not be ignored."

So now they leapt from roof-top to roof-top, headed towards where the Suna-nins were staying.

A strong part of her agreed with Dosu, after having been told about what Uchiha had done to Zaku's arms. The only explination for that had to be Orochimaru wanting that curse mark to activate…and that they were meant to be the catalyst.

**Why would Orochimaru-sama want him, though?** She had to ask herself, **His Sharingan is supposed to be a powerful Kekkei Genkai, sure, but he's too young to have developed it fully yet. Why him?**

The three stopped a few buildings from the hostel. Dosu made motions for them to gather round. They could spy the strange boy sitting near the edge of the roof, apparently meditating.

"We'll only get one shot at this," he muttered, "Odds are he'll be able to block the first attacks, but then my Melody arm should be able to take him out. It all hinges on how we attack first."

"Ano, Dosu, I still don't think this is a good idea," Kin whispered, "You saw what that kid did…he's a monster! Even after that Tetsuya guy…"

"Dosu's right Kin," Zaku interrupted, "We were used, and then thrown aside. I don't like that. We're going to show Orochimaru-sama that we're valuable, and that he was wrong to abandon us like that."

Kin nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"Look, either you're with us or you're not," Dosu replied, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his weapon arm, "But regarless of where you stand, we're doing this." He turned to Zaku. "We are Oto-nin. I won't be ignored."

"Me neither," Zaku replied, flexing his newly repaired arms, "Let's do this!"

"How about ** cough cough>** you don't?" a sickly sounding voice interrupted.

The three young oto-nin spun around to see a sick looking jonin and the proctor from the second exam leaning against the wall. Both had smug grins on their faces.

"Y'know, we've been listening too you for a while now," Anko grinned, sauntering up to the trio, "You've managed to confirm what we've been thinking for a while. So my old sensei really does want Uchiha Sasuke." Her expression darkened. "You do realize he doesn't care about what happens to you. He'll kill you without a second thought if he thinks it'll help him. Hell, he'd probably kill you if he thought that it'd be funny!"

Zaku growled. "What would you know about being tossed aside!" he shouted, "None of us has ever been seen as valuable before! All we want…"

"Having others find worth in you is one thing," a new voice interrupted, "But if you don't value yourself, it doesn't matter."

Dosu whipped his Melody arm around to strike at the newcomer that appeared behind him. He was shocked when his arm was twisted back around in a way that would prevent him from striking him, thus avoiding his air-pressure attack.

"Y'know, using a wind technique against a master of futon jutsus is rather…well, why mince words? Stupid," Anko muttered.

Dosu's visible eye widened as he stared at the third proctor of the Chuunin exam.

"A ninja's life always revolves around fighting and death," Tetsuya continued, still twisting Dosu's arm, "But a true shinobi never actively seeks his or her death. That is why the arts of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu were created; to keep us alive."

He gave the bandage wrapped ninja a shove, pushing him into Zaku. "If you had attacked Sabaku no Gaara, I guarantee that you would have died," he said, drawing a gasp from Kin. "I'm nearly as strong as Orochimaru, and even if the two of us worked together, defeating Gaara would likely cost us both our lives. That boy…" He paused as he looked up to where Gaara was sitting. "…he is special. I only know of one ninja who could truly match his strength."

Zaku growled as he shoved his bandage wrapped teammate off of him. "I don't care!" he shouted, pointing his arm at him, "You get in our way and we'll take you down!" He forced his chakra through his arms. "ZANKUHA!"

Tetsuya sighed, then blurred his hands through the seals.

**Dragon, tiger, ox, rat, rat, rabit, rooster, dragon.** "Fuuton jutsu; **Ken no Fujin**!"(Blade of Wind) He lifted his arm up, extending his middle and index fingers. He then slashed downward, a visible haze of wind arcing forward, splitting the Zankuha wave in two, letting it pass by his sides harmlessly.

Kin stared at him with something akin to awe. **His speed with the seals, the prefect timing of the jutsu,** she thought,** This guy…he's _good_!**

"You have a powerful ability kid," Tetsuya spoke, drawing the three genin's attention, "But you lack the training of how and when to use it properly. From what I've seen…you were chosen completely at random, weren't you?"

Anko stared at Tetsuya with surprise. "Random?" she asked, "What do you mean, Tetsuya-sama?"

"** Cough cough>** I think, Anko," Hayate answered, "That ** cough>** Tetsuya-sama means ** cough cough cough>** that cough these three haven't even had…a real genin test. They ** cough>** probably hadn't ** cough cough>**even been teammates before this exam."

"Exactly Hayate-kun," the yonnin replied, "Anko, you and Hayate take these three to see Hokage-sama. Tell him to keep them there." He turned to the three, running through another blurring of seals.

**Rat, ox, horse, ox, ram, tiger, dragon.** "Ninpou; **Kanashibari no jutsu**." The three oto-nin froze in place. "A paralysis genjutsu. It'll only last about an hour, but that should be plenty. I'll speak with you later; I think I have an offer that you might be interested in."

Anko grinned. "I love that jutsu," she laughed, "But what do you want to offer them, Tetsuya-sama? It's not like you to be so mysterious."

Tetsuya paused, then looked at her over his shoulder. "Well, you see, Chibi-hebi-chan…"

Anko leaned forward.

Then Tetsuya grinned and held up his left hand, index finger extended. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Anko and Hayate both blinked, then toppled over in a joint facefault. The three Oto-nin sweatdropped.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned at his former students.

Jiraiya seemed to be somewhat contrite, after having received his haranguing from the wizened leader. The incidents at the hotsprings were an annoyance to be sure, but the idea of teaching Naruto Kuchiyose no jutsu was somewhat more disturbing; trying to get Naruto to actively access the Kyubi's chakra was dangerous to himself and the village.

Especially if the hardliners like Danzo or Kiyama were to here about it.

"I know you're upset, Sarutobi-sensei," the white haired pervert spoke up, "But this has to be done. Its obvious he hasn't been getting the training necessary to make him a truly decent shinobi. He was ignored at the academy, and it seems like it was a mistake to put him with someone like Kakashi who needs to focus on the Uchiha gaki."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I'm convinced that it was the right thing to do," he replied, "Sasuke needs people who can open him up, so that the damage done by Itachi can heal. Naruto needs a rival who will force him to constantly drive him to his best. Sakura needs people who can inspire her, and both of the boys fill that need. The team is a good mix."

Tetsuya laughed bitterly. "A mix of skills, yes," he scoffed, "But their personalities don't gel together at all." He looked down at the dossier Sarutobi had handed him. "And of course, lets not forget that they were cursed from the get go."

Sarutobi frowned at the younger man. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that 'superstition' of yours," he muttered.

"Our team seven had one member betray Konoha, another abandon it to drown herself in gambling, one who writes soft core pornography, and one who likes to get drunk," the brown haired man replied, "My team seven had one boy die in the field, another be sacrificed for the village by a family who viewed him as superfluous anyway, and my chosen apprentice crippled because I tried to teach something that should never be taught." He looked up at his teammate and sensei. "And now we have a team with a kunoichi who doesn't believe she can do any good, a power-hungry avenger who thinks he can do everything himself, and a loudmouth, hyperactive, ramen-obsessed punk with a demon sealed in his gut.

"Now what was that about 'superstition', again?"

Sarutobi grimaced. Tetsuya did have a point, even if it was all just coincidence. "Still, what you are suggesting…"

"What I'm suggesting is that we do something that just might save three kids lives, as well as the lives of many of Konoha's shinobi," Tetsuya interrupted, "Sensei, we have a chance at getting some real intelligence about Orochimaru's plans here. What ever that belly-crawler is planning, it can't be good." He looked up at him. "These three kids all have potential…we can't let it be wasted by his plans."

Sarutobi grimaced. "I know that," he said, "But still, to do this now, during the Chuunin exam…it could very well bring about war between the nations."

"Kumogakure can rot for all I care," Tetsuya replied, "The Raikage and his minions are no match for Konoha's shinobi. Iwagakure is still trying to recover from the damage Yondaime inflicted on them 15 years ago, and the new Tsuchikage is a moderate. He'll simply shrug it off. The Mizukage and Kirigakure are still in a state of civil war, and the Kazekage is our ally. This is a no-lose situation."

Sarutobi nodded. "Fine," he said, "But now the question is who the jonin will be? We're short handed right now as it is."

"Oh, I think I know just the person," Tetsuya grinned, "We'll do this in one week. That should be enough time to convince the one I'm thinking of."

Jiraiya noticed the look in Tetsuya's eyes. "Oh, you are a cruel one," he muttered, shaking with suppressed laughter, "Now, I'm going to go to bed. I'm meeting Naruto tomorrow to continue his training." He grinned. "The boy is amazing. If he ever gets control over that enormous amount of chakra of his (and calms down some), he'll be a juggernaut." He smiled. "Besides, tomorrow is 'Twins Day'!" A line of drool seeped down his chin.

Tetsuya groaned. "Tsunade is probably smashing something right now thinking of you," he muttered.

* * *

Somewhere near the border, a beautiful blonde lady sneezed. **Nani? Some handsome young man must be thinking of me!** She grinned, before noticing her traveling companion lay down her cards.

"Gin," the brown haired girl said, grinning.

The blonde grumbled.

* * *

Sarutobi chuckled. "Well, I think I shall turn in as well," he said, "And you, Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya frowned. "I have…an unpleasant…errand to run." He replied.

* * *

"YOU MORON!"

Maito Gai was many things; taijutsu specialist, eternal rival (at least in his eyes) to Hatake KakashiBeautiful Green Beast of Konoha, the list goes on and on.

One thing on that list that would surprise most is 'momma's boy'.

There were truly only three people in the world that frightened Gai. And neither of the other two frightened him quite like his mother.

Mom's are like that.

"Teaching the boy the Primary Lotus is dangerous enough, but the _Reverse Lotus_!" Maito Taiya yelled, whacking her son over the head with a folded newspaper, "I know you care about the boy, but sweet Kami-sama Gai!"

Gai cowered before his mother, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I know you're upset," he spoke through her ranting, "But Lee volunteered for the training! He wanted to prove himself, and he will!"

"But at what cost, Gai?" Taiya countered, lowering her weapon. She sighed, running her hand through her pale blue locks. "I love the boy just as much as you," she said, "I don't want to see him lose his dream…he wasn't ready!"

Gai smiled. "Would you have done any different in his situation?" he asked, "I remember your stories…you pushed Tetsuya-ojisan just as hard."

Taiya frowned at her son. "That maybe true," she replied, "But that just means that you should have known better to begin with!" She sighed. "This probably wouldn't even be an issue if Tsunade-sama were here."

"If she was, Gai would probably be dead right now," a voice entered from the doorway. The pair turned to see a familiar, and welcome, figure standing in the doorway.

"Tetsuya-sensei!" Taiya breathed, "Oh sensei, welcome back!" She pushed her wheel chair over to the man, who bent down to give her a hug. "I'd heard the rumors even before Gai-kun confirmed it, but I didn't know if you would actually stop by and visit."

Then she whacked him upside the head. "Almost fourteen years!" she shouted, "Would it have killed you to write? Baka-sensei!"

"Itai…" Tetsuya groaned, rubbing the new lump on his skull, "What is it with all the women I know having such freakish strength?" He shook his head to clear out the cob webs. "I am sorry, Taiya-chan, but I was in enemy territory most of the time. I still have some scars left over from the time I was in Tea country…"

"Tea Country? Did you bring any jasmine cha with you?" Taiya asked.

"Some, but that's not why I'm here," he replied, "After I'm finished, I'm sure we could use some."

Gai could have sworn he felt the temperature in the room just drop nearly to freezing, and began to subtly make his way out of the room. He knew full well what was coming, and desperately wanted to avoid it, even if only for a little while.

He almost made it too.

"GAI!"

He froze, and then turned to the cold visage of his adoptive uncle. "T-tetsuya-ojisama," he stuttered, "How…how are you?"

"Assume seiza!"

The green clad jonin sighed, then sank to his knees in the classic posture. He kept his head bowed, lest he look up and see the one thing he never wished to see in his 'uncle's' eyes.

Disapointment.

Tetsuya kneeled in front of his 'nephew'. For several long moments he just waited, stairing at the black crowned head before him. He noted with some small pride that the younger man didn't move or fidget like he had as a child.

Finally he siged, then began his lecture.

"I'm not going to yell, or berate you, or anything like that," he spoke, "But I will say this; what ever your motives were, however much that boy pleaded, you should not have taught him the Reversed Lotus. Taiya was almost twenty before I taught it to her, and far more able to understand the risks."

Gai finally looked up. "I explained the risks to Lee-kun quite thoroughly," he said, "He trained day and night no-stop, pushing himself to limits even I never even came close to when I was his age." He looked down at his hands, his eyes tracing over the many scars and calluses he had developed over the years. "He wants to prove he has worth, not just to me, but to everyone. That is why I taught him the Lotus."

Taiya sighed. "My son, it's more than just wanting to help him succeed," she said, "As his sensei, you also have to teach him limits. A string can only be pulled so tight before it snaps, and the human body is the same way."

Tetsuya nodded. "The Mikazeno clan developed the Lotus techniques to balance out our abilities because of our inability to use anything other than fuuton jutsus," he continued, "But the body is not a machine you can simply repair. Even medical jutsus can only 'patch up' injuries; as wounds and scars accumulate the body loses its ability to function because it is constantly trying to repair the damage. The Lotus utilizes this basis by inflicting so much damage at one time that the body can't cope…but in order to do that, one has to sacrifice one's own body to achieve the necessary speed and force. That is why the Celestial Gates must be forced open, since they prevent the body from exceeding its natural limits."

Gai nodded. "Lee knows that," he replied, "He knew that he was risking his life by learning how to open the Gates."

"But its obvious that he didn't know, Gai," Tetsuya countered, "He was so obsessed with winning and proving himself, he used a technique that should only be used to fight a true life and death battle. Even then, such a technique would be useless against someone like Sabaku no Gaara."

He stood up, and walked over to a window that faced over the east side of the village, including the academy. "A ninja is someone who struggles against defeat, but someone who also acknowledges it when it must be," he muttered, "Instead of teaching him the Reversed Lotus so soon, you should have taught him to find strength in his defeats."

Gai looked at him in shock. "I have never heard you say such a thing before!" he nearly shouted, "You…you have never accepted defeat! You always said if one way doesn't work, then you must find another!"

Taiya looked at her son with a saddened look. "What Tetsuya-sensei means Gai, is that defeat isn't always a bad thing, nor is it something that can always be avoided," she answered, "Sometimes there is no solution that leads to victory."

Gai looked abashed.

Tetsuya walked over to his aggrieved 'nephew' and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gai, I can tell this boy views you as more than just his teacher," he said, "He views you as a father and a brother, and that means you have triple the responsibility that others have. You have to teach him more than just how to be a ninja…you must teach him how to be a man."

Gai looked up at his 'uncle'. "I…I am trying," he said, "The kid…he's just so…earnest! You can't help but do everything you can for him."

Tetsuya smiled. "That's true of many children," he replied, "But sometimes, the best thing you can do for them is tell them no."

Taiya smiled as well. "I think that should be enough of a lecture for now," she said, wheeling over to the pair, "Now, I happen to have some fresh tako-yaki, and that goes very well with some steamed rice, pickles, and jasmine tea. How about we have a nice dinner together, like old times?"

Tetsuya smiled. "You know full well I could never turn down your cooking, Taiya-chan," he said, "That's dirty pool."

She smiled. "I'm a lady, I don't play pool."

Both men groaned.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Hinata was surprised to see a vase of violets when she woke up.

She knew her father and sister wouldn't bring such things for her. Hanabi wouldn't simply because she rarely left the Hyuuga compound, and would have no idea where to purchase them.

Her father wouldn't have cared she was even in the hospital to begin with.

She also knew her teammates wouldn't know that she loved this particular flower. Kiba would be more likely to try something traditional like roses, and Shino would probably bring her seeds so she could grow them on her own.

She sensed someone in the room with her, and she forced herself to sit up…and nearly fell back down when she saw the orange garbed ninja sitting near the foot of her bed.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" Naruto said, "That guy, Tetsuya, said you'd be waking up today, and he said you might like some violets. So, do you like'em?"

**Naruto-kun…bought me…flowers!** Hinata thought, a certain giddy warmth filling her. She felt the blood begin rushing to her face, and began to feel woozy.

"EH!" Naruto shouted, rushing to her side, "Hinata, are you okay? You're face is red!" He placed his hand on her forehead. "Maybe you have a temperature?"

Hinata struggled to keep herself from fainting. "A-ano…I-I t-think…I'm alright, N-naruto-kun," she said, ducking her head down, "Ano…w-what happened…a-after I…I lost?"

Naruto frowned. "Well, Fuzzy-brows had to go up against that Gaara guy," he said, "He lost, and he's in pretty bad shape. His arm and leg were crushed."

Hinata gasped. "I…I saw him…in the Forest of Death," she said, "He…he crushed a group r-rain nin…he c-called it…_Sabaku Sou Sou_." (Desert Funeral).

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we heard him say that," he replied, "He was going to do the full thing, both to Fuzzy brows, and his sensei…but then that guy…"

Hinata stared at him. "W-who? What?"

"That guy, the proctor," he said, "He did something…some kind of super taijutsu technique. Your sensei said he was the only one who could…something to do with his clan creating that 'Goken' style."

Hinata gasped. "Y-yes," she said, "I-I remember m-my father t-telling me about t-that…" At his curious look, she continued. "L-lord Tetsuya…he's the l-last m-member of the Mikazeno cl-clan. T-they have a st-strange K-kekkei genkai…it h-has to d-do with the Eight Ce-celstial Gates."

Naruto frowned. "I noticed that fuzzy brows had to really focus to open his gates," he said, "When he did, he changed color. That Tetsuya guy didn't have to work nearly as hard."

"Actually, it was just as hard," came another voice. The pair turned to see the man they had been talking about standing in the doorway, smiling at the pair. Behind him was a pretty blue haired woman in a wheel chair, who had a purple wrapped package in her hands. "My gates are all slightly open all the time anyway. I can force them to open fully with less effort, but I experience the same amount of pain others do…and I also produce too much chakra sometimes." At their surprised looks, he just grinned. "But that is a story for another time. Now, I see Naruto-kun here followed my advice…but do you like them?"

"OH!" Hinata exclaimed, "Y-yes! I-I love violets!"

Tetsuya's smile grew wider, and Naruto actually had to fight down his own blush. "Yep, I was right," he said, "Just like Shikuko."

Hinata stared at him. "Ano…Shikuko? T-that was m-my grandm-mother's name."

The blue haired woman laughed. "Yes, it was, child," she said, wheeling herself over to Hinata's bedside, "Tetsuya-sensei here had the biggest…"

"I think we should give her the gift you brought, shouldn't we Taiya?" Tetsuya interrupted, glaring at his former pupil.

Taiya laughed. "Maa maa," she said waving her hand, "Fine." She hefted the package up. "Now, Hinata is it?" At the girls shy nod, she grinned. "This was a special gift I received from one of my teammates when I was a genin. I think he would have been happy to see you get it." She handed the gift to the girl.

Hinata carefully opened the wrapping paper (purple was her favorite, and she knew Hanabi liked the color as well), then opened the box…and gasped.

Inside was a beautifully embroidered kimono of the finest silk. It was a light blueish-purple color, with a golden sunset theme done in gold and silver thread. The threads caught the light and caused the entire garment to glow.

Naruto looked at it with surprise. "Wow, that's really pretty!" he said, "Hey, I think it would look good on you Hinata!"

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked.

Taiya and Tetsuya grinned at each other. Taiya then began to explain a few things.

"I am the last member of my team still alive," she said, "My other two teammates were Akimichi Chouma…"

"Hey, was he related to Chouji?" Naruto interrupted.

"His uncle, but please don't interrupt Naruto-kun," she replied, giving him a mock glare, "He was a very kind man, and lord knows he could eat just like the rest of his clan.

"The other one was Hyuuga Hizashi."

Hinata gasped. "Hizashi-ojisama!" she whispered. She stared at Tetsuya. "You…you taught m-my uncle?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said, "I was saddened by his death." He ran a hand along the fabric of the kimono. "Taiya didn't come from a wealthy clan, and when the Festival of Flames came along one year, she didn't have a good kimono to wear. Hizashi, being the kind man he was, used some of his personal funds from our team missions to have this kimono made for her."

Taiya nodded. "He only asked me to do one thing for him in exchange," she spoke up, "He asked me to pass this on to someone I found worthy when the time was right. I believe that time is now."

Hinata gasped. "A-ano…I…I d-don't th-think…"

"Child, I heard about your battle with your cousin," she interrupted, "You faced incredible odds, and an opponent who had far more training and experience, but you stood your ground."

"Furthermore, you tried to reach Neji's long buried feelings," Tetsuya continued, "I know why he has such animosity towards the main house. The fact that you were willing to try demonstrates that you have one of the greatest qualities a ninja could posses; courage."

"Hizashi would want this kimono to go to someone like that," Taiya agreed.

Naruto smiled. "I think its cool!" he said, "Anyway, I gotta go. I promised ero-sennin that I'd meet him for more training today!"

Hinata gave Naruto a strange look. "Ero-sennin?" she asked.

"Ah, I see you've met Jiraiya," Tetsuya muttered.

"Hey, you know that pervert?" Naruto asked, "Your not one too, are you kaze-jijisan?"

Tetsuya's eye twitched, and Taiya had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Kaze-jijisan?" he muttered, then shook his head, "Yes, I know Jiraiya. He's one of the Densetsu no Yonnin you know. He's the Gama-yonin, just like I'm the Kame-yonnin."

"You mean he's supposed to be one of the strongest ninjas around!" Naruto shouted, "But he's…"

"A pervert to be sure," Tetsuya replied, "But he's actually stronger than me. Oh, and Naruto, please don't shout inside a hospital. The patients don't like it, and it's rude."

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, I still don't think he's so strong," he replied.

Tetsuya laughed. "Well, his last student would have disagreed," he shot back, "After all, Yondaime-sama wouldn't have been the man he was without that perv's teachings." The pair of children gasped.

"Y-you m-mean…" Hinata breathed.

"The Fourth Hokage was trained by a pervert!" Naruto shouted, his jaw dropping to the ground.

Tetsuya rubbed his ear. "What did I just say about shouting?" he muttered, "Go talk to Jiraiya about it, Naruto-kun. Pay attention to his teachings as well; he's a pervert, but he does know what he's doing."

Naruto nodded, then sped off.

Tetsuya stood up. "Now, I also have some things to attend too," he said, "I'll leave you two ladies to gossip amongst yourselves. Get better soon, Hinata-chan."

After he left, Taiya turned to the young girl with a mischievous smile. "So, Hinata-chan," she started, "Just how long have you had this crush on our local prankster?"

"EEP!"

* * *

Status in a Hidden Village is a fickle friend. It has many powers, both for good and ill. With great status, a clan can influence laws, shift economic balances, and even raise people to great heights.

If a clan's status is tainted…then the clan will crumble.

Hyuuga Hiashi cared very deeply for his clan.

When he was younger, he had lorded the fact that he was of the main family while his brother was made a member of the branch family. He had set a record for learning the required hand sign to activate the curse seal, and he practiced the secret techniques of the Jyuuken taijutsu form to the point of utter exhaustion.

Yet he always felt hollow inside.

When Hizashi was sacrificed in his place, he had felt genuine guilt. He had never realized just how much he had cared for his brother, and had wasted the precious time he could have used to heal the rift between the houses.

He had taken that self-resentment and had redirected it towards his eldest child. He pushed her and pushed her, driving her to points she was unable to attain. He harangued her and called her weak, and pushed her even harder.

It didn't help that Hinata's shy nature always prevented her from standing up for herself. She always bowed down and accepted his scolding, even when a part of him knew she never deserved his harsh words. Yet despite how often he wished to bend down and take her in his arms, he couldn't.

She was tainted by failure, and her failure could tarnish the clan.

It had come as no surprise to him that Hinata had lost to Neji. He knew his nephew was a true prodigy of the Jyuuken style, and to hear that his eyes were keen enough to detect the tenketsu was unsurprising; Hizashi had nearly the same level of innate talent as well.

But when he had heard about Neji's attempt on her life…

There were three places in the Hyuuga main house that no one, not even Hanabi and Hinata, dared to enter. One was Hiashi's personal study, the second was his room.,

…and the third was his late wife's garden.

He was kneeling under the central willow tree, struggling to maintain his calm when he felt an intrusion. He was on his feet in an instant, spinning around to thrust his palm towards the heart of the person who dared to intrude upon his private sanctum.

He was shocked when his hand was blocked and a gust of wind blew him away, knocking him flat on his back.

"Sho Kaze Ken," Tetsuya explained, "Just a simple chakra enhanced punch really, but excellent for putting distance between people." He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall behind him. "Long time, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi scowled. "Tetsuya-sama," he replied, "I had heard you were back in town, and that your actions helped to save Hinata's life. I am…grateful."

Tetsuya laughed. "And yet in the three days since the end of the second exam, neither you nor any other members of the main house have visited the girl," he countered, "Do try not to bluff a card player, Hiashi; You may have cared, but you're hardly grateful."

Hiashi frowned. "Perhaps," he said, "I do care for my daughter, Tetsuya-sama. However, like Neji, I do not believe Hinata should be a shinobi."

Tetsuya scoffed. "For a clan that supposedly has 'all seeing eyes', most of you certainly are blind."

Hiashi gasped. Calling a member of the Hyuuga clan blind was a grave insult. "How…dare you!" he whispered, his Byakugan eyes flashing, his killing intent practically surging through his veins.

Tetsuya smirked. "I dare because of Hizashi," he replied, causing the other man to stand up in shock.

"What…what do you mean?" the pale eyed man asked.

"Hizashi loved you," Tetsuya answered, standing up straight, "But despite what you might think, he never really resent the main house. He was hoping that you would be the one who would finally bring the two houses back together." He sighed, then walked over to a particularly beautiful white rose bush. "Shikuko hoped that as well, you know. She hated being unable to stop Hizashi from receiving the curse seal. I honestly think that it's the reason why she stopped taking missions after your fourth birthdays."

Hiashi bowed his head. "What would she think of me now, I wonder?" he asked, "I've only managed to widen the rift between the houses…"

"I think she would be more concerned about how you're treating her granddaughter," the brown haired man replied, "Family means support, Hiashi. The girl has an inferiority complex twice the size of the Hokage monument, and much of that comes from you." He turned to the younger man. "She adores you, and yearns for even just a little bit of approval from you."

Hiashi frowned. "I do approve of her," he whispered, "But as…"

"As clan head you must head the councils wishes," Tetsuya interrupted, "Stop me if I'm wrong, but the very definition of 'clan head' is leader, which means you have to make the decisions. Just because your council wishes for something doesn't make it right! Think for yourself for once!" He walked over to the wall. "You know, I'm aware that you don't like Naruto only because he's a bit uncouth. However, you have to admit that his stubborn determination rivals that of any ninja."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Hinata looks to someone to inspire her," Tetsuya replied, "She's recently adopted a new nindo. She refuses to back down and to ever give up…"

"She got it from Naruto-kun."

Hiashi looked up in shock, but the Kame-yonnin was already gone.

* * *

**Four Days Later**_…_

Kin, Zaku, and Dosu stood near a black stone with many names carved into the surface. Nearby stood four posts with spools of rope lying around their bases.

"Man, what the hell is this?" Zaku grumbled, "What does this wind-teme want with us?"

"Don't get cocky Zaku," Dosu replied, "I did some research on this guy, he's supposed to be on par with Orochimaru. What ever he has planned, we can't let our guard down."

Kin stood off to the side, closer to the stone. She was reading some of the names, and one stood out in particular to her.

Mikazeno Hikari.

**Who was this?** She asked herself, **Someone this Tetsuya guy was related to?**

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!"

The three oto-nin jumped, then spun around to see the second exam proctor as well as Tetsuya standing next to the posts. The purple haired jonin was smiling at them.

"Good to have your attention," she said, "Now, Tetsuya-sama has a proposition for you."

Tetsuya smiled, then reached into his hakama.

Then genin gawked when he pulled out two silver bells.

"You three have a rare opportunity," he said, "I'm going to give you…a little test."

Next time; Teamwork, friendship, sacrifice…these are qualities every shinobi must have in order to succeed. When these qualities are truly understood, a ninja emerges. What does it take to bring that ninja out, however? **The Legendary Four, **Chapter Seven,** Too Find Real Purpose, Tetsuya's Genin Test!** BE THERE!


	9. Tetsuya's Genin Test!

Disclaimer; Okay, we all know the drill by now…

Author's Note; Many thanks to those who have reviewed, and to those who haven't…well, I hope you like the story anyway.

Side note; from now on I won't be mentioning every reviewer at the beginning of these chapters, but I'll still bring up some. I want most of the time I spend writing to actually be on the story itself.

**Winterflower**; I thought you might find that interesting. You'll like this chapter, I'm sure.

**Flameraven1**; Well, if you recall, there were a few other spies around Konoha during this time, and truth be told, I don't think Orochimaru would care who he sacrificed, so long as he had the means to perform the jutsu.

**Dragon Man 180**; Glad you liked the interaction. I wanted to show a more human side to the people last chapter, and I think it worked.

**Metal Dragoon**; Easy there! I'm interested in some of what you have, but it'll be a while before I could really use them (probably not until after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and the time jump), but we can talk about that later… And as for me and S'Kartan being evenly matched…sorry, but we're not even close, he's decades ahead of me in skill. But thanks for the compliment!

**Shodai**; Well, we'll see pretty soon, about three more chapters or so!

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter Seven**

**To Find Real Purpose; Tetsuya's Genin Test!**

"_ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!"_

_The three oto-nin jumped, then spun around to see the second exam proctor as well as Tetsuya standing next to the posts. The purple haired jonin was smiling at them._

"_Good to have your attention," she said, "Now, Tetsuya-sama has a proposition for you."_

_Tetsuya smiled, then reached into his hakama._

_Then genin gawked when he pulled out two silver bells._

"_You three have a rare opportunity," he said, "I'm going to give you…a little test."_

* * *

If there was one thing Zaku hated, it was tests.

Even as a young kid, he had despised schooling, tests, and practice. He was never any good at it, and even though he loved being a ninja, he didn't want to put any effort into it.

He had always felt that the kaze-tai that Orochimaru had given him would be more than enough.

"What do you mean 'test'!" he shouted at the tall, brown haired ninja standing before him and his 'team'. "We've already had a test to be ninja! We had to kill to pass it!"

Kin nodded. "Only those genin-hopefuls who are able to kill a fellow class mate are allowed to become true genin in Otogakure," she explained, seeing the shocked look on the kunoichi jonin standing behind the elder man, "I've had blood on my hands for almost two years now."

Dosu nodded. "I've personally killed nearly a dozen other ninja before even coming to this place," he said with a certain smugness, "I currently hold the record for the most kills for a genin in Otogakure's short history."

The three were surprised when the yonnin before them just started shaking his head.

"So you've been murderers for almost two years," Tetsuya said, "Honestly, do you think that impresses me?" At their shocked looks he continued, "A ninja isn't someone who can kill another with fancy tricks and secret arts. Anyone can stab a kunai into another person…but do you have the ability to spare an enemy's life?"

Kin looked confused. "What are you saying?" she asked, "Why would I want to spare an enemy's life? If a person is my enemy, I kill them!"

"And how many will you kill before you realize you've killed yourself?"

All three of the oto-genin stood up straight in shock. They had never thought of something like that before.

"I've been a ninja going on forty years now," he said, "I've killed my fair share of people as well. I've seen horrors that would leave children like you as nothing but hollow shells.

"Yet, even though I've killed, unlike you three I'm no murderer. I am a shinobi, and I'll be one till the day I die."

Zaku growled. "Just what makes you a shinobi and us not?" he shouted, "We've worked hard to be strong…"

"And just what are you trying to be strong for?" Anko asked, surprising the hot-headed lad, "If you're trying to impress Orochimaru, then do yourselves a favor and forget it. He'll never see you as anything but stepping stones for his 'grand ambition'. Believe me, I know."

Dosu laughed. "And what would someone like you know about Orochimaru?" he asked, "I may not like the man, but I know he's far beyond anyone."

"Orochimaru was once a shinobi of Konohagakure," Anko explained, "He was a member of the Densetsu Yonnin, the Legendary Four ninjas. Each one was the personal student of Sandaime Hokage-sama. The other three were Makoto Tsunade, Taicibi Jiraiya, and Mikazeno Tetsuya."

Dosu snapped his head around to stare at the taller man.

"There's more to the story," Tetsuya spoke up, "I know about Uchiha Sasuke's curse seal, and I know only Orochimaru could put it there. I also know what it does."

Zaku frowned. "How could you know what it does?" he asked.

Tetsuya frowned. "Anko, show them."

Anko's hand immediately shot up to her left shoulder. "I-I'd really…"

Tetsuya gave her a sad look. "I know how you feel about it, Anko-chan," he interrupted, "But they have to see the truth." At her downcast look, he smiled. "Trust me, its for the best. Besides, I'll owe you twenty sticks of dango after this is over."

Anko looked up and smirked. "Fifty," she countered.

"Twenty-five."

"Fifty-five!"

"Hey, you're supposed to go down!"

"Sixty!"

Tetsuya frowned. "Fourty-five, and that's my last offer."

"Deal," the purple haired kunoichi replied, before stepping towards the now sweat-dropping oto-nin. She then reached up, and pulled her trench coat down, baring her left shoulder.

All three genin gasped when they saw the mark.

"Orochimaru was my sensei," she said, responding to their unasked question, "He used me in one of his experiments when he was first creating the curse seal. He tried it on nine others…

"I'm the only one who survived."

Kin looked sick. "But…he…Orochimaru saved us!" she shouted, "He saved us all from being alone!"

"Orochimaru didn't save you, Kin," Tetsuya replied, walking over to the memorial stone, "He used you to further his own ambitions. What ever his reasons for wanting Sasuke, he needed you to be the catalyst to get it working."

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Zaku asked, "We're no match for someone like him, so are you going to help us?"

Tetsuya ran his fingers over some of the names carved into the stone, his fingers lingering on Hikari's and Shikuko's. He then turned to the three genin.

"I'm going to help you," he said, "And the way I'm going to help is by making you three an offer."

Dosu frowned underneath his mask. "What game are you playing, old man?" he asked.

Anko frowned. "Hey, address Tetsuya-sama with respect!" she shouted at the bandage clad youth.

Tetsuya smiled, then flicked the bells attached to his vest. "I'm offering to make you three full Konoha shinobi, with all the rights, privileges, responsibilities, and protections that come with the title," he replied.

Kin frowned. "You're asking us to betray our village!" she asked incredulously.

"I'm asking you to leave a place that will most certainly kill you, either in body or in spirit," he answered, "Whatever you might have had there, in the end Orochimaru will quite probably kill you now that you've served his needs. Here, however, you'll be treated with respect. You'll have a sensei who will actually teach you, care for you, and protect you."

Then he smirked. "Of course, that's only if you can pass my test," he added.

Zaku scowled. "Whatever this test of yours is, I don't need Dosu or Kin to pass it," he replied, raising his arms, "With these kaze-tai, I can do anything?"

Anko started chuckling, earning an indignant stare form the wild haired boy. "Hey, what's so funny, lady?" he asked.

"I could tell you," she replied, her voice taking on a sing-song like lilt, "But you won't like it…"

"Oh, stop teasing them, Anko-chan," Tetsuya spoke up, "After all, we had more people pass it this year than any year before, didn't we?"

"Well, yeah," she replied, "But then, there was only one team that passed it last year."

"Well, you are right about that," he agreed, "Of course, considering it was Gai, its not surprising that they passed."

"PASSED WHAT?" the three oto-nin shouted, causing the two jonin to jump.

"Oh, the Konoha genin exam," Tetsuya answered, "You see, this test has, on average, at least a 66.7 failure ratio. Only the best of the best of the very best become ninja in this village."

Kin gasped. "But, what is this test then?" she asked.

Anko grinned ferally. "Oh, I always love this part," she whispered.

"Simply put, it's a retrieval mission," Tetsuya replied, "You see these two bells?" He flicked them, getting the three to focus on them. "You each have until noon to get one of them from me."

Zaku was stunned. "What, you mean that's it?" he asked, "What kind of test is that?"

"Well, that's for you to figure out," the yonnin replied, "By the way, you had best come at me with full killing intent." He smiled at the shocked looks on the kids faces. "I am one of the yonnin, you know. If you aren't serious about this, you'll only wind up in a world of hurt."

Dosu frowned. "Wait just a minute," he said, "You said we each have three hours to get a bell?" At Tetsuya's nod, he continued, "But there are only two bells; what's the catch here?"

Both jonin grinned, then pointed to the three log posts standing nearby. "Who ever doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of those posts," Anko answered, "And they'll have to watch as Tetsuya-sama and I eat lunch in front of them."

"Of course, it's far more likely that none of you will get a bell," the brown haired man replied, "In which case, all three of you will become familiar with the posts. It all depends on you."

Anko pulled a timer from her pocket, and placed it on the ground. "If I were you kids," she said, starting the clock, "I'd get moving."

The three genin didn't need any further prompting, each leaping away.

The test had begun.

* * *

Hinata stood before the gates of her home silently contemplating whether or not she wanted to go in.

In her arms was the gift she had received from Maito Taiya, as well as the vase Naruto's violets had been in. She knew if she brought them into the compound her father would want to know where she had gotten them. While she didn't want to believe her father would order her to throw them away, she also knew it was a distinct possibility.

Finally, she sighed, and pushed open the doors leading into the main courtyard.

A kunai whizzed by her cheek, embedding itself into the target behind her. The thrower stood about twenty-five feet away, her arm still extended from the throw.

Hyuuga Hanabi frowned as her elder sister walked into the compound. "Why didn't you try and catch that, Onee-sama?" the youngest daughter of Hiashi asked, "Are your reflexes still not developed enough?"

It never failed to sadden Hinata at the lack of emotion in her imouto's voice. She loved her sister dearly, but it did honestly feel like she was talking to a bushin of Sasuke rather than a person sometimes.

"Sumimasen, Hanabi-chan," she replied, "I am still not feeling well even a week after my battle with Neji-nii-san. Demo, I will catch it next time."

Her sister nodded, neither a smile nor a frown gracing her young, delicate features. "Otou-sama requested that I tell you to come see him tonight in the dojo after the noon meal," she said, walking over and pulling her kunai out of the wall. "Welcome home, Onee-sama."

High honorifics, formal greetings, the very things that made the Hyuuga clan what it was; there were times it made Hinata want to scream.

"Wakarimasu, imouto-chan," she replied, "Arigato."

She entered the house, and was greeted by someone she had hoped to avoid.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, "I see you have recovered."

A part of Hinata wanted to run, to hide from the smoldering white eyes of her cousin. Her mind replayed the fight in her mind, the blows to her arms, and the pain she had felt. She felt the same fear that had nearly paralyzed her during the prelims begin to creep up her spine.

Then she remembered that she had stood up to this boy. Even having lost to him, she had won something far greater…Naruto's recognision.

"Neji-nii-san," she greeted, "Y-yes, thanks to T-tetsuya-sama's quick a-actions. If he hadn't d-done what he d-did, I would have been in the hospital for far longer. Your skill with our family's Jyuuken is most impressive."

Neji grunted. "Even had Tetsuya-sama not been there, you would not have died," he replied, walking around her, "It is not your destiny to die by the hand of a branch family member." He stepped through the doorway. "I don't know if anyone told you, but that boy, Uzumaki, swore that he would defeat me in the finals."

Hinata gasped. "W-why…w-why would h-he do th-that?"

Neji shrugged. "I assume he felt that I was cruel to you," he replied, "Regardless, he will not be able to defeat me. Fate declared him the loser the moment we were set to face each other." He started walking towards the doors of the compound.

Hinata frowned. "Neji-nii-san," she called out to his retreating form. The boy paused, not turning around.

"Naruto-kun…will win."

The tall boy didn't respond, other than by walking out.

* * *

Zaku hid himself behind a tree twenty meters away from where the brown haired man was standing with the crazy second examiner. His hands were twitching around the wire-wrapped shuriken he was holding.

**This guy can really move according to Kin,** he thought, **And apparently he uses Fuuton jutsus, which means he can counter my _Zankuha_ and my _Zankukyuha_. He'll be expecting me to use them, but probably not like this.**

He gripped the shuriken between his fingers and tensed his legs, focusing his chakra in preparation for the assault.

He was surprised when Tetsuya began to speak, and even more surprised by what he said.

"A ninja is someone who places others above themselves," he said, "They do what they can to serve their country. In the end, death is their most likely reward. To stave this 'honor' off, ninja employ special arts to counter attacks and perform certain tasks.

"We'll begin with Ninjutsu, the secret arts."

Zaku's eyes widened when he saw Tetsuya bite his thumb, causing blood to well up on the tip. Then the yonnin roled up his left sleeve, and exposed a tattoo on his wrist. He proceeded to smear the tattoo with his blood, before running through a sequence of seals.

**Boar, dog, rooster, monkey, ram.** "NINPOU; **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" He then slammed his left hand down on the ground, and a web of seals flowed outwards.

There was a loud boom, and a plume of smoke shrouded the man. When it cleared, Zaku's eyes widened.

The yonnin was standing upon the shell of a giant turtle, his hair flowing in the high breeze.

"Yenkyomaru-kun," he said, "Long time no see. How's Gamera-sama doing these days?"

The turtle yawned, then spoke. "He's well. He said to tell you to tell Jiraiya to tell Gamabunta that he still owes him a keg of sake."

Tetsuya grinned. "I'll remind him," he said, "In the mean time, I could use a good tremor. Would you be so kind?"

Yenkyomaru laughed. "I think I can do that, but what's this all about?"

Tetsuya's face firmed up. "It's about saving three lives," he responded.

The turtle frowned, then raised his right leg up. "DOTON; **RICTER NO JUTSU; YON-KO!" **He slammed his foot down, causing a small earthquake. He then used his chakra to direct the force towards where Tetsuya pointed.

Zaku growled, then leapt into the air. He thrust his hands towards the ground to give himself an extra boost, hoping that it would be enough to get him out of the yonnin's range of attack.

It wasn't even close.

He watched as Tetsuya began running through a series of seals, wondering what technique he was planning on using.

**Dragon, ox, rat, crane, crane, donkey, tiger, dragon. **"FUUTON! **WIND PRISON JUTSU**!"

Zaku felt himself suddenly yanked forward, until he was brought down on Tetsuya's left side. He struggled to aim his arms at the older ninja, but found he was completely immobilized."

"Wind Prison Jutsu," Tetsuya explained, yawning as Yenkyomaru disappeared, "Similar jutsus exist for water and earth, though not for fire. As long as my hand is touching this sphere you're trapped in, you can't escape."

"I'll get you!" Zaku growled, "I know I can get out of this."

"I would advise against using your Zankuha in this situation," the yonnin continued, "If you feed more air into the prison, you'll only reduce the amount of free space you have. You could crush yourself."

Zaku's eyes widened. "But…but then how…"

Tetsuya looked away. "As of right now, its very likely you'll meet Mr. Post over there," he replied, "But take heart kid…at least you'll have your health." He grinned.

Zaku growled.

* * *

Kin frowned as she watched Zaku was effectively removed from the test. She had planned on getting him to help her set a trap, but the impulsive fool had just ran into a battle he had no hope of winning.

She readied her senbon and bells. If she wanted to get those bells, then rescuing Zaku was her only hope.

She focused the chakra into her legs, and leapt into the air, landing behind Tetsuya.

"Let him go!" she shouted, her bells jingling from the sudden motion, "I'll give you to the count of three!"

"Fine," Tetsuya replied, "One, two, three." He vanished, freeing Zaku from the wind prison.

Kin somersaulted forward, just barely avoiding a crushing ax kick from the yonnin. She spun around, hurling her senbon at the man, aiming two at the bells hanging from his bandolier.

Tetsuya's hands became blurs as he snatched every senbon he considered a threat. He turned his body sideways to avoid the two senbon aimed at his chest. "Not bad," he said, "You have good form with your senbon, and your speed is quite impressive."

"Then you'll really like this!" she grinned, pointing at the ground around his feet.

He looked down, and saw a star-like pattern of five senbon around him. Attached to each senbon was a small silver bell. His eyes widened as he looked up to see her running through her own seal sequence.

**Rat, ox, donkey, tiger, dog, tiger, boar, rat.** "NINPOU!** HYAKU KUROBARA KEN NO MAI!**" (Dance of the One hundred Black Rose Swords). The bells started jingle.

Tetsuya grinned, even as the area around him seemed to darken in his eyes. "A ninja must know how enemies think, as well as how to deceive them," he replied, "Thus we come to the next area of the ninja arts; Genjutsu, the art of the mind."

He noticed several figures dancing in the shadows, each holding a long katana. "Because of my bloodline, I'm very susceptible to genjutsu," he admitted, "I can't break it very easily because I can't really suppress my chakra flow." He pulled out a kunai with jagged edges. "However, there is still one method I can use to escape it…though it really is a bitch."

He stabbed himself in the arm, grunting in pain. He focused on the mind on the pain, causing the illusion to vanish.

Kin gawked at the man. "Why…why would you stab yourself? Hurting your self over a couple of bells…"

"If you can't understand that, Kin, then you should never have become a shinobi," Zaku grunted, "I'm starting to understand this guy."

Tetsuya grinned. "And then there was one," he muttered.

"ZAKU! NOW!" a new voice cried out, causing Tetsuya to jerk his head around. Zaku thrust his hands forward, unleashing a blast of air. Tetsuya was blown backwards. He looked up as he sailed backwards.

Dosu came sailing down from one of the trees, his melody arm extended in a punch. Tetsuya smiled at the sight.

Things were getting interesting.

* * *

"NINPOU! **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, focusing all his charka into the technique.** This time for sure!** He thought as the smoke died away.

Jiraiya smirked from his peep-hole as Naruto growled in frustration. Evidently he had summoned another tadpole.

"ARRGH!" the orange clad youth groaned, "Why can't I get this right! I can't get that 'red' chakra to come out!"

Jiraiya frowned. **He really doesn't get it, does he?** He thought to himself, **The Kyubi's chakra will only come out if he's in genuine danger. Once he knows how to ask for it, the demon will grant it when he calls. **

"Alright, one more time!" Naruto muttered, running through the sequence again, slamming his hand down. '**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!"

Jiraiya actually turned around to see this attempt. **That surge was even stronger this time,** he thought, **Did he do it?**

When the smoke cleared…another tadpole laid there, with two hind legs this time.

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist.

"AARGH! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Jiraiya shouted, "YOU STILL CAN'T DO IT RIGHT!"

"Look!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the tadpole, "He's got back legs, doesn't he!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped.

Tetsuya flipped away from the three genin, rubbing his aching shoulder. He had to admit, these three were talented. Kin definitely had skill with genjutsu, and Zaku had the raw power necessary.

Dosu obviously had the brains, if not the skill to understand when to use them.

The bandaged youth rushed at the yonnin, thrusting his Melody Arm forward. Tetsuya somersaulted over him, planting a kick in the boy's back. "A ninja's body is their primary weapon," he explained, "With a strong body can aide in the performance of certain tasks. Thus we have the third ninja art; Taijutsu, the art of the fist." He spun around another punch by Dosu, dropping down and sweeping the boy, then leaping away. "Of the three of you, Dosu here is the best at this form. However, Dosu," he said, looking down at the prone boy, "You rely to heavily on that weapon of yours. Remember, I saw how that device works during the preliminary rounds."

"That's…why you…keep dodging," Dosu realized, breathing heavily, "You…know…about my air…pressure attack."

"Exactly," Tetsuya replied, "Anko!"

Anko reappeared next to him holding the clock. "Time was up about five minutes ago," she grinned, "You never were any good at telling time."

Tetsuya grimaced. "The only time of day I care about is happy hour," he replied, "There's a special at the Kame Club tonight, three for one on sake." He turned to the three genin, noticing their dejected looks.

"We failed then," Dosu spoke up, "I should have helped out sooner." Zaku glanced at his teammate.

"If I hadn't tried to go all gung-ho, I would have waited to help you and Kin," Zaku replied, "Hell, of the three of us, Kin was the only one who managed to get even close." He glanced at the girl. "Why didn't you just go for the bells, Kin?"

Kin frowned. "I probably would've been beaten to a pulp," she replied, "I stood a better chance at getting the bells with you guys helping out. I'm no taijutsu expert, and all I know for ninjutsu are the basics."

"And yet," Tetsuya interrupted, getting the attention of the three. "You three tried to help each other. Zaku, you aided Dosu's attack, even though you had no idea what he had planned. Kin, you tried to save Zaku, even though his being trapped gave you an opportunity to get at the bells. Dosu, you came at me with the full intent to kill, and you used the skills of your teammates to help you out.

"So, you three pass."

Kin gaped at the man. "But…but the bells!" she shouted.

"The test was never about the bells," Anko replied, "This very test is designed to force you to use teamwork. In the world we live in, teamwork is the most important thing. If you can't work with someone, then the mission will be doomed to failure."

"I went through this same test," Tetsuya replied, "My genin team became the strongest in our villages history because we all worked well together. Jiraiya was the speed, Orochimaru the skill, Tsunade the power, and I was the brain. A strong team of genin can over power even a yonnin, but only if they work together."

Anko nodded. "You three are now going to learn from the best," she said, "You should be honored; Tetsuya-sama has only taught one genin team before."

Tetsuya smirked. "Oh, who said I'm their new sensei, Chibi-Hebi-chan?" he asked, "Did you think I asked you here solely for the entertainment purposes?"

The three genins eyes widened as the wild kunoichi suddenly began screaming.

"OH HELL NO!" she shouted, "I DON'T TEACH!"

Tetsuya grinned. "Sakura dango for one whole month," he replied.

Anko growled. "Tempting, but no!" she answered, "I DON'T TEACH!"

The yonnin sighed. "Anko, you were hurt by Orochimaru," he said, "These three were hurt as well. Together, you can heal." He looked at her as she glared at the ground. "Anko, you have a chance to do good with something Orochimaru meant to do harm with. What better vengeance is there?"

Anko sighed. "Give me time," she replied.

"You have two weeks," he replied, then turned to the kids, "In the mean time; Dosu, you have training to get to. I'll see you at the finals."

He leapt away.

Next time; A caged bird can only look where it can't go…or can it? Some birds are not meant to be caged; there feathers are too bright. A caged bird will learn this lesson from a wily fox. **The Legendary Four,** Chapter Eight**, Red Fox and White Eye; Naruto vs Neji!** BE THERE!

AN; Not very happy with this chapter, but I'll make it up on the next. Be gentle dear reviewers.


	10. Red Fox and White Eye Naruto VS Neji!

Disclaimer; What has four legs and is always ready to travel? Not me, I only got two legs, and no ownership to anything in the Naruto-verse. Dang.

Author's Note; I wasn't happy with my last chapter, but apparently most of you were, and that makes me very happy! I just hope you like this chapter as well. This one was a real labor of love.

In addition, the next few chapters are going to be about the Battle for Konoha and Naruto's battle with Gaara (I'm really going to go to town on that one). After that, big changes are going to happen. Keep watching gentle readers!

**Tellemicus Sundance; **Well, this story is under the Naru/Hina category, so there should be some more interaction coming (maybe this chapter?)

**Shinobi's Fire;** There is a possibility that Tetsuya might do that later on, but as for something really cool, I'm saving that for the Battle for Konoha arc which starts next chapter. I think you'll like it; I know Tellemicus and Winter-chan are definitely curious.

**Dragon Man 180;** Hmmm, a Hinata/Kin friendship? Sounds interesting…

**Gozen V;** No worries my friend, the focus will now be mostly on Naruto and his friends.

**Kyubi Rendan;** I figured most people would see that coming, but you gotta admit, she would be the perfect jonin for them; they're all cold and methodical, and she's a spitfire! Can we say 'opposites attract', anyone?

Now, the real game begins (Jim Carry, "Batman Forever")…

The Legendary Four 

**Chapter Eight**

**Red Fox and White Eye; Naruto VS Neji!**

Jiraiya smirked as he watched the scene from the top of the gorge. After nearly three weeks of trying, Naruto had finally learned how to utilize the Kyuubi's chakra. He laughed to himself as he unhooked the summon contract scroll from its holster on his back and laid it on the ground.

"But it seems he still has to learn limits," the white haired yonnin muttered as he leapt behind some trees as the giant boss toad leapt out of the crevice, carrying a screaming orange bundle on its head, "Of all the ones for him to call, it had to be Gamabunta. Jeeze, even I have trouble dealing with him."

Said toad landed with a loud boom at the edge of the gorge, desperately trying shake the loud gaki atop his head. "**OI! GET OFF MY HEAD, GAKI**!" Gamabunta growled, "**YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME**!"

Naruto straightened himself out, then sat down Indian style on the toad's head. "No way!" he grumbled, "I summoned you, so treat me with some respect! Until you do, I'm not moving a muscle!" He focused his remaining chakra into his legs so he would stick to the giant amphibians head.

Jiraiya grimaced behind his tree. **If he inherited nothing else from you, Arashi, he at least got your stubbornness,** he thought, **Of course, that will probably make Gamabunta like him even more.**

Gamabunta meanwhile was glancing down at the ground, looking at the summon contract Jiraiya had left behind. He raised his eyebrow as he read the newest name on the list. He had to keep himself from laughing out-loud at the similarities between the two most recent signatures.

**They even have the same bad handwriting,** the toad thought,** Jiraiya, you didn't even need to bother. I knew this kid was the one who summoned me. He's just like Arashi.**

He felt the kid's chakra begin to waiver, and finally give out as the boy lost consciousness. He swept out his tongue, catching Naruto before he could fall to what would most certainly be a painful landing, and leapt away with him towards the hospital. Jiraiya watched as they disappeared around a bend before walking out and retrieving the scroll. He then turned around, pausing as he felt the familiar chakra signature among the trees.

"You saw all that?" he called out, alerting the other observer that he was aware of the presence. He wasn't disappointed as Tetsuya dropped down from one of the trees. "The kid did it. I'm sure you felt the power he used."

The kame-yonnin nodded. "Yes, it was definitely Kyuubi's chakra," he replied, "By teaching him how to harness it, you may have just given Naruto what he needs to defeat Neji, and more." He frowned. "The only question I have is how this will affect the seal."

Jiraiya snorted. "You always did underestimate Yondaime," he countered, "The Fuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuin combined with the Hakke Fuin no Shiki will merge the kitsune's chakra with the boy's over the next few years. All I did was get the process to move smoothly."

"I don't doubt Yondaime's genius when it comes to sealing jutsu," Tetsuya answered, "And I'm certain Naruto would never do anything to damage or disrupt the seal…my concern is the Kyuubi itself."

"Don't concern yourself with it," Jiraiya replied, "Naruto…over the past three weeks I've come to realize that he has the combined strength of both his parents. He has Arashi's stubborn determination, courage, and never say die attitude, and its balanced out with Shizuka's kindess, caring, and empathy. Even if he didn't have the seal, he's still an amazing kid."

Tetsuya smiled. "Yes, I can see that," he replied, "I just hope he's ready for what's to come." He frowned. "Sensei is limiting the ANBU to four at the arena. The rest will be patrolling the outskirts of the village."

Jiraiya frowned. "He has to know Orochimaru will be going after him," he muttered, "As good as he is, Orochimaru will still kill him. What is he planning?"

"I think I know," his brown haired friend replied, "And I can only hope that my presence at the arena will be enough to make it so he doesn't have to."

Naruto awoke to a site he couldn't say was pleasant at all.

"Man, you really are troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "But its good to see you're awake finally." At Naruto's questioning look, he continued. "You've been unconscious for three days man; the finals for the Chuunin exam are tomorrow."

"NANI!" the blond haired boy shouted, "But then…how…when…who brought me here?"

"Don't know," Shikamaru replied, "All I know is that apparently you were suffering from chakra depletion. I wouldn't have even visited if I wasn't coming to see Chouji." He held up a basket of fruit. "I got this as a get well gift, but apparently he's in for stomach problems so he can't eat." He tossed the basket at Naruto. "Here, get well and all that."

Naruto smirked, "Thanks Shikamaru," he replied. He noticed some movement behind the door to his room, and spotted a head of dark blue hair sticking out. He knew of only two people who had blue hair, so he took a guess at the name of the person standing there. "Oi, is that you Hinata?" he called out.

There was a startled 'eep' from the other side of the door, before the now identified young girl walked in. She was carrying a small bento wrapped in a purple hiroshiki (hankerchief). She held the box in front of her, her head bowed down shyly. Both boys could smell something wonderful coming from the box, and Naruto's mouth started to water.

"A-ano…I-I'm glad t-to see you f-feeling better, Naruto-k-kun," the dark haired girl said quietly.

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, nothing can keep me down!" he replied, "There's no way I'd miss my chance to teach that stuck-up jerk cousin of yours a lesson!"

Shikamaru snorted. "Man, you really are nuts," he replied, "I guess you don't know about Neji; he was last years #1 Rookie just like Sasuke was this year's. You aren't going to beat him so easily, so don't get all cocky. You can be so troublesome."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the lazy boy. "I know that," he replied, "That's why I got special training for this match. I'm going to take him down." He looked over at the quite girl. "I know you probably don't want me to fight him, Hinata, but he's the kind of guy that really pisses me off. He makes the same excuse every time something seems too hard or unfair, and I don't believe that."

Hinata looked up into Naruto's clear blue eyes. She saw the strength and the will to do what was right, as well as genuine kindness and caring that had helped him to capture her heart even if he didn't know he had it. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the truth.

Naruto really would win.

"I-I…I d-don't want t-to see anyone g-get hurt," she replied, "B-But…I know y-you will win, N-Naruto-kun." She smiled at him, and he felt his cheeks warm up a little. "I…I b-believe in you."

Shikamaru switched his glances between the two of them, watching the interaction with interest. **Are these two finally starting to get close?** He wondered, smirking. **If its true, then Chouji wins the bet. Ino's going to be so shocked, it'll be just as funny as troublesome.** He looked at the two of them again. **They do look like a good couple.**

Naruto didn't understand why he felt like he was blushing; normally this reaction was reserved for Sakura for those rare occasions when she smiled at him. Naruto rarely let anyone see him blush; he was always afraid that those people who always threw him such hurtful looks would find a way to make his blushes seem shameful. He could easily write of the blushes Sakura got from him, since just about everyone knew about his crush on the pink haired girl.

Hinata was different.

He had always thought she was weird, yet in a good way. She kept to herself mostly, like her teammate Shino. Yet she would always greet him kindly in the mornings, and she was one of the few kids in their class who would help him on written assignments that he couldn't figure out. While he had never gotten to know her that well before they passed the genin exam, he had actually respected her.

That fact that she was the one girl in their class who wasn't part of the 'Sasuke Fan Club tm' was a BIG point in her favor as well.

One thing that he had noticed in school, however was that she rarely smiled at anyone. She usually kept her head down, except for when answering Iruka-sensei's questions. Now that he was able to actually look at her smile, he had do admit something.

"Neh, Hinata-chan," he said, not noticing the small 'eep' from the girl due to his use of the familiar suffix, "You really should smile more often." Shikamaru knew what was coming, and he surreptitiously moved around behind the girl in preparation.

Hinata was confused. "A-ano…w-why is that, N-Naruto-k-kun?" she asked.

"Well, I never noticed before, but you have a really pretty smile," he replied, smiling back.

Hinata felt her face go almost completely red, before she fainted dead away.

Naruto shot out of bed as Shikamaru caught the girl, laying her flat on the ground. "EH! Shikamaru, is she alright! Maybe what Kaze-jiji did wasn't enough! She could still be injured!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine, Naruto," he replied, "She's just fainted like usual."

Naruto frowned. "Oh," he said, "Hey, how come she always does that? Does she have some kind of illness?"

Shikamaru stared at the blond boy for a few moments. **Man, he really is an idiot**, he thought.

Anko stood in front of her new genin team with a smirk on her face that made the three of them nervous. She smiled at the new hitai-ate they sported, each one bearing the swirling Leaf of Konoha. The three former Oto-nin had all chosen the traditional way of wearing the strip of cloth, each band tied securely around the forehead.

The former pupil of Orochimaru was known for many things in the village. She was vicious, even sadistic, in battle. She was obsessed with dango to the point where many questioned how she kept her admittedly spectacular figure. She loved pranking people almost as much as Uzumaki Naruto.

She was also somewhat of a traditionalist; she thought that 'forehead protectors' should be placed on the forehead.

The group stood on top of the Hokage Monument, where they could look out over the entire village. In the distance they could see the coliseum where the finals of the Chuunin exam were going to take place. The wind was gentle that day, and the sounds and smells of the village brought a sense of peace to her that she hadn't felt much of these past weeks.

"Alright you three," she said, "Tetsuya-sama gave you to me to see if I can turn you into some decent shinobi, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She motioned for them to sit down on the rocks. "So, the first thing I figure we should do is get to know each other a little. I understand that the three of you were just lopped together for this exam, but you're a real team now. A team needs to know each other if their going to truly be successful." She pointed at the only other girl in the group. "Lets start with you."

Kin stood up. "My name is Tsuchi Kin," she began, "I'm fourteen years old, and I come from Bird Country. I like genjutsu best because aside from being good at it, I like messing with people's heads. I like sushi, but I hate sashimi, and I hope to one day become the best genjutsu mistress in the world."

Anko nodded. "I'll see if I can't get you some special tutoring with my friend Kurenai-san," she replied, then pointed at the bandaged wrapped member of the group. "What about you?"

"My name is Kinuta Dosu," he replied, "I'm also fourteen, but I'm from Wave Country. I'm lousy at genjutsu unlike Kin, but I'm good at taijutsu and I can do some Doton ninjutsu as well. I don't really have a favorite food, but I absolutely will not eat mushrooms. As for my dream, its simply to become a strong shinobi and be respected for it. I'm a pretty simple guy."

His new sensei smirked at that. "No favorite foods huh? Man, I have to get you hooked on dango or pocky," she muttered. She looked at the last member of the group. "Abume Zaku, right? Talk to us, what are you all about?"

Zaku smirked. "I like to fight, plain and simple," he replied, "I'm fourteen, but I'll be fifteen next month. I come from Rice Country, and that's also my favorite food. I like rice steamed, fried, in a rice ball; it doesn't matter as long as its cooked right. As for my skills, I'm good at ninjutsu, but I usually use my kaze-tai to do my fighting. I down right suck at taijutsu and genjutsu, but I usually don't need them because of my arms. I am good at using shuriken though."

Anko nodded. "Good to know, I'll work with you on the taijutsu," she offered, "You three are fairly well balanced out. You each have skills that make up for the deficiencies in the others. My former sensei does know how to assign teams at least." **Once they learn how to combine their skills effectively, they'll be almost as effective as one of our ANBU squads,** she thought. "Now, its only fair that you learn a little bit about me.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko. I'm twenty-eight years old, and I'm a special jonin who specializes in both interrogation and assassination. I love dango, its nature's most perfect food!" The three genin sweat-dropped at that. "I love my village and I'll do anything to protect any member of it, which now includes you three. As for my dreams…well, I only have one really. I want to bring Orochimaru to justice for all the crimes he's committed." She rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly. "You three already know about what Orochimaru did to me and others, so we won't go into that. Now, any questions?"

Kin raised her hand. "Ano, what's to stop Orochimaru from killing us, now that we've defected?" she asked, "He's probably heard about it by now, if he's really as good as Tetsuya-dono says."

Dosu nodded. "He'll find it really insulting if his rivalry with Tetsuya-sama is as deep as Tetsuya-sama says," he spoke up.

Anko smiled. "Well, you needn't worry," she replied, "You'll be at the stadium, and Orochimaru will be too occupied with ANBU and Hokage-sama than to deal with you. Furthermore, Tetsuya-sama himself will be at the exam, and he can help to keep Orochimaru's troops at bay."

Zaku frowned. "So all we get to do is sit there while Dosu goes for Chuunin?" he asked.

Anko grinned. "Ambitious one, aren't you Zaku-kun," she purred, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up, "You might not be able to become Chuunin right now, but I'll get you there." Her smile changed to a look of seriousness. "I can tell you three right now, I'm a tough teacher. If I can break you, you better believe I will. I'm going to push you hard, and when you think you can't take anymore, I'll push you even harder."

Kin's eyes widened. "But, aren't you supposed to help us?"

"I will be, Kin-chan," she replied, "But I'm not going to baby you either. You three have real strength inside, and its my job now to bring that out. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to always be cruel." She grinned. "I'm going to promise you three something; I'm never going to expect more of you three then I expect of myself."

Kin smiled at that.

"But I gotta tell ya, I expect a lot of myself."

If it were possible, the young girl's smile would have gotten wider.

Zaku smirked. "Well then, I'm in," he replied, "If you can really make me strong, then I'll do whatever you say, Anko-sensei." Dosu and Kin nodded as well.

"Anko-sensei," the wild kunoichi repeated, "Y'know, that really does have a nice ring to it."

A sudden chuckling got the group's attention, as Tetsuya walked out from behind a rock outcropping. His arms were crossed over his bandolier, and his ever-present 50 ryo piece was gliding over the knuckles of his right hand as usual. In his left hand was a small bottle of sake, and he paused to take a sip from it. "I knew that would help hook you, Chibi-Hebi-chan," he chuckled.

Anko growled at his casual use of that nickname. "Tetsuya-sama," she greeted, "Isn't it a little early to be getting drunk? I thought you had a job to perform tomorrow."

"Oh relax, Anko-chan," he replied, "This is the weakest stuff in my personal collection. It'd take about eight of these to give me a decent buzz."

"And what number is that one?" she asked.

"Five, but I'm cutting myself off here," he replied, earning a new series of sweat-drops from the genin group. "Anyway, I came to see how things were going. I can tell I was right in choosing you for their new sensei. I'm proud of you." Anko actually blushed at that.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Tetsuya grinned. "You've grown well," he replied, "I know you'll do right by these kids." He smiled at the three former Oto-nin. "Listen well to this lady. She may be wild, unpredictable, and sadistic, but she won't treat you wrong."

Anko opened her mouth to respond to the backhanded compliment when she felt a wave of killing intent. She spun around, looking at a nearby rock face. She noticed Tetsuya also staring at the rock, a set of senbon already in his hands. She motioned to the three genin to get behind her.

A familiar sounding laugh caused shivers to race up her spine, as well as a familiar twinge in her shoulder. The three genin visibly flinched.

Tetsuya's face remained stoic, even as the laughter continued.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku," the voice laughed, "My, what an interesting development this is." A tall form seemed to seep out of the rock, resolving itself into a pale form with long dark hair. Yellow serpent-like eyes flashed over the group, and a long tongue slithered over black lips. "It seems my former pupil has taken on some of my pawns for her own, and my former teammate is in on the little conspiracy." The pale man turned to Tetsuya. "Ku ku ku ku…its been a long time, Tetsuya-kun."

Tetsuya nodded. "Almost fourteen years," he said, "How have you been, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, very well," the snake-yonnin replied, "How about you? You seem a little…_winded_, these days? Bloodline limit acting up?"

Tetsuya smirked at the blatant jab. "Oh no, its just these summer months, y'know? Wreaks havoc on my sinuses," he countered, "You're looking a little paler than you used to though. Are you getting enough iron in your diet? Or maybe not enough sunlight? You really should try crawling out from under the rocks more often."

Orochimaru grinned. "Oh, I have missed these little verbal matches of ours," he replied, "I must admit, I was surprised to see you at the preliminary matches. I figured you would still be out in the world looking for me."

"Well, unlike you, I actually do listen when Sarutobi-sensei asks," the other man replied, "I know you want the Uchiha boy, Orochimaru." The pale man smiled. "You have to know your plan won't work. However strong your new village is, it can't hope to stand up to the Konoha/Suna alliance."

Orochimaru smirked. "Oh, I'm confident that my plan will work," he replied, "It seems you're just as over-confident as the rest of this pathetic village."

Tetsuya frowned. "You're a fool, and a sick, twisted monster," he replied, earning some sharp gasps from the three genin, "But you're not an idiot. You've got some kind of ace up your sleeve, and it must be a big one. What's your game?"

"Ku ku ku ku ku," Orochimaru chuckled, his hands coming together into the ram seal, "I'll leave that to your imagination, old friend. As a parting gift, I'll let you keep these three pawns as well." He smiled at Anko. "I do agree with Tetsuya-kun, little Anko…you have grown well."

"SENSHI JASHUU!" Anko screamed, the shadow snakes flying from her sleeve.

"Anko, no!" Tetsuya cried.

Orochimaru sank into the ground, but before he completely disappeared, his hands quickly reformed into the snake seal. Anko stiffened, then cried out as her curse seal started to burn. Tetsuya was by her side instantly, and the genin all knelt by her as well.

It took a long time before the pain faded away.

Hinata stared at the frightening Suna-genin from against the wall. Shikamaru was barely holding on to the boy with the Kagemane, and Naruto was growling at him to explain what he wanted.

They had stumbled upon the boy in Rock Lee's room. They had originally planned on visiting Chouji, who was in for over-eating, but Naruto had wanted to visit his new friend 'Fuzzy-brows'. Shikamaru had suggested taking him the fruit basket instead of his 'big boned' teammate, but the contents of the gift were now scattered on the floor.

The red haired boy, Gaara, was staring at the three of them with no emotion in his pale green eyes. He seemed curious as to why they were trying to stop him from crushing the boy who had inadvertently lead to his first experience with pain.

The blond one, who had impressed his siblings with his antics during the preliminaries, seemed especially upset.

"I asked you what you thought you were doing, teme!" he practically growled, "You won your match! You don't need to kill Fuzzy-brows here!"

Gaara felt the voice in his head growl with rage. **_Such…insolence_**, the voice muttered, **_His blood…it would…be…so delicious. His defiance…it would be like wine._**

Shikamaru frowned as beads of sweat roled down his head. "Naruto…I can't hold him much longer," he whispered, "He's…he's too…powerful!"

Naruto frowned, glacing over at Hinata, and then Lee. "Hinata, you grab Lee and get him out of here. Shikamaru and I will hold this guy off!"

Hinata shook her head. "Iye, Naruto-kun!" she argued, "This guy…h-he's t-too strong! I-I won't l-leave you beh-hind!"

Naruto was about to shout at her to leave when the door to the room opened, and Gai walked in. The jonin frowned at the scene in front of him. He stared hard at the Suna boy, who actually backed down.

As he was leaving he paused by Naruto. "You're…strange," he said, "But…I think…mother would like your blood." The blond gaped at those words, even as the red head walked out of the room.

"Naruto-san," Gai spoke up, getting the young boy's attention, "I thank you for coming to Lee-kun's aide."

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, he may be weird, but Fuzzy-brows is my friend," he replied.

**There's a case of pot calling the kettle black,** the lazy Nara boy thought.

**Would Naruto-kun…would he do that for me?** Hinata wondered, a small blush tingeing her cheeks.

Gai nodded. "Still, I owe you a debt of gratitude," he replied, "Perhaps, if you are interested, I can help you with your taijutsu as a repayment. I'm not the best at ninjutsu or genjutsu in the village, but there are very few who can match me in hand to hand combat."

Naruto's eyes got big. "That would be awesome!" he shouted, "Thank you!"

Gai smiled, then stuck his thumb out in a classic 'nice guy' pose, his teeth glinting. "Yosh!"

Shikamaru and Hinata sweat-dropped, even as Naruto wondered how the man with the caterpillar eyebrows made his teeth shine like that…

Neji and Tenten were both breathing hard after finishing the training. Tenten gazed at her teammate in awe. "You've…surpassed…all physical limits," she breathed, "Even if there…was any…doubt before…there wouldn't be any now. You've got this match in the bag!"

Neji neither smiled nor frowned at his teammates enthusiasm. He was thinking back to what Hinata had said, about how Naruto would win the match. He didn't believe her of course, fate had already decreed her to be wrong the moment he and the Uzumaki boy had been matched up.

Yet, the conviction with which the shy girl had used in her reply…it was so true that it made the genius wonder.

**Her crush on the Uzumaki boy is well known to all,** he thought as Tenten gathered her scattered weapons, **His weakness is also well known. He was dead-last, just like Lee. As powerful as Lee has become, he still would have no hope of beating me. However strong this Naruto really is, he can't win. His fate is decided, just as mine was a long time ago.**

"We must practice again," he replied, "It must be perfect."

And so they began again.

Naruto walked down the road towards the coliseum, his mind focused on the task ahead. His match with Hyuuga Neji was going to be intense, he knew, and he was looking forward to it.

He thought back to the way Hinata had seemed to cave in on herself as her cousin's cruel words struck at her heart. As he thought about it, he realized that she was a lot like him. He could tell by the way she carried herself; she was lonely.

He wondered how that could be, considering she actually had a family. At least Sasuke could understand his position, since he was also alone. Hinata, however, seemed to be lost amongst a crowd. He remembered how shy she was in class, and how she rarely volunteered to answer Iruka-sensei's questions unless directly asked. She usually got the answers right, not as often as Sakura-chan, but most of the time. It seemed as though she just didn't want to be embarrassed.

Naruto dealt with his loneliness by acting out, playing pranks. He just wanted people to acknowledge him, and deep down, he knew Hinata was the same. He just didn't know who she wanted acknowledgement from.

As he was walking along, he heard a rhythmic thumping sound coming from a nearby training area, and he wandered over to investigate. He found Hinata striking a post with her palms. She was so focused on her strikes that she didn't sense him walking up.

When she paused for a moment to catch her breath, he spoke up. "Ohayo, Hinata!" he said.

The dark haired girl squeaked, then leapt behind a post, blushing. "Oh! O-ohayo, N-Naruto-kun!" she greeted him back, "A-ano, you s-should get m-moving! Y-you're ma-match is first, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah," he replied. He looked at the nervous kunoichi. He never realized before, but unlike the pale eyes of her cousin, Hinata's eyes actually had warmth in them. They also had a little bit of lavender in them as well.

It was…cute.

"Neh, Hinata," he said, turing around so she wouldn't see his blush for thinking that way. He didn't want her to think Ero-sennin's ways were rubbing off on him. "Neji is your cousin, right?"

"Hai," she nodded.

"Is he really strong?" he asked.

Hinata swallowed. Was Naruto losing his confidence? She knew her cousin was intimidating. Even Hanabi tended to avoid him. She didn't want to see Naruto back down.

Then she mentally scolded herself for thinking that way. Of course Naruto would never back down. It was his nindo, and he would always stick by it.

"Ano," she replied, "Neji-niisan…he is strong. His father, my uncle…he was said to be the strongest of our clan in three generations."

Naruto nodded. "Good," he replied, surprising her, "I hope he doesn't underestimate me like he did you."

Hinata felt her cheeks flushing. "W-what do you m-mean, Naruto-k-kun?" she asked.

"You're really strong, Hinata!" he answered, turning around to face her, "You were afraid of him, but you still stood up for yourself! I liked that!"

Hinata was sure her face was as red and shiny as a ruby by now.

"Y'know," Naruto said, "When we were in the academy, I always thought you were kind of weird, since you were so quiet all the time." Hinata felt her shoulder's slump at that. "But now that I know you a little better…I like people like you!"

He glanced at his watch, missing the sudden flush that stained Hinata's cheeks like red wine. "I gotta get going," he said, "Hey, come see me kick that cousin of yours' ass, huh? See ya!"

Hinata leaned against the post she had been striking, her mind whirling at Naruto's last statement. **He likes…people like…me? **She thought, **Does…does that mean…he likes me too?**

She barely acknowledged the arrival of her teammate Kiba, nor did she answer when he asked if there was something wrong.

She was too busy riding cloud nine.

Nine of the remaining ten chuunin hopefuls stood before Tetsuya as the sun rose high over the arena. Each contestant stared hard at the brown haired yonnin as he once again reiterated the rules.

"If you continue a match after I have called it," he was saying, staring hard at Gaara, "Then I will end your carriers as shinobi. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Hai," the group of genin replied.

"Very good," he smiled, looking up at the Hokage box. He frowned as he saw the Kazekage now sitting next to his sensei. He had met the man several times during his travels, but had never really cared for his company.

The way he treated his children didn't help his image in Tetsuya's mind either.

"Now then, lets have the first to contestants step forward," he continued, motioning for Naruto and Neji to step up, "The rest of you may wait in the observation room over there." He pointed to a small alcove to his left. The remaining genin walked out of the arena.

Tetsuya watched as Neji commented on Naruto's eyes, before Naruto reiterated his vow. "If you both are ready?" he asked, earning affirmatives from both boys. "Very well. HAJIME!"

Neji stared at the boy before him. "You should back down," he said, earning a dark look form the blond, "There is no way you can beat me, and there is no way you can become Hokage."

That certainly got a reaction from the blond, as he pulled out a set of shuriken. He hurled the bladed stars at the Hyuuga prodigy, who simply dodged to the right, even as the boy raced towards him, a kunai in his left hand. "We'll never know unless I try!" the orange clad ninja shouted, his hands joining together in a familiar seal. "**_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_**!"

Nearly two-dozen more Narutos popped into existence, each circling around the Hyuuga prodigy. The dark haired boy smirked as he focused the his chakra through his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!" he muttered, the veins around his pale eyes bulging from the energy surging through them. Whatever these 'Kage Bushin' were, the real Naruto would have no way of hiding from his eyes.

It was with a fair amount of surprise when he saw that all of the bushin possessed chakra coils, and the real Naruto blended in with them perfectly. **I see now, he spreads his chakra out evenly amongst the clones!** The pale boy thought as he dodged blow after blow. He struck out with his fingers, aiming for the Tenketsu located above the hara of his opponent. Each time he struck one, it would cough up some blood, then vanish. **I see your strategy now; you're sending these clones in to try and wear me down, while at the same time keeping yourself from getting struck by my Jyuuken. **"You're proving me right by avoiding my attacks!" he called out, noting the one Naruto that was holding back, "A Hokage must never be afraid to face battle. By hiding behind your Kage Bushin, you are showing your true fear!" He leapt up, perfoming a corkscrew kick to knock away several of the clones, before using one as a stepping stone to launch at the one waiting behind. "But even if my eyes can't tell the real you from a fake…YOUR ACTIONS TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

He jabbed his fingers into the chest of the hesitant Naruto. "I told you before, a loser is always a loser," he muttered.

Naruto coughed up some blood, and started to sag to the ground.

Up in the stands several people were watching the fight with interest. On one side of the arena, two other members of the Hyuuga clan watched the battle below.

"Watch him carefully, Hanabi," Hiashi told his youngest child, "You will never see another branch member whose Hyuuga blood is as thick as Neji's."

"Hai, Otou-sama," the small girl acknowledged.

On another side, Ino and Sakura were wincing at the blow Naruto had just taken.

Ino didn't find it at all surprising. "Naruto may have gotten a little bit better," she said, "But Hyuuga Neji was last years number one rookie! It was just bad luck that they got paired together for the first match."

"Don't count Naruto out yet," Sakura countered, "He's…Naruto is at his best when it seems like he's going to lose. He always finds a way to turn it around."

"Maybe," Ino said, "But I get the feeling we're not even close to seeing Neji-san's real power.

A few rows up from them was another girl, who was silently agreeing with Ino's last comment.

**Naruto may be good, but Neji is far from showing his real strength,** Tenten thought**, He isn't called the genius of the Hyuuga clan for nothing!**

Finally, on another side of the arena, a group of four people were talking about the match.

"So Naruto can use Kage Bushin no Jutsu? Wow, that's a technique even some of the jonin can't perform!" Izumou muttered.

"Yeah, he definitely has some strength in him," Kotetsu nodded, "But that Hyuuga boy is in a hole other league. Naruto is just outmatched here."

"Heh, don't underestimate him," Kiba muttered to the two chuunin, "I made that same mistake, and that's why I'm up here and he's down there. I used to think that Naruto was just a pathetic goof-off with zero talent, but now I know better." He looked over at Hinata, who was leaning forward, her hands clasped together in silent prayer.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if he somehow pulls this off."

Neji smiled as Naruto sank to his knees, coughing up dark red blood. "A dead-last should always be at the feet of a genius," he muttered.

It was quite surprising then when 'Naruto' grinned, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Neji didn't have time to wonder what had happened before an orange suited sledge hammer slammed into his face, sending him flying.

"Don't pretend that you know everything, jerk!" the real Naruto growled as the Hyuuga genius sat up, rubbing his sore cheek. "I never back down, and I don't run away! That is my way of the ninja! Believe it!"

Neji just harrumphed. "I've heard that before," he muttered, "Still, it doesn't matter. Fate decreed you the loser the moment I was named your opponent."

He noticed the proctor Tetsuya shaking his head at him. He thought he heard something about a 'Shikuko', when Naruto's voice penetrated his consciousness once again.

"Stop trying to blame everything on fate, you coward!"

His eyes snapped forward to glare at the blond. "What did you say?" he muttered, his fingers twitching in anger.

"You're the real coward here, Neji!" the boy responded, "You blame everything on fate and destiny. I don't know what the problem is between the main house of the Hyuuga and the branch house, but blaming everything on fate is just an excuse for you not to do anything about it!"

The boy glanced up at the stands and saw Hinata sitting in one of the seats. She was pale and shaking, but her eyes…

They were urging him on.

"Hinata wanted to change herself," Naruto continued, glaring at the taller boy, "She worked hard, and tried her best. She wanted people to see that she's not weak and pathetic like everybody thinks. I admit, I didn't know her that well while we were at the academy, but I can tell you now without any doubt; Hinata is strong!

"Yet in your fight against her, you did everything you could to belittle her, and to knock her down! Tell me why, Neji! What did Hinata ever do to you?"

Tetsuya watched as the normally cheerful boy breathed heavily from his little rant. His anger and confusion were easy to understand; he just hoped the answer wouldn't cause him to back down.

"You really want to know?" Neji muttered, "Fine. I shall tell you the story. I will tell you the truth about the destiny of hatred between the main and branch houses."

He reached behind his head, undoing the knot he used to secure his hitai-ate, before letting it fall away.

There were many gasps throughout the arena as the mark upon the boy's head came into view. As far as symbols went, it was rather unremarkable; two green lines with a stylized 'X' cross between them. It could have been a bad tattoo for all it looked like.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the mark.

"This is the secret art of the Hyuuga main house," Neji explained, "In order to protect the secrets of the Byakugan, all members of the branch family have this 'caged bird' seal carved into their heads. If a branch family member betrays the main house, a simple hand seal will activate the curse and destroy the traitor. Upon death, the seal locks away the secrets of our doujutsu, preventing those who would wish to posses its secrets from taking them.

"I received my seal upon the third birthday of the heir of the main family…Hinata-sama."

Naruto gasped, looking up at Hinata, who looked away at his gaze.

"That day was a day of celebration for all of Konoha," Neji continued, "A long standing feud between us and Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, had finally ended with the signing of a new peace treaty. All of the clans of Konoha were out celebrating, along with the visiting Raikage…all but one of the clans; The Hyuuga.

"That was the day Hinata-sama turned three, and I was branded with the curse seal. My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, told me it was my duty to protect the main house, and that the seal was to remind me of that duty. One day, while we were observing a training session between Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama, my father let some of his resentment show.

"Hiashi-sama felt the killing intent, and activated the curse seal."

Neji looked at the ground, his hands closing so tightly that small drops of blood could be seeing falling from his knuckles. "My father…I had never seen him in so much pain," he whispered. He straightened up before continuing the story. "Later that evening, someone attempted to kidnap Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama stopped them with one killing blow.

"The kidnapper turned out to be the Raikage. The treaty was just a ruse, so they could come here and attempt to take Hinata away. Of course, Kumogakure denied this, and demanded Hiashi-sama's head in retribution for the death of their leader. The argument lasted for months, nearly coming to war…

"…but then a back door deal was made. My father and Hiashi-sama were identical twins, born only minutes apart. Because my father was born second, he was given the curse seal. He was killed, and his head sent to Kumogakure to appease the new Raikage. They never knew that the secrets of our doujutsu were destroyed because of the seal.

"That is what fate is, Naruto," he finished, "My fate is to live and die so that Hinata-sama can be protected. All things in a person's life are determined by birth. That is also why your ridiculous dream of becoming Hokage will never come to be. Only those who are born to those destinies will achieve them."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto growled, "You really piss me off!"

"A loser will always be just that, a loser!" Neji shouted, rushing at the blond.

"You still don't get it do you!" Naruto cried as he twisted around a blow to launch a kick at Neji's side, which the older boy neatly blocked. "Think about it! You tried to kill Hinata in that fight! You say its your destiny to live and die protecting her? Then what were you doing trying to destroy her?" He backflipped away, landing in a crouch and bringing his hands into the cross seal. "That was you, trying to fight against fate!"

Neji growled, then lauched himself forward, his hands cambered for a palm-strike to the smaller boy's head.

Naruto smirked. "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" he shouted, creating nearly thirty new shadow clones. As one unit they leapt at Neji, intending to come crashing down on him like a ton of orange clad bricks.

Neji had other ideas.

The long haired youth began to pivot on his heel, forcing his chakra through the various Tenketsu in his body. As the chakra grew, it seemed as though he was standing in the center of a glowing blue dome.

Up in the stands, all three members of the main house were watching the technique with awe.

**The _Kaiten_**, Hiashi thought, **A technique reserved only for the main house…to have developed it on his own…Hizashi, perhaps it was you who should have been the heir.**

"Ano, otou-sama," Hanabi spoke up, "That move…it is your _Kaiten_, isn't it?"

"Yes, Hanabi," the elder Hyuuga replied, "Neji is probably the most gifted member of our clan. It is easy to say that he far surpasses your sister, Hinata. In time, he may even surpass me."

Hanabi's eyes were wide as she turned to watch the rest of the match.

When Neji stopped spinning, less than half of Naruto's kage bushin were left standing. The boy stood there gaping at the site, before growling and pulling out more of his shuriken. His clones followed suit, and soon a veritable storm of the bladed stars were streaking for Neji.

"You'll never learn," Tetsuya muttered as Neji peformed the _Kaiten_ once again, deflecting the shuriken away form him. The stars collided with their lauchers, causing the remaining bushin to disappear.

Naruto himself was forced to jump and dodge, landing on the other side of his opponent. When Neji stopped spinning, he was smiling.

"It's over," he said, his body sliding into a strange stance, "You are within my field of Hakke."

Time seemed to slow down, as a yin/yang symbol grid seemd to form on the ground. Naruto didn't have time to react as the Hyuuga genius launched into his technique.

"**_HAKKE SHO! ROKUJUYON SHO!_**" (Eight Triagrams Palm, Sixty-four Strikes)

Naruto's world exploded into a bright white field of pain as he felt the piston-like strikes to his torso and limbs. He flew backwards, landing in a rough heap, and skidding along the ground from the force.

Neji stood there, his gaze neither angry nor apologetic. He turned to the proctor. "Call the match, Tetsuya-sama," he spoke up, "There is no way for Naruto to continue."

Tetsuya looked over at the prone boy. He spotted the movement as he tried to force himself to his feet. Many members of the audience were shocked that he could even move after taking so many hard blows, but Tetsuya was surprised about something else.

**He's still producing his own chakra!** He thought,** He shouldn't be able to use his own for at least a few hours after that move, yet he is! Kami-sama…this kid is a juggernaught!**

Neji stared at the blond as he rose to his feet. He was shocked, that was certain, but he also felt something else stir in him. He wasn't sure what it was, and that angered him.

"Why do you keep fighting?" he asked, as Naruto brought his hands together in the ram seal, "I've closed your Tenketsu; you won't be able to use chakra for a while. It is futile…you can't win!"

Naruto flashed him a cocky grin. "We'll never…know…" he growled out, "Unless…I…try!" He reached deep within himself, calling on something he had actually hoped to avoid doin.

**All right you bastard fox! Lend me your chakra!**

What happened next would astound people for months, if not years, to come.

Tetsuya watched as the Kyuubi's chakra undid the damage to his Tenketsu caused by the_ Rokujuyon Sho_. He watched as the two boys pounded away at each other for what seemed like hours, before Naruto finally ended it.

As Neji laid there in the hole, he commented on Naruto's use of Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

"I should…have…known," he whispered, his reserves almost completely drained, "That jutsu…its your favorite one…after all."

Naruto looked down at him, and shook his head. "I failed the academy graduation exam three times," he explained to the prone Hyuuga. At his questioning gaze, he continued. "The proctors always chose the one skill I was never any good at.

"Bushin no Jutsu…I hate that technique the most."

Neji's eyes widened. Here before him was someone who could use the most advanced version of the bushin jutsus…yet he couldn't do the basic one? Moreover, he was a full ninja as well, even though he failed the graduation test?

"I don't believe in fate, Neji-san," the blond shinobi continued, "If it was real, then I never would have been able to become a ninja, or ever have the chance of fighting someone strong like you." He grinned widely. "It was a really fun match! I want to fight you again sometime! You're really strong!"

Neji stared at him, before mirroring his grin.

Tetsuya smiled as he raised his hand. "Winner of the match…Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted, bringing about a surprisingly large amount of cheers and applause. He smiled as Naruto enjoyed his victory praise, before walking over to Neji. "Your father was my pupil," he said, causing Neji's eyes to widen, "I know the full story behind that day, as does your uncle. I have a feeling Hiashi-san will be wanting to talk to you after this is over. Do yourself a favor; listen to what he has to say."

"Why should I?" he asked, as the medics lifted him on to the stretcher.

"Because Neji, a free bird is always flying through the skies, while a caged bird only looks where it can't go," he replied, "Naruto has shown you that everyone can be a free bird. Don't let his lesson go to waste."

He left Neji to wonder about that as he was carted out.

Next time; A treacherous snake, and a wise old man; A sinister plot, and a valiant counter attack; Four demons that walk amongst men, and the ultimate move of the Mikazeno clan. **The Legendary Four,** Ch 9, **Four Sounds and Four Winds; Tetsuya's Ultimate Technique, _Yon Kaze no Mai_**! The Battle for Konoha begins next chapter, BE THERE!


	11. Four Sounds and Four Winds

Disclaimer; Bill Gates. Donald Trump. Me. What do these three people have in common? We don't own Naruto one bit! At least we're not alone in our sorrow…

Author's note; Many of you have been asking when Naruto and Hinata will hook up in my story. Well, I shall answer; it won't happen for a while yet. There are two reasons for this. One, I'm the type of person that believes true love must be cultivated over time (though I'm not adverse to love at first site). Naruto is only just beginning to notice Hinata, and Hinata is only just beginning to believe in herself.

Reason number two is a bit more cynical; these are two are twelve years old! I understand that life in the shinobi world is uncertain, but I just don't believe that two twelve year olds can become lovers just like that. Give them time to grow people; you'll like it better that way.

Sub note; I'll be listing some of the techniques in Japanese, and some in English. I speak the language somewhat, but I don't know enough to properly translate all the various techniques myself. Please bear with me on this.

Now, rant over. Lets have fun, and what better way to have fun that to have mass amounts of violence, blood, gore, and sheer mayhem! AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAA (Why yes doctor, I'd like some pills now please…)

**StargazerBlue**; Don't worry, I like it when people point out my errors. It helps prevent further mishaps! As for your question as to how far I'm going to go with the story…I'm going as far as I can, and that's as far as Kishimoto-sama is willing to go. I won't back down, and I won't give up! (I just love saying that!) Also, the Naru/Hina fluff is coming, hang in there for it!

**Shinobi's Fire**; Naruto and Hinata is my favorite pairing, and that's the way I'm going for this story (in future works I might go other routes, but that comes much later). You have a good point about the Hyuuga clan council probably trying to put the kibosh on their relationship, but with Hiashi, Neji, and the other's backing them, I can see Naruto and Hinata pulling it off. No relationship is complete without some strife, after all. As for someone interfering in the fight, well, just read on! I'm sure you're going to love this!

**Dragon Man 180**; Check out a site, "Naruto Manga Returns", you'll see that Neji explained that it was the Raikage who tried to kidnap Hinata-chan. Small note, not all the Kages wear the ceremonial robes, heck, Tsunade never wore them in the anime save for the day of her inaguration. Anywho, I'm glad you liked the scene with Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru (he gets far less than he deserves in my opinion), and I hope you like the Battle for Konoha! This is going to be a doozy!

**StarDragon X**; Glad you like Tetsuya, I put a lot of work into his character. I'm actually trying to see if I can get someone over at to do a rendering of him for me, but it's not easy. As for how closely I'm keeping this to canon, I'm glad you like it. I wanted it the changes to be subtle at first, then grow into new and exciting areas. About the romance, see my author's note about that, though I mean no offense. As for the visualizations, I hope you got my reply to your review. Visit that site I told Dragon Man 180 about, and it'll help with your visualizations. And keep reviewing!

**Metal Dragoon**; Well, this is Naruto we're talking about…when does he ever get a clue? Don't worry though, I'm sure Tetsuya will help him with that.

And now (Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my…oh wait, wrong genre…)…

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter Nine**

**Four Sounds and Four Winds;**

**Tetsuya's Ultimate Technique, _Yon Kaze no Mai_!**

"Winner of the match, Nara Shikamaru!" Tetsuya announced, smiling even as the lazy genin muttered something about how troublesome it was going to be when he faced off against the Suna kunoichi. He turned to the now defeated Dosu, and placed a hand on his bandage-clad shoulder. "You fought well, Dosu-kun," he encouraged the boy, "Shikamaru-kun is a true genius, and that is a very difficult trait to overcome."

Dosu nodded, his blue grey eye showing neither anger nor sadness. "I shouldn't have gotten so cocky about knowing the limits of his Kagemane," he admitted, "I never even thought about just how much he could control that shadow." He started to chuckle, even as he made his way out of the arena. "That guy…I think I could get to like him. I wonder if he likes playing Go…"

Tetsuya smiled as the boy walked out. **In the aspects of the mind, both Dosu and Shikamaru far outstrip Naruto and Neji,** he thought, certain many of the examiners were thinking that as well, **Both made good use of the terrain, as well as the changes made by the previous battle. Dosu made good use of Kawarimi no jutsu when Shikamaru almost had him in the first few minutes, but then he started to rely on that 'Melody Arm' weapon of his too much. I'm sure Anko-chan will break him of that soon though.**

**As for Shikamaru…that boy is a fine example of leadership; quick thinking, adaptation, always looking for the best solution. He'll make a good Chuunin.**

He looked up to the sky-box where the Hokage as well as the Kazekage were sitting. He frowned as he watched a brief exchange between the two, after which his former sensei spoke to one of the two jonins acting as his personal guard. Said jonin, whom Tetsuya vaguely recalled as Shiranui Genma, nodded before teleporting next too him.

He already knew what the man was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya-sama," the brown haired man mumbled, a senbon needle hanging from his lips, "Uchiha Sasuke has still not arrived, and it's been decided to give him another ten minutes before we disqualify him."

"A request made by the Kazekage no doubt," Tetsuya grumbled, "Something about this is off." He looked over to the waiting booth, where Sabaku no Gaara still stood. "That boy is getting impatient, and I certainly don't want to deal with what might happen if he gets pissed."

"What are you going to do then?" Genma asked, his brow furrowing at Tetsuya's words.

"Obviously, I have to give the Uchiha gaki another ten," the kame yonnin replied, "Of course, knowing his sensei as I do, this is probably deliberate." He glanced at the jonin, ignoring the irritated murmurs coming from the crowd. "Are the preparations in place?" he whispered.

"We've got four ANBU black ops scattered throughout the arena," the younger man replied, "We've also alerted all the jonins in the village to prepare for an assault, and our best Katon users are stationed at the city walls, ready to repel any invaders."

Tetsuya nodded. "And the special arrangement?"

Genma smirked. "Jiraiya-sama has already laid it out for you."

"Hmmm," Tetsuya grunted, turning to the arena once more. "Ladies and gentlemen," he shouted, "Uchiha Sasuke has been given ten more minutes to make his appearance." The crowd let out a large cheer at that. "However, if he does not show up in that exact amount of time, I will disqualify him!"

He had to laugh at the sudden screams of outrage from the citizens and nobility in the audience, as well as a few of the rather…colorful…comments about his heritage that reached his ears.

"OI! Kaze-jiji!" a new voice entered his thoughts, causing him to turn around and spot an orange bundle of outrage stomping his way over, "What do you mean you'll disqualify him! Sasuke has to fight! We're supposed to fight each other here!"

"Naruto, two things," Tetsuya muttered, before smacking the blond gaki upside the head, "One, don't call me 'kaze-jiji'; either call me Tetsuya-san, or just Tetsuya. I am not an 'old wind bag'."

Naruto glared up at him while rubbing his now aching head. "And what's the other thing then?" he asked, completely ignoring Tetsuya's previous comment.

"One of the most important qualities for a chuunin – hell, any level of shinobi – is punctuality," the older man explained, "I know all about Kakashi-san's…issues…with timeliness, and I won't tolerate him bringing it to these exams. Believe me when I tell you, he and I will be having words after this is over." He turned away so Naruto wouldn't hear his next comment.

"Assuming any of us live through what's coming…" he muttered.

* * *

Taiya frowned at the strange ANBU sitting a seats away from her. She recognized the bear mask as belonging to a Hyuuga branch house member, though she was certain the person it belonged to was taller than the cloaked individual wearing it.

She subtly moved her hands to the sides of her wheel-chair, passing over a series of specially designed locks that gave her access to some…colorful…additions that her friend Tenkyuchi had made for her. She made a mental note to thank the father of Tenten sometime in the future.

**There's something strange going on here,** she thought, **I know Tetsuya-sensei told me to expect ANBU to be here, but I'm sensing far too many for this to me something so simple as guard duty.**

She spotted a familiar head in the crowd, and smiled at the site. "Ah, Hinata-chan!" she called down to the young girl, "Up here!"

The young Hyuuga looked up to where the voice had come from, and smiled upon seeing the friendly lady who had been with Tetsuya that day in the hospital. "Ah, Taiya-sama!" she greeted, getting up and walking towards her, Kiba and Akamaru close on her heels, "Konnichi wa! I d-didn't expect to s-see you h-here!"

Taiya smirked, "Oh, now stop that young lady," she said, "Just call me Taiya, or better yet, Taiya-chan. 'Sama' just makes me feel like those old goats on the village council."

"Oi, Hinata," Kiba spoke up, "Whose this? A friend of yours?"

"OH!" the small girl blushed, "Go-gomen! Taiya…san, I'd l-like to introduce m-my t-teammate…"

"Inuzuka Kiba," the blue haired lady finished, "I know your mother well. Tell me, how's Kuromaru-kun these days? I miss giving him a good old scratch behind the ears."

Kiba chuckled. "He's great," he said, "He's been helping me train Akamaru here in an advanced form of the 'Gatsuuga'." The white and black puppy made a few playful yips before leaping onto Taiya's lap.

"Oof," she grunted, "Spunky little guy, aren't you?" She grinned down at the puppy, rubbing him affectionately behind his ears. Her face then took on a serious note as she address the two genin. "Tell me, have you noticed who is watching the fights?"

Kiba frowned, nodding. "I thought it unusual," he muttered, "I've counted at least four ANBU, and Akamaru is certain there are more."

Hinata frowned. "O-otou-sama, he mentioned s-something about…" she stuttered, "An attack?" Taiya nodded.

"Tetsuya-sensei is probably aware of it already," she muttered, "Listen, I want you two to find my son. He's probably somewhere over on in the west section, near where the examinees are staying. If there is something going on, he'll know about it."

"Hai," Hinata agreed.

"Ano, who's your son, Taiya-dono?" Kiba asked.

"Maito Gai."

Kiba's eyes widened, but he nodded, and walked off with Hinata, Akamaru yipping at their heals. Taiya smiled as they walked off, before returning her attention to the mysterious ANBU sitting a few seats away. **What ever is going on, Tetsuya-sensei,** she thought, **I won't let you down again!**

She began pulling the chain whip hidden in the wheel out, preparing for the coming fight.

* * *

Naruto was getting impatient.

Many would consider this a short trip anyway, given the energetic blonde's nature, but that's beside the point.

He was also worried. He had been training for a month to get ready for his big chance. Sasuke had undoubtedly gotten super strong while training with Kakashi-sensei (a fact which still stung Naruto's pride), and he was eager to see just what the teme had learned.

He wanted to know if what he could now do would be enough to beat him.

He glanced over at the old windbag, noticing him checking a timepiece. The man was frowning, and Naruto felt a sinking dread in his stomach. When the old man looked over at him and shook his head, his fear was confirmed.

Sasuke wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," the old man replied, "Believe me, I'm just as upset as you. I was actually looking forward to seeing you fight Uchiha." The old man turned to the audience, and Naruto knew that things were going to get ugly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he shouted, "I'm afraid that Uchiha Sasuke-san's time has…"

A sudden swirl of leaves filled both his and Naruto's vision, blocking out everything. When they cleared, two figures with messy hair were standing before them.

Kakashi was, as usual, reading one of Jiraiya's works, and little had changed about him.

Sasuke was much different. The boy's hair was much longer and messier than it had been after the preliminaries, and his left arm was now wrapped in bandages, with a brown leather strap running along it, buckled around his wrist. An aura of deadly calm surrounded the boy, yet both Naruto and Tetsuya could feel the raw power that was contained inside.

Tetsuya frowned at it, but Naruto was ecstatic.

"Yo!" Kakashi spoke up after the awe of their appearance finally died down, "Sorry about this…are we too late?"

Tetsuya mentally counted to ten before answering. "If it weren't for the fact that there would be a riot if I didn't let him fight," he growled out, "Then I would say yes." He leveled a flat glare at the silver haired jonin. "You and I are going to have a nice long chat about 'punctuality' when this is over, Kakashi-kun. I have officially had it."

Kakashi politely refrained from gulping at that.

"About time you got here, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "You almost got disqualified! What the hell were you doing!"

Sasuke merely smirked. "Blame Kakashi-sensei," he muttered, "I thought we could have been here hours ago, but he insisted we take our time." He glanced over at the blonde. "Tell me…did you win your match?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I did," he replied, "It was fun!"

Sasuke smirked again. "Good for you," he muttered, "I can tell you've been working hard."

"I busted my ass off," Naruto replied, "So just make sure you don't lose! Besides…"

Sasuke glanced over at his hyper-active teammate, a curious look on his face.

"…I want to fight you too!"

The raven haired Uchiha closed his eyes, before smiling and nodding his head.

* * *

Gaara could feel 'it's' excitement.

He smiled, even as his sister and brother shied away from him, as the blood-lust began to course through his veins. The sand began shifting restlessly inside his gourd, practically begging to be let out so it could quench its thirst. It took much of his concentration to keep from laughing out loud; the sensation was delicious.

He wanted more. The sand wanted more. 'It' wanted more.

…_Mother_ wanted more…

Rather than going through a flashy entrance like his opponent chose, Gaara began walking down the stairs. He wanted to savor the feelings as he made his way to the arena.

A pair of kusa-nin stood in his path, mentioning something about him throwing the fight so their lord could win a bet…he didn't even bother with the hand-seals, he simply let the sand deal with them in its own way.

He felt a small tingle of irritation come from within him. 'It' had not been pleased with the weakness of the sacrifice. **Be patient, mother**, he thought as he passed the strange boy with the whisker marks on his way to the arena. **I'll get you stronger blood.**

**Yes, I'm always a good boy.**

**Yes, I always do what mother wants.**

* * *

Tetsuya felt the evil chakra even before Gaara appeared in the entryway. He could sense the raw killing intent, as well as the sheer madness behind it. It was oppressive, and vile.

It smelled of blood.

He glanced over at Sasuke, who seemed not to care about the killing intent being directed at him. Given what he knew of the boy's past, he wasn't surprised. **I wonder,** Tetsuya questioned himself as he directed the pair to the center of the arena**, Why did you leave him alive, Itachi? Why would you deliberately leave alive the one person who could eventually match your power?**

He glanced over at Gaara, who actually seemed to be smiling. He briefly considered reiterating the rules of the fight to the boys, but he realized it wouldn't matter. One look into the eyes of the vessel of Shukaku said it all…

There would be no stopping this fight.

He sighed, before taking note of Sasuke's stance, an eyebrow arcing upwards in curiosity. **First blossom?** He wondered, **The basic opening stance…how did he learn that?** He shrugged it off as coincidence, before making the announcement.

"Very well then," he said, "The third match of the quarter finals will now commence!" He raised his right arm to the sky.

"UCHIHA SASUKE VS. SABAKU NO GAARA! …**HAJIME**!"

Sasuke rushed at his adversary with a speed that shocked many. His moves were fluid, and his strikes accurate and deadly. There was no hesitation, no fear; it was as if the boy had become a machine.

And there were three people utterly pissed about it.

Gai kept his face neutral as he stared at the back of Kakashi's head. He knew that his 'eternal rival' had copied Lee's taijutsu, and as Sasuke continued to fight, he grew more and more angry. **Kakashi**, he thought, **I never thought you would stoop so low as to steal the secrets I had given Lee-kun. I don't know what you're planning, or what you've taught that boy, but this is going too far.**

On the other side of the arena, Taiya was also having a fit, though she hid it considerably less well than her son. **If I get my hands on that perverted silver haired punk…** The rest is best left unwritten, that way leads to madness and sweaty palms.

The final person had the 'honor' of watching that battle from close up, and while his face was a cold mask of indifference, inside…

…inside he was furious.

**To steal my family's taijutsu legacy this way**, Tetsuya thought, his eyes shooting over to where Kakashi was standing with his other two students, as well as the blonde kunoichi from the preliminaries, Shikamaru, the Akamichi boy, Gai and Lee. **Why Kakashi? The boy certainly can't pull off any of the Lotus techniques, and regular taijutsu alone won't work here. What did you do these past weeks?**

Suddenly, the sands swirling around Gaara began to co-ales around the red haired boy, as his hands came together into the ram seal. Both Sasuke and Tetsuya watched in horrified fascination as the sand formed a strange sphere around the boy, even as more sand was coming together into an _eye_ above the ground. Sasuke merely smirked as he began to focus his chakra into his arms and legs for another assault.

Tetsuya was busy trying to sense what Gaara was doing.

It was strange…the shell reflected Gaara's own chakra, but it also kept the chakra he was molding inside, out of the range of Tetsuya's chakra sense. The brown haired yonnin was shocked that he couldn't get through the barrier, and more than a little concerned.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was finding out just why they called the sand Gaara's 'Ultimate Defense'.

Every punch, every kick and chop,everything he tried was repelled by a razor sharp spike of sand. He winced as one of the spikes actually sliced through his left sleeve, even going so far as to draw blood from his arm. He began circling around the 'sphere', attempting to strike it at different angles and various speeds, probing for some kind of weakness.

He struck the north side near its base, and narrowly avoided being skewered through the side. He tried coming at it head on, and was forced to leap back as a new set of spikes erupted from the shell right where his face would have been.

He activated his Sharingan, trying to analyze this jutsu, hoping to find the secret, but even his prized bloodline could do nothing.

He sighed before leaping away and running up one of the walls. He began to focus his mind and body, gathering the chakra necessary for what he was about to attempt.

* * *

Naruto was angry and hurt at the same time.

He had stayed in the hallway where Gaara had passed him, wondering why the strange Suna-nin hadn't taken the opportunity to kill him then and there. He had thought about it hard, even as the bile had receded from his throat. Seeing someone kill another so…_carelessly_…made his stomach curl.

**It's strange though**, he had thought as he sat there, trying to push the mental image of the two Kusa-nin's deaths out of his head, **That guy…he's a real bastard, but his eyes…** Something about those hollow green eyes had bothered Naruto since the very first time he had seen them. They were familiar to him, as if he had seen them before.

He had gone rigid when he realized why they were familiar; he saw those same eyes every time he had a bad day with the villagers or at the academy. He saw them every time he looked in the mirror.

Gaara…had the same eyes as he did.

**But how could he?** He had asked himself,** I'm lonely because the adults fear that bastard fox inside my stomach…why would they fear Gaara like that?**

He went cold again when he realized the reason why. **I have to stop this match!** He had thought to himself as he raced to where he saw Kakashi-sensei headed.

As he had run down the hall, he came across a pair he wasn't expecting. "OI! Kiba! Hinata!" he had called, rushing towards them.

Kiba had turned to see Naruto barreling towards them, quickly putting his hands up both in greeting and self-preservation. "WHOA! Naruto, slow down!" he shouted, causing the orange clad ninja to come to a screeching halt. "Hey, congratulations on your victory man! That was awesome…"

"A-ano, you w-were gr-great, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata had begun to stutter before Naruto interrupted.

"Guys, I have to find Kakashi-sensei!" he cried, "I have to tell him to stop the match!"

"What!" Kiba had asked as the blonde blur began running towards the entrance to the stands, following close on his heals with Hinata right behind, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer, looking around frantically for his perverted sensei, spotting him with Gai, Lee, and Sakura. He had proceeded to try and explain the situation to Kakashi…

…only to have his sensei tell him to _shut up_.

Everyone glared at the silver haired jonin, even as he focused on the fight, while Naruto felt the familiar sting of betrayal twist his insides. Even Kiba and Hinata, who had no idea what was going on, frowned at the man.

"You didn't think that Sasuke and I were late for nothing, did you?" he asked, as if he was totally oblivious to the hurt he had just caused his wildest charge, "There's a reason why I focused on helping Sasuke with his taijutsu."

Gai was angry at his rival, but his curiosity won out over his ire. "Why did you do that, rival?" he asked, "We've seen that taijutsu alone won't work against that boy's sand defense. It makes no sense just to train him in hand to hand combat."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "It does when you consider…that Sasuke is just like me," he said, looking over at his 'star' pupil, who was beginning a series of seals. Gai watched, his eyes widening as he recognized the pattern.

**Crane, monkey, dog, dragon**…the boy then trust his left arm towards the ground, his hand cupped like he was holding a ball. His chakra started swirling around him, coming into a focal point in his palm, the blue haze turning white as it started to arc like electricity.

A strange sound began to permeate the air in the arena, and people began looking around, trying to find the source.

**CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI**…

* * *

Tetsuya's eyes widened as he saw the technique come into focus. He sent a chilling glare over to where Kakashi was standing, silently rebuking him for teaching the boy such a powerful…and _tempting_…jutsu.

The boy swung his arm around, the force of the electrified chakra destroying the wall around him as he began rushing down in a straight line, his target locked in the vision of his Sharingan. The sound of chirping birds got louder and louder as the boy reached his target, his arm thrusting forward to punch through the sand shell blocking him from his enemy.

"**_CHIDORI_**!" he cried, the blade of lightning searing through the sands, connecting with something on the inside. Sasuke smirked, and began to pull his arm free of the sand…

…only to frown as he realized he was stuck.

"What the…" he grunted as he struggled to free his arm. He froze for a second as he heard what sounded like a scream coming from inside the 'cocoon'. He felt the sand begin to shift in a strange way, and he used the sudden change in it's density to free his trapped arm.

His eyes widened as a strange arm with three giant claws followed him from out of the shell.

"FUUTON; **FUJINHEKI**!" (Wind Barrier) the voice of the proctor called out, a wall of compressed air blocking the strange arm from coming down on him. He turned to see the yonnin running his hands through a sequence of seals, his grey eyes glinting like flecks of steel.

**Dragon, tiger, ox, rat, rat, rabbit, rooster, dragon.** "FUUTON JUTSU; **TAJUU KEN NO FUJIN**!" (Mass Blades of Wind) The man began whipping his hands up and down, causing visible hazes of air to rocket towards the arm, actually cutting it into several pieces. Sasuke stared at the technique in amazement, his Sharingan already breaking it down in his mind.

The elder man glared at the boy. "Don't just sit there and gawk boy!" he shouted, "A genjutsu is being placed over the arena! Be quick and break it before it takes you out!"

Sasuke glanced around, looking at the 'feathers' that seemed to be floating down. He frowned, and quickly brought his hands together in the ram seal. "KAI!" he shouted, as his chakra knocked the 'feathers' away from him. He noticed the yonnin pulling out a kunai with jagged edges from his bandolier, and was shocked when the man sliced the top of his hand with it. "Tetsuya-sama, why did you do that?" he asked, "Why not just use the unbinding jutsu?"

"I can't use that jutsu," Tetsuya grumbled as he placed a bandage over the wound, "My bloodline keeps my chakra too chaotic for it to work. Pain is the only way for me to break a genjutsu." He stared at the three new arrivals to the arena. "I was wondering what he had planned, and now I see it." Sasuke turned to look at what he was staring at.

The other genin from his opponent's team, as well as their jonin sensei, had entered the arena.

"I'm afraid the Chuunin exam is now over, Sasuke-kun," Tetsuya explained to the shocked Uchiha, "As of this moment…Konoha is at war with Oto and Suna."

* * *

Sarutobi glared at the man who had been impersonating the Kazekage, his disgust and shame radiating in his eyes.

"Ku ku ku ku…its been a long time, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru chuckled, the blue robes of the Kazekage still adorning his tall, slender frame, "I told you before, you should have chosen a Godaime longbefore this meeting."

"Orochimaru, you truly are a fool," he muttered, "Did you think we weren't prepared for your treachery? While I admit that getting our ally Sunagakure to side with you is a clever move, even you have to realize that won't be enough."

"Hmmph, as if there is anyone who could oppose me," Orochimaru replied, glaring down at the arena where Tetsuya was staring at the Suna team, "Even with my old friend here, you can't hope to defeat me old man. I've prepared for this too well."

"You never were any good at strategy, my baka-denshi," the older man replied, pulling off his red Hokage robes to reveal a black armor with two long white streamers dangling from the hachigani (metal helmet) upon his head, "How often did Tetsuya beat you at Go, or Shogi? How often did you actually beat him?"

Orochimaru frowned at the touchy subject. "Those were simple, childish games," he replied, pulling off the blue Kazekage robe to reveal his tan and green outfit from the second exam, "Even Tetsuya cannot hope to understand my plans!" He smeared some of the blood from his self-inflicted hand-wound on the tattoo adorning his left arm. "And now, it will be far to late for him to even save you!"

Sarutobi rushed at his opponent, hurling shuriken from his hands as he brought them together into a cross seal. "NINPOU; **KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU**!" he shouted, the six spinning blades he had just hurled changing into sixty in the blink of an eye.

Orochimaru merely smirked at the display, even as his hands ran through a sequence of seals similar to another jutsu…the only difference really, being the addition of two other seals into the mix.

**Boar, dog, rat, rooster, monkey, ram, snake. **"NINPOU! **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU; _EDO TENSEI_**!" (Summoning Techinque, Calling forth the Dead) He slammed both his hands down, a web of blood-red seals flowing out from under each hand. A strange rumble filled the air as the tiled roof the pair was on started to shake.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as three pools of black miasma started forming in the space between him and his dark apprentice. **The 'Edo Tensei' technique,** he thought with alarm as his hands came together in the ram seal, **So he's revived that horrible kinjutsu…and knowing him, the one's he's calling are the three people I would hate to fight the most.** He began focusing his chakra, extending it towards the pools of darkness. **I must stop at least one of them from arising!**

Dread filled him as a coffin rose up from one of the pools. It was a simple wooden box, plain and unadorned, save for a kanji on its cover.

It read 'Sho'. (First)

The man known as 'The Proffesor', began straining his chakra even more as a second coffin arose from the darkness. It was identical in every way to the first box, save for the fact that the kanji on it's lid read 'Ni'. (Second)

Sarutobi began focusing all of his strength on the third pool, desperately trying to prevent what he knew was coming. His chakra coils felt like they would burst at the strain he was placing on them, and he felt a trickle of despair as the top of yet a third coffin started to rise from the final pool. Yet despair gave way to determination as he reached deep within himself, finding the strength he needed.

He watched with a grim smile as the final coffin sank beneath the surface once again, and he allowed himself a rueful chuckle. **At least your memory won't be dishonored by this fight, Arashi-kun,** he thought, even as the two remaining coffins opened to reveal their occupants to the elderly Hokage.

**Too bad the same can't be said for my shidoshis, however…**

* * *

The four ANBU watched in horrified facination as two young men stepped out of the coffins.

"Who…who are they?" one of the masked ninja asked, a cat being his chosen animal.

"They…are the ones who founded our village," his commander, a man with a tiger mask replied, "The Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. The brothers of the Leaf." He turned to his fellow subordinates. "We're probably going to die here," he said straight out, "But we will protect the Sandaime!" The other three ANBU nodded, pulling their swords from their sheathes.

"As if you dickless wonders could even get close!" a rough female voice called out.

The group turned to see four cloaked individuals flying through the air, landing at a corner of the roof where Sarutobi was engaged in battle. As one the four strangers whipped off their cloaks, revealing a strange collection of Oto-shinobi.

One was a young man with pale blue hair and a strange attachment to the back of his neck. He had a very feminine face, yet his demeanor kept it from being attractive. He seemed to be the nominal 'leader' of these four, as he stood at the front of their group. "Tayuya is right for once," he said, his light tenor voice carrying a hint of malicious amusement to it, "Lord Orochimaru's plans will not be interfered with."

The girl, now identified as Tayuya, frowned at the blue haired leader. "Can we just kill these chicken-shits, Sakon?" she grumbled, her bright red tresses fluttering in the breeze. "I don't want to be around you fart's any longer than necessary. You all smell like pigs."

The one standing behind her, are large, burly young man with bright orange hair frowned at his female companion. "Neh, Tayuya-san," he muttered, "Such language is ill befitting a lady." He flinched slightly at the glare said girl levied at him.

The fourth member of the group could arguably be considered the strangest one of all. His black hair was done up in a simple top-knot style, and his face carried a tint of hubris that he seemed to be able to back up.

The four arms he bared certainly seemed to attest to that as well.

"Neh, give it up, Jiroubou," he spoke, laughing at his giant teammate, "You'll never get Tayuya to speak civilly. Besides, I think she's funny!" His ffour arms gripped his sides as he let loose a sincere belly laugh.

"Why don't you go play with yourself, Kidoumaru," Tayuya muttered, "For you that'd be an all day screw, rat-dick!" The spider-nin just kept laughing, even as he gave the four ANBU a murderous glare.

"Anyway, I agree with Tayuya," he said, two of his hands coming together into a 'snake' seal, "I'll deal with these guys." He began focusing his chakra into his mouth. "NINPOU!** DOKU KUMO DAN NO JUTSU**!" (Ninja Art, Poison Spider Shot technique). He opened his mouth, spewing forth a large, smoking green glob of fluid.

"Everyone, dodge!" the leader of the ANBU shouted, his three subordinates scattering to the sides. He focused the chakra into his legs and leapt over the green mass. He could smell the foulness even through the filters in his mask. He turned to see the glob impact with one of the spires holding the flag of Fire Country, his eyes widening as it melted as if being eaten away by acid.

He wasn't far off.

"Nimble little pencil dick, ain't he?" Tayuya muttered, pulling a silver flute out from a pouch attached to her back. "NINPOU;** WALTZ OF AGONY**!" she began playing the flute, her chakra mingling with the tune as she directed the waves at the leader of their adversaries.

"ARRRGH!" the man screamed, clutching the sides of his head as the strange music penetrated his mind. It felt like a hundred red hot needles were being pushed into his ears, each one hotter and longer than the last.

"TAICHO!" one of the other ANBU cried, a hawk mask covering his face. He quickly ran through the necessary seals for the _Goukakyu no Jutsu_, but was interrupted as a new voice entered the game.

"FUUTON; **SONIC ARROW JUTSU**!"

A roar of air forced the four oto-nin to leap away from where they had been standing, as the section of roof they were on was literally _ripped_ from its base, tiles and bamboo planks flying left and right. The sudden distruption of her playing forced Tayuya to break her own genjutsu, releasing the now gasping ANBU captain. The eight combatants turned to see Tetsuya standing there, senbon already in each hand, with a grim look on his face.

"ANBU!" he barked, "Go and watch over Hokage-sama, but do not interfere in the fight! As long as the Shodaime and Nidaime are there, you can't help him." He turned to the four scowling servants of Orochimaru. "I'll deal with these four myself."

"But Tetsuya-sama!" the hawk ANBU objected, "Wouldn't it be better if you went and helped Sandaime-sama?"

"All I'd be doing is getting in his way," Tetsuya explained, "Even one of the Yonnin couldn't hope to match the first two generations of Hokage. Sarutobi-sama is our only chance in that fight. Now go! As soon as it looks like he's won, take Orochimaru down!"

"HAI!" the four ANBU shouted, leaping back to the main roof where Sarutobi was engaged in heated combat.

"Who the heck is this weasel-dick?" Tayuya muttered. She was cranky that her playing had been interrupted, and wanted some payback.

"I've heard of this guy," Kidoumaru spoke up, "He's one of Orochimaru-sama's old teammates, the Densetu no Yonnin; The four shinobi of legend. He's supposed to be a master of futon jutsus, and that's all he can actually use."

"This should be entertaining then," Sakon smirked, licking his lips, "I like those grey eyes of his…its like looking into pure silver."

"You fruit, we've got a job to do here," Tayuya growled, "This is no time for you to be ogling our enemy, cock-lover." Sakon turned a glare at his crimson haired teammate.

"Seems to me like you could use some 'cock-loving', you frigid bitch," he muttered, before returning his attention to the brown haired man before them. "Your name is…Tetsuya, correct?" The man nodded. "Excellent. Allow us to introduce ourselves. It's only fitting that you should know the names of the four people who will be sending you to hell." He smiled as his companions leapt around Tetsuya, forming a rough square around the elder ninja. "We are the Sound Four."

"East Gate's Kidoumaru."

"South Gate's Jiroubou."

"North Gate's Tayuya."

"West Gate's Sakon."

Tetsuya smirked after they finished. "Wow," he said, "Those are some…really pretentious titles." He had to laugh at the harsh glares he received from the four. "Please kids, I'm fifty-two years old. I've heard so many grandiose and flashy titles that it doesn't really impress me anymore." He stood straight, glancing at each of them in turn. "Perhaps you'd like to here my 'title', hmmm?

"I am one the Densetsu no Yonnin, Lord of the Lotus, and the master of Fuuton Jutsu. I am the Kame-sennin, and one of the top fifteen 'S' ranked ninja's in the Bingo book. I am Mikazeno Tetsuya!" He smirked as he struck a 'nice-guy' pose. "Well, what do you think?"

Tayuya made gagging sounds, and all turned to see her. "That was…freaky!" she shouted, "What the hell was that, with the pose and everything!"

The yonnin smiled. "I was going for shock effect," he explained, "Did it work?"

The Sound Four glanced at each other for a few moments, then shrugged. Jiroubou stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "I'll go first, guys," he rumbled, "I'm feeling hungry." The other members sighed.

"Just don't take too long, Jiroubou!" Sakon ordered, "We've still got our orders from Orochimaru-sama to fulfill!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered turning to the brown haired man before him. The man actually smiled at him before putting his senbon away, and taking a simple taijutsu stance, one arm pointed at him, palm up and hand open, the other arm bent behind his back, and the weight of his body balanced lightly on the balls of his feet. "I'll crush this guy with one blow!" The tall, heavy set ninja began running his hands through a sequence of seals.

**Snake, dog, ox, ox, tiger, horse, rooster, snake.** "DOTON!** DORYUHA NO JUTSU**!" (Earth style, Earth Dragon wave technique) he called out, lifting his foot and bringing it down hard on the roof, causing a wave of earth to erupt from beneath him, the head of the wave taking on the face of a dragon as it rocketed towards his foe.

Tetsuya smirked, then seemed to vanish before their eyes even as the wave rolled over where he had been. The large orange-topped boy didn't have time to wonder what happened as the yonnin's voice appeared close to his side.

"**KONOHA SENPUU**!"

The boy felt his impressive girth being lifted off the ground and tossed away like so much garbage. He came to a sharp stop right infront of Tayuya, groaning as the red tressed girl frowned.

"How the hell did that rooster-ass do that?" she called out as the man stood up straight, taking the same stance he had been in before.

"I told you, I'm a master of the Lotus," Tetsuya explained, "I was the taijutsu master of the yonnin, as well as the fuuton specialist. Besides, I'm at least three decades older than you, with equal amounts of experience mixed in. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Sakon smirked at the man, before turning a look over to the others. "Not as we are now," he admitted, even as his companions began to smile, "But with a small change…"

Tetsuya frowned as he felt a sudden surge in the four Oto-shinobi's chakra signatures. His eyes widened as strange marks began to make their way across the skins of his young opponents, almost as if living tattoos were being etched into their bodies. He shook his head as the process was completed, leaving the four looking decidedly more evil.

"Curse seals," he muttered, switching stances from 'First Blossom' into 'Third Blossom', his crooked arm coming around and up in front of his face, his back leg sliding further, causing his front leg to extend at an angle. "So Orochimaru continued that horrid experiment even after what he did to Anko. That utter bastard." He began to focus his chakra, fully opening the first and second gates in preparation for the coming fight. "This…is going to be very interesting."

* * *

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Taiya screamed, swinging her chain whip around and snaring on of the Oto-nin leaping away from her. She then proceeded to use him as a weapon against his own comrades, swinging him into the Oto forces even as they tried to flee from the blue haired dynamo in the wheel chair. "That'll teach you from underestimating me!" She huffed as the four nins went down.

"OKA-SAMA!" a voice called out, causing her to turn and see Gai, along with Kakashi appearing right behind her. "Why are you still here! It is too dangerous, you could be hurt…" He winced as he swore he saw flames appearing behind his mother.

Even Kakashi took a step back from the wave of killing intent.

"Gai, what have I told you about underestimating your mother!" she shouted at her green clad son, before smacking him on the arm.

"Itai!" the 'Green Beast' winced, rubbing his stinging arm, "How do women know how to do that!"

"We trade secrets," his mother replied, before turning to Kakashi, her eyes narrowing. "And you have some explaining of your own to do, Kakashi-kun!"

The silver haired jonin gulped. "I know," he said, "But now isn't the time for that. I had to send Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata after Sasuke. I think Tetsuya-sama ordered him to go after the Suna genin. We came to see if you were all right before I take off after them."

The blue haired woman huffed. "Well, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," she growled, "Now go help those kids, and take care of Hinata-chan! That girl has some serious confidences issues."

The blue masked man nodded, before leaping across the arena, headed after his troups.

"Oka-sama, I must insist that you OW!" Gai shouted as his mother smacked him on the arm again.

"Insist nothing, sonny," she replied, turning a malicious grin at a new group of Oto-nin that had just arrived, "I'm having fun here!"

And the chain whip started flying again.

* * *

Tetsuya grunted as another of Kidoumaru's strange kunai sliced his flesh, just above his left knee. He was barely able to dodge as another group of them came flying at them.

Jiroubou roared as he slammed his fists on the tiled roof, shaking it and causing the Yonnin to lose his precarious balance. Tetsuya was forced to leap up, only to be intercepted by Sakon.

The yonnin began twisting in mid-air, bringing his legs around for a kick that 'looked' like it connected. As the two men began their decent, however, Sakon grinned at him, before giving him a solid blow to the chest and stomach.

"OOF!" the brown haired man grunted, as he came tumbling down on the edge of the roof. He looked up just in time to see the red headed Tayuya swinging her flute down where his head was. He brought his hands up, catching the make-shift club, then rolled with the blow, throwing the girl back to her comrades. He stood, panting heavily, as the four looked at him with sinister smiles.

They were enjoying this.

**Those curse seals of theirs have pushed their power levels to high chuunin, maybe even low jonin,** he thought, **Combined with their special talents, they've got me at a disadvantage here. My taijutsu doesn't seem to work against blue boy** (Sakon)**, that girl specializes in the one art I'm most vulnerable to, the and the spider boy and muscle man there act as perfect frontline fighters.**

"Well…I gotta…admit, kids," he panted, shooting them what he knew was a cocky grin, "You four…certainly…do have…talent."

"We are the strongest of the Hidden Sound," Sakon announced arrogantly, "We each received personal training from Orochimaru-sama in our fields. Against that, Tetsuya-san…

"You have no hope of winning."

Tetsuya shook his head. "Training is one thing," he countered, standing up strait, "But experience is something far greater. No matter how well a person is trained, against someone who has actually been in the heat of battle, they will lose."

Tayuya just growled. "Can we please just kill this asshole?" she grumbled, "He's getting on my nerves!"

Kidoumaru smirked as he secreted more of his spider fluid from his skin, using the mass to create a set of sickles for each of his hands. "Y'know, we could have finished him off sooner…" he began, only to receive a sharp look from Sakon.

"We are not going to use that!" the blue haired man rebuked the spider-nin, "It is far too dangerous! We can take him down just fine as it is."

Jiroubou nodded. "As good as he is, against all four of us together, not even a yonnin could defeat us," he agreed.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at the exchange. **So they've got something else up their sleeve,** he pondered, as the four got into position for a new assault, **What ever it is, it's dangerous enough that they don't want to risk using it against me. **He back-flipped away from the group, landing on another section of roof. He looked up at the main roof and frowned.

Sarutobi was losing his fight.

**I have to get up there,** he thought, **But how? I can't get past these punks.**

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

**This has got to be the worst idea I've ever had,** he thought as he began to mold his chakra, **The last time I used this I nearly killed myself. I even promised Taiya and Sarutobi-sensei I would never use it again.** He smiled grimly. **I guess I really am no good at keeping my word.**

He looked at the four Oto-nin and sighed. "Well, I guess I have no choice kids," he shouted at them, causing them to stop.

"What?" Jiroubou asked.

"No choice about what, old fart?" Tayuya asked.

"You see, the Mikazeno clan has a very rare bloodline limit," he explained, "It's called the 'Broken Paths'. My chakra coils aren't fully connected, you see. They're broken at different points in my body, mostly around the Eight Celestial Gates. Because of this, for me, the gates are always slightly open. My chakra never stops flowing, and its always in a state of flux that prevents me from using katon or other types of elemental jutsu aside from fuuton.

"To make up for this…drawback, my clan developed the Goken style of taijutsu, along with the Lotus techniques. However, even then we realized we were still at a disadvantage; one on one, we were fine, but against multiple opponents…"

"So what, are you giving up then?" Kidoumaru asked, "I don't like history lessons, old man. Get to the point, or I'll make it for you!"

"I'm getting there, web-boy," he replied with a grin, "To handle this problem, my ancestors created a…very special…technique. It's risky, but it does make fighting against groups much easier."

He reached up and unhooked his bandolier, letting it fall to the floor. He then undid his grey obi, allowing him to undo the ties that held his brown gi top before shrugging them off. Underneath, he had grey bandage wrappings around his torso, going down his right arm and over his shoulder. His musculature was defined, but not overly bulky, giving him a more athletic look.

He smiled at them before joining his hands together into the dragon seal. "I think you're going to love this," he muttered before his body began to glow blue in the waning light of the sun…

* * *

Down in the arena, Hayate was forced to leap away as another wind blade came slicing at him from the Suna jonin Baki. "I **cough** don't understand this **cough cough**, Baki!" he growled, as he watched Aoba, hurl a kunai at the turban clad jonin, "Why would you **cough** betray our alliance like** cough** this?"

"Because my Kazekage ordered it!" Baki growled as he caught the kunai, before hurling it back at the scarred jonin behind him, "Even I don't know what the Kazekage's motives are! I just do my job!"

"Then you really are a fool," Genma shouted, running through a seal sequence.

**Tiger, horse, dog, rooster, ram, monkey, horse, tiger.** "KATON; **HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**!" He leapt up, shooting the balls of red hot flame at the treacherous Suna-nin below him.

Baki jumped up and away, coming down near a wall. The three jonin stood in the center of the arena leveling harsh glares at the man.

Suddenly, a strange ANBU wearing a bear mask and black cloak appeared next to Baki. "Orochimaru-sama is nearly finished," the masked ANBU said, "And the Sound Four will soon destroy Tetsuya."

"This was never part of the terms of the alliance," Baki growled out, "What did you do with the real Kazekage-sama?"

"Patience, Baki-san," the masked man replied, "All will be explained in…" He stiffened, before looking sharply up towards where Tetsuya's battle was taking place. "That…that chakra…" he muttered. The four jonin's also glanced up to see a strange blue glow coming from the roof.

"What the hell?" Genma asked.

"What is this chakra?" Aoba muttered, "It feels so…chaotic…like its some kind of…storm."

Hayate frowned at the roof. **What are you doing, Tetsuya-sama?** He wondered.

* * *

Inside the stands, Taiya was shaking.

"No…" she moaned, "Not this again." She sent a fearful look at the roof where her sensei was fighting, "You promised sensei! You said you wouldn't use it again! Please, don't do it!"

Kakashi and Gai stared at her strangely. "What's going on, Taiya-san?" Kakashi asked, "I've never felt a chakra surge like this before. What is Tetsuya-sama doing?"

"Is it dangerous, oka-sama?" Gai asked, "You sound so frightened."

Taiya let the tears she felt welling up in her eyes flow down. "It's Tetsuya-sensei's ultimate technique," she muttered, "Its powerful, and it should guarantee him the victory…

"But it could also kill him."

The two jonin's eyes widened in shock as they turned to watch the results.

* * *

Sarutobi and the other two Hokage's paused their battle as they turned to stare at the mass of chakra on the roof below them.

"Saru," the Nidaime spoke up, "That young man…he's a member of the Mikazeno clan, isn't he?"

The elderly Hokage nodded. "Yes," he said, "He's the last member of that tragic clan. He was also one of my students, just like the one behind you."

The Shodaime nodded. "That explains this strange chakra surge," he muttered, "He's using _that_ kinjutsu. He must be as crazy as this other young man." He glanced over at the pale ninja behind him.

Sarutobi smirked. "It seems all four of my students are crazy in one way or another," he muttered grimly, "I'm sorry I didn't do better by your granddaughter, Shodaime-sama."

The black haired corpse nodded. "It's alright, old friend," he replied, "Everyone must choose their own path, and Tsunade-chan chose her's." The man got into another ready stance, as did his white haired brother. "Shall we continue then?"

Sarutobi nodded, bending down into another rushing stance. "Yes, lets," he replied.

Orochimaru paid no attention to this exchange between the three Hokages. His eyes were fixed on the battle down below. He was curious as to the strange quality of Tetsuya's chakra, and was eager to see what his elite guards could do against his former friend.

**What are you doing, Tetsuya?** He wondered, **What is this technique you are attempting?**

* * *

Tetsuya closed his eyes as he felt the strain in his body beginning to take its toll. Depsite the pain, he continued to focus and mold the chakra. He could not..._he would not_...fail!

**Got to…hold on… **he thought, **Just…a…little more.**

His eyes flew open when he felt the sudden shift in his coils.** NOW!**

His hands began to blur into a new seal sequence, moving so quickly that it was difficult for the four watching shinobi to keep up.

**Dragon, ox, tiger, rooster, rat, tiger, snake, horse, ram, monkey…** Then he surprised them by performing a new seal, this one a simple cross of the index and middle fingers of each hand, before continuing in the sequence, **…dog, rooster, rabbit, tiger, monkey, ox, dragon.**

After the final dragon seal, his hands split apart, before joining together in a totally unfamiliar seal; his index and little fingers extended outwards, as his ring fingers overlapped each other and the second knuckles of his middle fingers touched together.

He stood there for a few moments as his chakra surged around him. Then, to the surprise to the four Oto-nin, the chakra actually _lifted him of the ground_! He began spinning, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he was nothing but a glowing blue orb of light. A roar of wind caused the four to duck their heads, even as the yonnin's voice carried over the wind.

"MIKAZENO CLAN HIMITSU!" the voice came from inside the blue orb. The four watched as eight white points appeared in the blue haze, each one darting form place to place until they settled into four groups of two. "FUUTON JUTSU NO OUGI!"the voice came again, as a new roar of wind washed over them. It was followed by another, and then another, each seeming to converge on the blue orb.

Then, the orb broke apart!

The Sound Four watched in astonishment as the four orbs of chakra finally settled down and dispersed. What was left behind shocked them to the core.

Four Tetsuya's stood there, each one radiating the same amount of power the original had. As one, the four opened their eyes, and stared at the gaping youths, before they each began to speak;

"**_YON KAZE NO MAI_**!" they all rumbled. (Mikazeno clan secret, Ultimate Wind style technique; The Dance of the Four Winds).

One of the Tetsuyas stepped forward, pulling a kunai with jagged edges out of a holster on his hip. "Now then," he said, grinning at the startled youths, "Where were we?"

NEXT TIME; As Tetsuya faces off against the Sound Four, Sarutobi must find a way to end the fight against the First two generations of Hokage. Even as they fight, Naruto and the others engage in a desperate battle against Gaara. What will it take to save Konoha? What will happen when the Kitsune faces the Tanuki? **The Legendary Four**, Chapter Ten**, Desperate Gambles for the Future; Snake and Ape, Fox and Raccoon, Wind and Sound.** The Battle for Konoha rages on next chapter. BE THERE!

Sub Author's note; Many of you are probably groaning at the cliffhanger bit here, but don't worry; The next part will be up soon. I decided to break this into multiple chapters because it was getting ridiculous. I was at almost FIFTY PAGES, and I wasn't even close to being finished! Be patient people, the fun is just beginning!


	12. Desperate Gambles for the Future

Disclaimer; Oh, what's in a copyright? A fanfic by any other name would still not make me any profit, just like this Naruto fanfic.

Author's Note; It was pointed out to me by one of my faithful reviewers, Shinobi's Fire, that sometimes deletes fanfics whose authors answer reviews at the beginning of their stories. Since I have no wish to see my hard work disappear, I shall hold review answers to the ends of the chapters, rather than at the beginnings. Irritating, I know, but them's the breaks.

Also, I've decided to stick to English names for most the jutsus. Trying to find out the proper Japanese names is far too trying a task, and it interferes with the quality of the story. Certain jutsus (i.e; Kage Bushin, Kuchiyose, Chidori, Rasengan, etc) will remain in Japanese, but all others will be in English. Sorry to those of you who are purists, but part of the reason for the delay with this chapter was the time it was taking to search through my grammars for the right words.

So with as much ado as possible (which isn't much, I grant you…)…

**The Legendary Four **

**Chapter 10**

**Desperate Gambles for the Future;**

**Snake and Ape, Fox and Raccoon, Sound and Wind**

Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, trying desperately to catch up to his quarry. The three Suna-nins represented something to him that no one could possibly understand.

Well, there was one who would understand, but Sasuke refused to let _that man_ be the focus of his chase.

Instead, his mind drifted to what the Yonnin, Tetsuya, had said back in the arena.

(Flashback)

"_Do not go after them, Sasuke-san," the elder man commanded, his eyes focused on the two Kage's on the roof above._

_He glared at him, his voice growing cold as he responded to the order. "Why, Tetsuya-sama?" he asked, "They probably have vital information about this! It's my duty as a shinobi of the Leaf to apprehend them and interrogate them!"_

_Tetsuya didn't even look at him when he responded. "You are well above chuunin level now, Sasuke," he replied, "But as good as you are, you are no match against Gaara. Stay here, and help your teammates in the stands. Leave the Suna-nins to their own devices." He then brought his hands together into the 'ram' seal. "I must go and try to even the odds," he muttered, before leveling a hard glare at the boy. "Do not go after them. You're not ready."_

_The raven haired youth snorted as the man disappeared, even as three new jonin that appeared in the arena, surrounding the Suna-jonin._

"_I'm going after them!" he shouted at the three new arrivals, "Tetsuya-sama's orders!"_

"_Hey!" one of the men, who had a senbon sticking out of his mouth, "Uchiha-san! Get back here!" It was too late, as the young prodigy leapt up, and out, of the arena_

(End Flashback)

**I must know how strong I really am,** he thought, his Sharingan eyes spinning as he followed the three Suna-genin, **I'm not sorry I disobeyed you, Tetsuya-sama.**

**You have no idea how I feel…**

"Hinata, can you see him?" Sakura asked as the rag-tag group of genin leapt from tree to tree, trying to gain on their friend. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"**BYAKUGAN**!" the pale Hyuuga heiress shouted, her chakra surging through her eyes as her clans' doujutsu activated. To her, it was as if the world were suddenly full of light, even as she began looking ahead, her eyes seeking out the raven-haired genin.

She spotted him, as well as others.

"He's j-just a f-few lengths ah-ahead!" she called out, "But…t-there are Oto-nin f-following us!"

"Ah man, how troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he flew along-side Naruto, "That means it's a trap."

"So we'll just kick their asses, and then go help Sasuke!" Naruto replied, "These jerks won't stop us!"

"You don't get it do you, Naruto?" Shikamaru snorted disdainfully, "Those nins behind us are all probably chuunins or even jonins. That means that not only do they have numbers on us, but they also have experience. What we have is a loudmouth,"

Naruto growled.

"A hyperactive puppy,"

Akamaru barked angrily.

"His equally hyperactive trainer,"

Kiba scowled at him.

"A kunoichi with a powerful bloodline, but no self confidence,"

"Gomen," Hinata muttered, ducking her head down.

"And a Kunoichi with no special talents what so ever," he finished, earning a sharp glare from his impromptu pink-haired teammate.

**OOH! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT! SHANAROO!** Inner Sakura growled angrily.

"As for me, I may be good at strategy, but jutsu wise all I've got is the basic academy skills and my Kagemane," the topknot haired boy finished. "Even with time to plan, we couldn't take them down and catch up to Sasuke as well."

"Ano, Shikamaru-san," Hinata spoke up, "What about splitting up?"

The dark haired leader glanced at her, smirking as he replied, "The problem with that is that the ones who stay behind to hold off those nins probably won't survive."

Naruto scowled. "What do we do then?" he shouted, flipping over a weak branch in his path, "We have to catch up to Sasuke, but those Oto-teme's will catch up to us if we don't do something."

Kiba snorted. "It's obvious," he shouted, "Shikamaru, Akamaru, and I will hang back, while you, Hinata, and Sakura go help Sasuke."

Shikamaru grinned at his dog user teammate, "You got a good head for strategy, Kiba," he said, "My Kagemane combined with your Gatsuuga should be just enough to take them down."

"But what about what you said about not surviving?" Sakura asked, glancing at them, "Even with your skills you'll be overrun!"

"Don't worry, Sakura!" Kiba shouted, as he and Akamaru stopped on a nearby branch, "My techniques were designed for this! As long as Shikamaru's confident about it, I know it will work!"

**I never said I was confident**, the lazy shinobi thought. "It's troublesome, but it's the only way," he replied, "You three stand the best chance of helping Sasuke anyway. GO!" With that, the nominal leader of the group leapt down to the forest below, Kiba and Akamaru close on his heals.

The Sound Four stared at the four copies of Tetsuya with some trepidation, before the spider-nin smirked.

"That was a cool lightshow and all," he said, "But the technique is not very impressive at all. This is just some fancy version of the Kage Bushin." One of the Tetsuyas smirked, then began to run through a seal sequence.

**Dragon, rooster, ox, tiger, tiger, rabbit, monkey, dragon**. "FUUTON JUTSU; **GRAND CROSS**!" he shouted, swinging his arms forward in an 'X' formation, his chakra surging through them as the winds were manipulated to his will.

Kidoumaru barely had time to register the pain in his chest as he was suddenly flung backwards by a sudden burst of wind. His tunic seemed to shred itself as he sailed through the air, leaving only his undershirt and gi pants as he landed.

Sakon, the nominal leader of the group, growled as he pulled out a group of shuriken to throw. "You'll pay for…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as one of the other Tetsuyas rushed forward.

"**KONOHA TAI-FUN**!" he cried, falling to his hands and spinning, his legs extended in a splits. He collided with the blue haired nin, both of them falling away to another level.

Tayuya and Jiroubou stared at the remaining two copies with a small amount of trepidation, even as one of them smirked.

"And then there were two," one of them said.

"Janken for the big guy?" his counterpart asked.

"You can have him if you want, I'm content with leftovers," he replied, earning a tirade from the red haired kunoichi before them.

"LEFTOVERS!" she shouted, "Why you shit-face, I'm the second strongest of the Sound Four! I'm gonna make you scream, you limp-dick!"

The two Tetsuya's glanced at each other, then shrugged. They then leapt at the two remaining nins, each running through the same seal sequence.

**Dragon, rooster, rabbit, monkey, dog, monkey, boar, dragon**. "FUUTON; **DOUBLE VACUUM**!

The two Oto-nins felt their breathing become harder, dropping to their knees as they gasped desperately for air. Tayuya glared up at the two copies of their foe, gasping even as she asked him, "How…?"

"The _Yon Kaze no Mai_ isn't just some fancy version of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu," he replied, "By focusing my chakra in just the right way, I can separate my Celestial Gates and spread them out amongst my clones. This makes them as real as you, and gives them the ability to use multiple jutsus even as another is using something entirely different. Four copies of me, and the Four cardinal directions of the wind. This is my ultimate secret technique."

Jiroubou growled, before slamming his hands down on the roof, causing the structure to collapse, taking the Tetsuya who had explained the technique with him down to the floor below.

With the second Tetsuya gone, the vacuum was disrupted, allowing Tayuya to breath as she struggled to her feet. "Okay, old-fart," she gasped, glaring at the remaining Tetsuya, "I'll admit…it's a pretty cool jutsu." She smiled then. "But…I bet it uses a ton of chakra. How long can you keep it up?"

The final copy smirked. "You weren't listening very well to my counter-parts explanation," he replied, "Each of us has two of the Eight Celestial Gates inside us. The gates help to produce chakra. As long as the gates function, each one of us can fight indefinitely."

Tayuya frowned. **No way can his technique be that powerful!** She thought,** It's got to have some weakness!**

**The problem isn't how long I can maintain the jutsu**, the remaining Tetsuya thought to himself, **It's how long I _bave_ to maintain it. I can't control how the gates spread out, so the Lotus techniques are impossible now, and any wounds I take from any of my copies will appear on my true self after I dispel the jutsu.**

**Then there's that other problem…** He forced himself no to dwell on it, even as he brought his hands together into the Dragon seal again.

"Now then, Tayuya-chan," he said, earning a growl from the girl, "Let us continue the dance."

**I just hope it's a minute waltz**, he thought.

"What an amazing jutsu!" Gai grinned as he observed the fight between the Oto-nin and his adoptive uncle, "To be able to split himself in such a fashion…it truly seems to be unstoppable."

"You're very mistaken, my son," Taiya frowned as she looked on the battle, "Sensei's technique is exceptionally dangerous! It's not just some secret family ninjutsu of his; the _Yon Kaze no Mai_ is a kinjutsu so dangerous that it rivals the technique used by the Yondaime on that day!"

Gai glanced at her in shock. "What? But how?"

"To properly utilize this ability, Tetsuya-sensei must separate his inner self," she replied, "It could almost be said that he's splitting his soul apart to give each of his copies substance. This gives them independence and creativity, but it also makes it difficult to control them." She glanced up at her son. "You know that Tetsuya-sensei cannot perform any other elemental jutsu's because of his bloodline; that however is not an entirely accurate account of the situation.

"It's not that he can't actually do them, it's that he can't _risk_ doing them!"

"He can't risk them?" Gai asked, "Why? Surely someone as cool as Tetsuya-ojisama…"

"Gai, you know that all elemental jutsus with the exception of fuuton jutsus require a specific emotional context," Taiya lectured, "Emotions effect how the chakra coils surge. Now, take into account Tetsuya's bloodline trait, and the fact that his chakra coils are already erratic to begin with…"

"And any emotional outburst could overload his system," Gai finished, "Kami-sama…he could literally burn himself up!"

"Tetsuya just had to separate his soul to perform the kinjutsu," Taiya replied, "His original body can't control how the other 'winds' will react…if even one of them decides to use a Katon, or a Suiton…"

Gai's face paled, before he firmed himself up and flashed his 'nice-guy' pose. "Oka-sama, do not worry!" he shouted, causing his mother to rub her ears in pain. "Tetsuya-sama is far to intelligent to do something so stupid! He's the hippest guy around!"

Taiya stared at the roof as the deadly dance between her former sensei and the Oto-nins began again. **Don't be so sure of that, my son**, she thought.

**This time Shikuko isn't here to stop him…**

Orochimaru stared in shock as Tetsuya's jutsu resolved itself. He strained his senses to determine the strength of the four clones below him, his face tightening in anger as he sensed the immense power each clone was generating.

**Shimatta!** He thought as he watched his four elites being manhandled below him, **I gave them specific orders to not use the second level of the curse seal, but even if they used it now, Tetsuya would still defeat them.**

He glanced over at the battle between his former sensei and the two resurrected Hokages as they leapt from point to point on the roof, shuriken and jutsus flying wildly about. It angered him that Sarutobi had managed to hold out this long; the Shodaime and Nidaime had been resurrected at the state when they were in their prime, and Sarutobi was nearly seventy years old.

"I must give you credit, Sarutobi-sensei," he called out as the old man was forced to pause and breath, "You've lasted far longer than I had expected you to. Still, you really should have chosen a Godaime before this day."

Sarutobi grinned at his former pupil, even as the monkey king, Enma, growled in his staff form. "Baka-denshi," he called out, "Even if I fall here, you're little invasion will fail. That was always your greatest weakness; you always underestimated Konoha and her shinobi."

The Shodaime smiled at his former pupil glanced back at the man that had called him forth from the Land of the Dead. "The will of fire does not diminish with each generation young man," he said, even as his hands blurred into a sequence of seals, "Though I did not live to see the village grow beyond the Second Shinobi War, I knew Sarutobi and the other members of his generation would continue to stoke that fire into a great blaze. Though you control me, you cannot control the people of this village." His hands finished their seal combination, coming to a stop on the 'snake' seal.

"MOKUTON; **SERPENT ROOT JUTSU**!" he called out, slamming his hands on the ground, forcing his chakra to form plant life out of the roof.

Sarutobi grimaced, even as his hands blurred into a sequence of his own.

**Tiger, ox, monkey, horse, dragon, tiger**. "KATON; **DRAGON FLAME JUTSU**!" he roared, even as he expelled the flames from his mouth. The white hot chakra flames shot out, speeding towards the wood construct of his sensei.

Out of nowhere, the Nidaime appeared, his hands blurring through a seal sequence of their own, finally comeing to a rest on the 'bird' seal.

"SUITON; **WATER BARRIER JUTSU**!" he shouted, a wall of water forming out of the moisture in the air and extinguishing the flames Sarutobi had created.

**Kuso!** The Sandaime thought, **In my prime I might have been able to take them down, but I'm too old now! I don't have nearly enough chakra to keep this battle going on for much longer.**

"Saru," the Nidaime called out, even as the old man was forced to dodge one of the Shodaime's vines, "You know there is only one way to defeat this jutsu!"

"My brother is right, kohai," the dark haired brother called out, "You have to do it."

Sarutobi grimaced at the thought of what his mentors were asking him to do. His thoughts strayed back to a time when someone else had been planning exactly what the two men before him wanted…

(Flashback)…

"_Arashi, you can't be serious!" he had cried, even as the young Hokage finished inking the seal onto the newborn's belly._

"_We both know it's the only way, Sarutobi-sensei," the blond replied, "The Kyuubi won't stop, no matter what we try. I don't know why he's doing this, but unless I perform this sealing, he'll destroy the entire country! As the military leader for the Fire Lord, I have to stop him."_

"_But…Arashi, surely you can't mean to use that jutsu!" he cried, "This village needs you! If anyone should perform the sealing, it should be me, I've had my time."_

"_Sorry, old friend," he replied, "You don't have enough chakra left anymore to handle the technique. Hell, even with the amount of chakra I have, I don't know if this will work. All I can do…is hope my son can handle this."_

_Sarutobi glanced at the giggling infant before them. "Have you at least given the boy a name?" he asked, "The people will accept him better if he's called something other than a jinchuuriki."_

_Arashi smiled. "Shizuka chose a name for him long ago," he replied, his eyes taking a pained look at the thought of his now dead wife, "She knew how much I liked ramen, and based his name on that…"_

"…_his name is Naruto."_

(End Flashback)…

**I don't want to destroy your souls, my old friends,** the elderly man thought as he formed the 'cross' seal, **But for the sake of our village…**

**I will do what must be done.**

"Hear my Song of Destruction!" Tayuya cried, her chakra surging through the flute as she played a haunting melody. All around her bits of the building seemed to crumble away, melt, explode, or even just vanish into thin air as Tetsuya listened to the strange tune.

**A very powerful genjutsu**, he thought, **She uses the sound waves from her flute to influence the mind, even as her imagination creates this image of things being destroyed. Still, there is one glaring weakness…**

**Dragon, horse, rat, rat, rooster, tiger, ox, rat, dragon. **"FUUTON; **SONIC ARROW JUTSU!**" He brought his hands before his mought, and whistled through the tube. A loud roar penetrated the air around the two combatants, the force of the chakra enhanced winds ripping pieces of the concrete roof apart.

Tayuya was forced to stop her playing, canceling the genjutsu as she leapt away from the attack. She back-flipped to another part of the roof, her lips seeking out her flute even as the brown haired ninja before her began another sequence of seals.

**Dragon, horse, rat, tiger, rooster, tiger, dragon**. "FUUTON; **TORNADO PRISON JUTSU**!" he cried.

"SHIT!" the red haired girl shouted as a vortex of wind surrounded her, keeping her from moving and effectively canceling out her ability to play the flute. "YOU BUTTHOLE! Let me out of this shit-eating jutsu!"

"Let me think on that for a moment," the older man replied, "Ummm, yeah, I'm going to go with 'no' on that." He pulled a group of shuriken out of a pouch on his hip, throwing the bladed stars into the winds. The weapons were caught by the surge, swirling around the girl like angry hornets eager to strike.

The genjutsu user cried out as one of the stars sliced a part of her skirt, nicking her thigh in the process. "You DICK!" she shouted.

"I wouldn't move!" he cautioned, as he began focusing his chakra, keeping the winds raging around his captive, "Those shuriken are very sharp. I don't doubt that they could slice right through you at those speeds." At the girl's glare, he smiled. "Hey, don't feel so bad…Tayuya isn't it? Think of it this way…" The girl actually quieted down as she waited for the next words.

"You've still got your health."

"FUUTON; **GREAT BREAKTHROUGH**!"

Sakon didn't even have time to scream as he was sent flying by the powerful wind jutsu. His back collided against the wall, leaving a large indent even as the winds continued to buffet him from the front. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the winds finally dissipated, allowing the Oto-nin to collapse heavily on the ground.

His adversary stood before him, already running through a new seal sequence as the pale haired youth struggled to his feet. He looked up just in time to see the

**Dragon, rooster, ox, monkey, tiger, ox, dragon**. "FUUTON; **WIND LOCKDOWN JUSTU**!" he shouted, swinging his arms down in a circular motion.

"What the hell!" Sakon shouted as he felt an immense pressure form on his back, forcing him to his knees. "What is this jutsu!"

"A special wind jutsu designed by a friend of mine in Sunagakure a few years back," the Yonnin replied, "He used it as an interrogation technique. With multiple people casting the jutsu on just one person, the pressure can become truly painful, rather like being crushed."

"So…errg…now what!" the boy shouted, "You…ugggh…expect….errggg….me to….urhhhg…talk?"

"No, not at all," Tetsuya replied, "Orochimaru may have made you one of his elites, but I seriously doubt he's told you anything of real value. He holds no one in close confidence to himself, much like the creature of his namesake. I doubt even that boy, Kabuto, knows his real intensions." At Sakon's shocked look, he smiled. "Oh, I know all about that boy. I sensed my old partner's taint on him a month ago. I don't know what his angle in all of this is, but like I said…"

"I will stop them."

Sakon began chuckling, earning a sharp glare from his 'jailor'. "Orochimaru-sama cannot be stopped," he muttered, "No one can beat him…he's immortal!"

Tetsuya frowned. "Immortal…" he muttered, before his eyes went wide, "Then…that jutsu…the Uchiha boy…sweet Kami-sama, he's perfected that horrible technique!"

"He's been using it for the last nine years," the blue haired boy replied, laughing insanely, "Nothing can stop him! His soul will always survive."

"That is where you're wrong," Tetsuya muttered, "There is a way to destroy him…and the one man who could do it is fighting him now."

The Yonnin bent down and placed a solid punch in the youths face before leaping out of one of the nearby windows. **Sarutobi-sensei**, he thought as he ran along the wall, headed back to the main battle, **Please hang on!**

Back in the room, the nominal leader of the Sound Four stood up, the head on the back of his neck lifting up from its drooping position.

"Heh heh heh," it laughed, turning to look at the main head, "That guy…he doesn't seem to care enough to double check his work."

"True, brother Ukon," Sakon replied, "Let's go. We'd better find the others. Orochimaru-sama will need us."

"Hai."

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" the elderly Hokage cried, his chakra surging as he created two physical copies of himself on the roof.

"Oh, please," Orochimaru smirked, "Is that all you can do, Sarutobi-sensei?" He laughed at the look of rage-fueled determination on his former teacher's face. "You can't win, old man. I am invincible, and soon my goal will be achieved! The jutsu's of the world will be mine, and this village will burn!"

"You truly are stupid, my former student," Sarutobi replied, "Even though you are younger, you cannot hope to learn all those jutsu! It would take dozens of lifetimes!"

His pale skinned adversary grinned widely, his long snake-like tongue licking around his mouth. "Then it is fortunate that I have many lifetimes to do it with!" he cackled.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as the man lifted his hand to his face, before ripping it away like a mask.

"You…you perfected that unearthly jutsu!" he whispered.

The now much more youthful looking Orochimaru grinned. "Yes!" he shouted, "I have achieved immortality! And with the Uchiha boy, I have found the means to achieve it all!"

**So that's it!** the elder ninja thought darkly, even as he began to call up the last of his chakra reserves,** He plans on using Sasuke as the next vessel…and gain the Sharingan as a result!**

"To move your soul," the Nidaime muttered, "The Mikazeno clan knew better than anyone that such a technique would be truly evil. A person's only true possession in this world is their soul, and it is not something to be tossed around like a kunai."

"Shut up!" Orochimaru growled at the white haired spectre, "I brought you back to kill this old fool! Now finish it!"

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi growled, as he and his clones each created the 'Ram' seal with their hands, "Your evil will not haunt this world any longer…" His hands began to flash through a rapid seal sequence, even as he finished his statement.

"I will seal it away…forever!"

Sasuke glared at the black garbed Suna-nin before him, even as he sensed his quarry in the distance.

"So, you allied yourselves with Otogakure, and betrayed the trust Konoha had for you," he said.

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, so what? I do as I'm told," he replied, "Kazekage-sama ordered us to take you out, so that's what I'm going to do."

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, but its Gaara I'm after," he replied, "You're not worth my time."

The middle child of the Sand siblings growled as he hoisted his bandage-wrapped package from his back. "You're a cocky one," he commented, "But as powerful as you are, I'm not in the least bit intimidated. Unlike you, I know real fear."

Sasuke frowned at that, even as a new voice entered the conversation.

"Sorry, but your opponent is me," an emotionless voice called out, causing the pair to turn and look down the limbs of a nearby tree.

A tall young man with dark sunglasses and a high-collared shirt stepped out of the shadows cast by the overhanging leaves. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his coat, and his hitai-ite cast a pale glow over his face in the afternoon sun.

"Shino," the Uchiha youth acknowledged with some surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard this ninja talking with his female teammate about a 'plan' back at the arena," he answered, "I kept myself hidden as they made their move, then followed you as you left to pursue them."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," the avenger pointed out.

"This one was to be my opponent anyway, but he forfeited his match," Shino replied, "You are to fight Gaara. Go, and leave this one to me."

As the taller boy spoke, his kikai bugs began crawling out from under his pant legs, and his jacket arms. The swarm began buzzing as their master's chakra began to surge, his mind focusing on the coming battle.

Sasuke grunted, before leaping away, dodging around Kankuro as he continued his pursuit of Gaara.

Kankuro glared at the Kikai-nin as he unwrapped the bandages around Karasu. "Your bugs eat chakra, right?" he asked, shrugging as he received no reply, "Whatever man…I didn't get to show off anything near to what Karasu and I are capable of during those crazy preliminaries. Truth be told, I was kinda disappointed in my opponent."

"Then this fight should prove very satisfying, if unfortunate, for you," Shino said, "Let us begin."

"Heh, straight to the point," the black garbed nin replied, "I like that."

He quickly ran through a seal sequence, his hands finishing in the 'rat' seal. "NINPOU; **PUPPET MASTER JUTSU**!"

Blue threads of chakra surged out from his fingertips, connecting with his puppet weapon. The deadly doll suddenly sprang to life, its arms and blades spinning rapidly as Kankuro's fingertips began to twitch in a strange pattern.

"LET'S ROCK!"

Temari was scared.

Few things in this world scared her these days, after having learned the truth about her psychotic little brother a few years ago. In truth, the one emotion she felt most of all was sorrow; Gaara deserved far better than what he got.

The blond haired Suna kunoichi shifted her brother's surprisingly light form in her arms as she leapt from tree to tree. She knew what was happening inside of him, and wanted to get him as far away from the Leaf Village as possible. She growled internally at the thought of how both she and her brother's had been played by the Hidden Sound ninjas and their own father.

**Damn you, father,** she thought as she shifted her brother's body once again, **How could you do this to your own children? Mother…forgive me for being such a fool. Gaara…**

"Temari…stop," her little brother suddenly spoke, drawing her from her thoughts. She glanced down at him, her heart quivering at the strange look in his eyes. She had seen that look only once before, on an 'A-Rank' mission their father had sent them on…a mission that had turned out to be yet another of his assassination attempts on his life…

The demon was waking.

"Hang on Gaara," she whispered, droping down onto a sturdy branch of one of the great oak trees in the forest. She knelt down next to him as he began to shake in pain. "Gaara, I'm here! I won't leave you…"

"You…must!" he groaned, "Get…away! NOW!"

"But…"

"**NOW!**" he shouted, his sand slamming into her and flinging her away, into the trunk of another oak tree. She groaned as the white hot pain surged through her back, her fan falling down to the ground below.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want Gaara to see the fear he instilled in his eldest sibling, the one person who swore she would never betray him.

Gaara had once commented that Temari had the same eyes as their now deceased uncle, Yashamaru. When he told her about what the man had tried to do –under her father's _orders_, no less- it took every ounce of her will not to pick up a senbon and rip her own eyes out. She hated how she caused her brother pain, just because her eyes reflected the same gaze at the one man Gaara had ever trusted.

"So, here we are," a new voice entered her mind, and she turned to look at the person who dared intrude on Gaara's pain.

The Uchiha boy stood there, his handsome, pale, features backlit by the glow of the afternoon sun. He had a smug look on his face, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Temari resisted the urge to laugh. She knew about his story…the Uchiha Massacre was famous in all of the Five Great Countries. No doubt the boy had some serious issues growing up being the last member of such a tragic clan…

He knew nothing of _real_ tragedy.

"**Uchiha…Sasuke,**" her brother growled, even as the sands began to shift around him angrily, "**I…want…your blood!**"

Both Temari and the Uchiha gasped as the sands seemed to _merge_ with Gaara's skin; his face became twisted and deformed, his right arm warping into a hideous mass with four strange…_claws_…at the end, and blue cresent shaped markings forming intricate patters around him.

"Shukaku…" the blond girl breathed as she struggled to stand, "The Ichibi…its waking…"

"NINPOU;** SICKLE WEB JUTSU**!" Kidoumaru cried, his four hands spreading out as razor sharp blades of spider silk shot forward out of his fingertips. Blood trickled down from his lower lip, and his body practically screamed in protest of his chakra usage.

His opponent dodged the silken blades with a simple front somersault, his hands blurring into a new seal sequence of his own.

**Dragon, rat, bird, monkey, bird, dragon. **"FUUTON; **SIREN'S HOWL**!" the copy of his enemy shouted, his right hand moving towards his mouth. He stuck his index finger and thumb into the cavity, and Kidoumaru grimaced at the thought of what was to come.

He wasn't disappointed either.

Tetsuya blew hard through the make-shift whistle, a shrill cry echoing from the rush of air as his chakra altered the wave-lengths of the air currents. The cry echoed throughout the large hallway the pair were fighting in, the stone walls causing the cry to reverberate, intensifying the technique.

"ARRGHH!" the spider-nin screamed, his four hands trying desperately to block his ears from the horrible noise. He staggered back and forth, his head shaking as tears of agony leaked from his eyes.

Tetsuya kept whistling, even as he walked towards the boy, his left hand pulling out a small iron shod club from his weapons pouch. He paused for a moment as the boy collapsed to his knees, before stopping his jutsu.

The grey garbed ninja glared at his nemesis with a look of anger mixed with curiosity. "How…h-how come…i-it didn't h-hurt…you…?" he asked, his ears still screaming from the abuse they had just taken.

"I'm a yonnin," was the only reply, as the man brought something _hard_ down on his head, allowing him to escape into blissful silence.

Tetsuya grimaced as he felt a twinge in his side. He looked down to see a patch of blood forming a small stain on the bandages wrapped around his chest just below his left arm.

"Kuso," he muttered, "One of those blades must have caught me." He pulled a blood pill and a clotting pill from his pouch, downing the disgusting medicine with a sour look. "I can just imagine what Tsunade would be saying right now," he muttered as he leapt out to the roof, "If she wasn't shaking in her sandals she'd be boxing my ears in for not being careful…and then she'd do it again once I broke this bloody jutsu…"

He spotted one of his counterparts standing before the female oto-nin, the latter caught up in the 'Tornado Prison' jutsu. He leapt over to him.

The girl cursed as he landed. "God damn it! That shit-faced Kidoumaru! He got us into this!" she screamed, causing the eyebrows of her opponents to raise.

"Such a foul mouth on this one," his counterpart commented, "Any prob…" He stopped and frowned at the blood stain on his bandages. "Great, just great. What happened?"

"Thought I'd dodged all the blades," he replied, "Must have missed one in the shadows of another."

His counterpart nodded, even as a second of the copies appeared. "For all his bluster, that blue haired boy really needs to work on his skills," he muttered. He too stopped when he saw the wound. "That is really going to suck once we're done here," he muttered.

"No shit," the wounded one replied.

A loud crash sounded behind them, causing them to turn around.

The final member of the Sound Four, Jiroubou, landed hard on the roof tiles, his large body leaving a great gouge in the roof as he skidded across, coming to a stop some ten feet away.

The final member of the four appeared, but it was not a welcome site.

His clothing was tattered, and blood dripped down his left arm from a large gash across his bicep. One eye was swollen shut, and another gash drained blood down his left leg.

"What the fuck!" the other three copies cried.

"Doton…jutsus…" he responed, "The kid's…to bloody…big for…one…on one…taijutsu." He collapsed to one knee, even as one of his counterparts appeared by his side. "He's…a Doton…specialist…caught me with…a rock slide…and a…earth dragon…"

"Okay, now I'm annoyed," one of the other's replied, turning to the boy who was getting to his feet. "How much strength do you have left?"

"A…couple of hits…why?"

The nominal leader grinned. "I say we borrow a page from Naruto-kun," he replied, cracking the joints on his fingers.

The other three grinned.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto as he raced along side her. His eyes, those wonderfully expressive blue eyes that she had admired for so long, were set with grim determination. His body was stiff, even as they bent forward to decrease the airflow and travel faster through the thick leaves.

He was always an enigma to her. Naruto was so heart-rendingly lonely, yet he always maintained a cheerful attitude. Even when the odds were so stacked against him that it seemed completely hopeless, he persevered, and found a way to win.

He was kind, yet he loved to fight.

He was clumsy, yet his will was strong and bypassed that fault.

He never gave up.

Hinata wasn't sure Naruto would ever notice the depth of the feelings she had for him, but as long as she could be a ninja with him, be of some use to him in his quest for the mantle of Hokage, then she could be content.

Her Byakugan eyes spotted something ahead of them, and she called out to Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" she called, surprising herself by not stuttering this time.

Naruto stopped, his fingers already pulling a kunai from his pouch. "What is it, Hinata?" the orange clad genin asked, his stance indicating he was ready to fight. Even now she could see his chakra surging as he prepared to activate his Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

"I see Sasuke-san!" she announced, her gaze focusing on the battle some forty meters ahead, "Demo…he's fighting that Suna-genin, Gaara!"

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted, "That idiot! He's no match for Gaara alone! Come on! We have to stop them!" He leapt up into the trees.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out, "Get back here, you baka! You don't know which way to go!"

The hyperactive ninja landed before them in a crouch, before launching at them. Sakura and Hinata barely had a chance to cry out as he tackled them, sending all three into a tumble along the ground.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" Sakura screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inside, her 'Inner-Sakura' was also raging. **TRYING TO FEEL ME AND HINATA UP! I'LL PUNT YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY! SHANAROO!**

She got her answer as a visible haze of wind slammed down upon where they had been standing, leaving a large gouge in the ground.

The blond kunoichi from Gaara's team landed before them, her giant fan opened to its full width. She stared at them, not with the smug superior look that she had given Tenten during their preliminary fight, but with something else.

A look of anger mixed with fear.

"I'm not going to let you disturb my little brother's fun," she said, "None of you could possibly understand what it's like for him."

Hinata felt Naruto stiffen beside her, and she chanced a look into his eyes. She gasped at the raw intensity of emotion he was broadcasting this time.

It was sorrow.

The object of her affections stood up, and glared at the blond before them. "Believe me when I tell you you're wrong about that," he replied, earning a glare from the girl. Hinata and Sakura stared at his back, even as his shoulders shook with suppressed emotions. "Your brother…he's very lonely, isn't he?"

Temari glared at the strange genin before her. Throughout the entire exam, this Naruto boy had surprised her and her brothers. His loud declaration during the written test, his matches with the dog user and the Hyuuga prodigy, that strange chakra he used…he was definitely different than any other genin they had come across.

Yet something about him seemed familiar to her, and she was angry that she couldn't place it.

He knew Gaara was lonely, so he was obviously more perceptive than he looked. "Yeah," she admitted, "His life has been nothing but one assassination attempt after another." The orange clad genin grimaced, his eyes echoing the pain she saw in her brother's every time one of the Kazekage's lackeys tried something.

"I'm pretty sure I know why," Naruto spoke again, earning a concerned look from Hinata and Sakura, and a curious look from Temari. "He's hated…people fear him…all because of something he couldn't control; something he had no choice in." He closed his eyes, remembering all the hurtful stares and comments from his youth.

Hinata felt a strange ache in her chest, as if her heart knew what was going on. Her mind struggled to process the information, to try and understand what was going on. She looked over at Sakura, who had a similar look on her face as well.

"I'm also hated for something I didn't do," Naruto continued, "I know what its like for people to call you a monster, or a demon."

Temari gasped, even as she realized what the gaki was saying. "You…you're one…also?" she asked.

"Nobody in the village celebrates my birthday," he continued, "Why celebrate on what's supposed to be a day of mourning?"

Sakura couldn't understand what was going on, but Hinata already made the connection.

"Demo," she spoke up, "The only day…October the tenth…" Sakura glanced at her, then at her shorter teammate, her pale green eyes widening in comprehension.

"Your brother," Naruto muttered, "He and I…we're the same." His eyes opened, and he glared at the girl. "But he's threatening my friend, and my home…I will not allow that!"

He was a blurr of motion, suddenly leaping away from them, as he sped off into the distance. Temari swung her fan around, her chakra surging as she prepared her _Kamatachi no jutsu_, when a small, pail hand intercepted her weapon on its course.

The Hyuuga girl stood there, the veins around her eyes bulging as her bloodline activated. "Naruto-kun…I never realized," she whispered, her mind a jumble even as her heart surged with pain…and love.

"You will not stop Naruto-kun!" she spoke, her voice carrying the undercurrent of steel her father would have been proud to hear. "Sakura-san, go help Naruto-kun! I will deal with this one!"

Sakura gazed at the shy little wallflower, the one girl who had always understood Naruto better than anyone. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan," she replied, even as she leapt after her teammate.

"I won't let anything happen to either of them!"

Sasuke knew he was in a bad way.

His second Chidori had done nothing against the strange…_creature_…before him, and his chakra reserves were dangerously low. His side ached with the remembered blow he'd just taken, even as Gaara laughed at his pain.

**What is this guy?** He wondered, **Is he some kind of monster?**

All his training, all his new skills, none of it was working, and it was pissing him off. **Damnit!** He thought, **I don't have enough chakra left now for another Chidori, and I'm at my limit with taijutsu. I can barely manage a Katon jutsu now…**

Gaara laughed at him, even as his voice took on a psychotic edge. "**Uchiha…Sasuke…**" he growled, "**What's…wrong? Is…this…all…you can…do?**"

The Uchiha boy glared at his enemy, even as he felt a new surge of chakra through his system. He vaguely noted the black, flame-like marks of the curse seal making their way across his arm, even as he felt the rush through his body.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up!" he shouted, even as he repeated the seal sequence for the Chidori a third time. His arm thrust towards the ground, even as his chakra converted into electricity, the strange 'chi chi chi' noise echoing throughout the forest. He noted the slightly more…demonic…nature to his prized technique, even as he rushed forward again, his sharingan eyes spinning furiously as he attacked.

"**_CHIDORI_**!" he shouted, his arm thrusting forward to stab through his enemy.

Gaara grinned as the attack came at him, and the sands about him shifted again, this time creating a…tail…behind him and warping his face even more. He raised up his 'arm' to block the attack, his tail swinging around to collide with the Uchiha.

Sasuke cried out as he was lifted up and away from his foe, hurling through the air like a paper caught in the wind before crashing down on the forest floor. The world exploded into a bright mix of pain and color, even as he sensed other people entering the area.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he heard a voice shriek, and he turned his head to see a head of pink hair kneeling next to him. "Oh Sasuke," his female teammate whispered, "Please be alright! Please!"

"S…Sakura…" he groaned, turning his head to stare at the second member of his team, "Naruto…get…out of here!"

Naruto flashed him a cocky grin, irritating his already glaring headache. "You rest now, Sasuke," he replied, turning to Gaara, who was chuckling to himself.

"This guy is mine!"

Next time; Hinata has always been unsure of herself, and Temari has always been afraid to admit her fear. Naruto and Gaara are both so alike, yet their motives for living are both so different. Sarutobi has always loved his home, and would do anything to keep it safe…even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice. **The Legendary Four,** Chp 11, **New Leaves from Old Branches; Conclusion to the Battle for Konoha!** The fate of many will be decided with one blow! BE THERE!

AN; Sorry for the delay. Three reasons, one of which was stated at the top. Second; Car theft, believe it or not. I went to the gym using my folks truck, came back 1 ½ hour's later, and my car was gone from right in front of our house! Third; Job hunting. I am now gainfully employed by a local hotel as a banquet bartender (which is kind of funny since I don't drink myself).

The next chapter will finish off the Battle for Konoha, and then there will be a 'filler' (one chapter only, unlike the anime) before the search for Tsunade arc. Keep reading my friends!

**StarDragon X;** As you can see from this chapter, Tetsuya does have some big weaknesses. He's not very good against Doton users, and the _Yon Kaze no Mai_ does have some serious drawbacks. He's no Gary Stu, he's just a yonnin.

**VenomLord**; Yes, well, Taiya scares me sometimes too…and I created her!

**WarShadow;** Glad you like the origins of the Lotus. I had to give him something special afterall…

**StargazerBlue; **Glad you like it. As for the spelling…darn Microsoft Spell Check. They really need to fix that system. Also, I'm going to keep using some Japanese, but not all the time. Just for important things.

**a Foolish Writer;** In terms of sheer chakra capacity nearly all of the Jinchuuriki are stronger than the jonins and the Yonnin. In the cases of Yugido, Gaara, and Naruto, their powers are hampered by their lack of experience (Which likely proved fatal in Yugido's case for the manga). Remember, these kids are just that, kids! With full training and experience combined with their demon chakra, Gaara alone would probably be strong enough to destroy Konoha. So in comparison, Gaara has the greater chakra capacity, but the jonins have the greater experience. As for Naruto…he has the greater heart. 

**Dragon Man 180; **Romance will come my friend. Hinata will be having a very long talk with Naruto in the near future. As for Kakashi and Tetsuya…there will be a reckoning soon.

**Metal Dragoon;** Hey man, go ahead and use your doppleganger technique! The only thing I patented with this story is the name of Tetsuya's jutsu, not his bloodline. I give you my full support! As for the Shodaime and Nidaime, I changed that because I wanted to give a little more…flavor…to the battle, since I didn't focus much on it. The big focus comes next chapter.

**Shinobi's Fire;** Thanks for the heads up about the site doing that. I don't want my hard work lost. Glad you liked the jutsu's as well. Keep reading!


	13. New Leaves from Old Branches

Disclaimer; No no no nonono, no no no no nono NO I don't own Naruto! (If you get this, you earn 100 Ramen Points! )

Author's Note; Man its been awhile, hasn't it? Like I said in 'Forsaken', I had problems.

**The Legendary Four**

**Chapter 11**

**New Leaves from Old Branches**

**Conclusion to the Battle for Konoha**

Hinata stared at her opponent, focusing on the blond girls eyes as she shored up her courage.

Though she was not close to Neji's team, Hinata had met them on a couple of occasions, and she had come to respect the eclectic group. While they truly could frighten people, Gai-san and Lee-san had earned her respect for their sheer…enthusiasm…to say the least.

Tenten was not her friend, but Hinata respected the girl's skills as a kunoichi. Since she was Neji's friend, Hinata was honor bound not to lose to this Suna-nin.

She would not fail Naruto that way either.

The older girl, Temari, stared at the pale eyed shinobi before her. "I really encourage you to get out of here," she called over," she spoke, earning a short but sharp glare from the shorter girl. "I don't suggest you be a coward; I'm telling you to get out of here because of Gaara."

The Hyuuga heiress stared at the blond. "He…has suffered…hasn't he?" she asked, "Naruto-kun…he was right?"

Temari frowned, before placing her fan on the ground. "I remember when he was very little," she whispered, just loud enough for Hinata's trained ears to detect, "I never got to play with Kankuro. I wanted to be a real big sister to Gaara…

"…then the assignation attempts began. All because of our father."

Hinata barely suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. "Your…f-father?"

"The Yondaime Kazekage," Temari continued, "He ordered, while my mother was still _pregnant_ no less, our village elders to seal away an ancient sand spirit in Gaara's body. The hope was to create a 'super soldier'; instead we got a child who's so afraid of falling asleep that he'll kill anyone who even mentions the word."

The blond leveled a flat glare at her indigo haired opponent. "Your boyfriend…he's good, I'll give him that," she said, Hinata's horror at the story holding back her normal blush, "But Gaara…when he gets like this, he becomes the very thing people hate him for.

"A monster."

Hinata turned to where Naruto and Sakura had leapt off. All this time, I've watched Naruto, she thought, her mind drifting back to times she'd seen him scorned and ridiculed by the villagers and shinobi alike. How much different would it be…if he had grown up like Gaara?

"Suna-nin-san," she began, surprising the older girl with her politeness, "I have…watched Naruto-kun for a long time. He…always finds a way…to win. He may stumble, and embarrass himself…but he always comes back.

"He has also suffered in this village. He…and your brother…are not so different."

"They may share a similar past, but they are nothing alike!" Temari shouted, opening her fan to its second moon, "Gaara's pain is something no one can relate to!"

"You are wrong," Hinata replied, the veins around her eyes bulging as her doujutsu activated (without the seals for the first time in her life), "But that is not for us to decide. We…have a battle to fight, don't we?"

Temari smiled. "Huh…y'know, in another time and place, I could get to like you," she said, before swinging her fan around. "NINPOU; WIND SCYTHE!"

**oOoOoOo **

"NOW!"

Three of the Tetsuya's leapt forward, while the fourth slid down and planted a hard kick to the largest member of the Sound Four's chin. The force of the blow launched him into the sky, even as the one to kick him cried out a word.

"North!" he shouted.

The three in the air began flipping around, each calling out another direction as their legs extended for a series of vicious axe kicks.

"South!"

"East!"

"West!"

Three legs came down on Jirobou's body, striking him on both his shoulders as well as the top of his skull. The triple impact sent the Oto-nin crashing back down through the roof, even as the four Tetsuya's finished their attack.

"_Yon Kaze Rendan_!" they shouted in unison. (Four Winds Barrage).

A low groan from below was the only response.

"We've held the jutsu long enough," the most injured wind spoke up, "We need to re-integrate."

The other three nodded. The four raised their right hands together, uniting into the dragon seal. "KAI!" they shouted, before they were each engulfed in a flash of blue chakra. As before, the eight points of light began dancing around the sphere, before coming to rest in their proper positions. The light faded, and the original Tetsuya stood there, wounds and all.

An ANBU member with a crows mask leapt to his aide even as he fell to one knee, coughing some blood up onto the roof tiles. "Tetsuya-sama!" he shouted, his baritone voice ringing in Tetsuya's ears.

"I'll…be fine…Tenzou-kun," he replied, "Go…help with the…village..defense."

"We are already repelling the invaders, Tetsuya-sama," the ANBU Tenzou replied, "I should get you to a medic…"

"I have…other things…to…worry about," the Kame-sennin replied, "I…must get to…Sarutobi-sensei!" He coughed up a large splash of blood, before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a small green scroll. "Only…five of these…left," he chuckled, "Tenzou…wrap this…around my waist." The masked special ops soldier took the scroll with some curiosity, and proceded to unravel it around his superiors' chest and stomach.

"Done, Tetsuya-sama," he said.

"Good," the older man replied, "Now…mold some chakra…with the following seals…horse, bird, monky, rabbit, rat, dragon, horse. Then…apply…the chakra…to the scroll."

Tenzou nodded, and proceded to run through the seal sequence. Then he molded the chakra into the paper around Tetsuya's waist.

There was a flash of green light as the seals written on the scroll seamed to come alive, seaking out Tetsuya's wounds…and _healing them_ right before Tenzou's eyes.

The brown haired wind-user growled as the process finished. "Another one of Tsunade's little inventions," he explained, "She made them for me once she realized how dangerous my Lotus techniques are. Only five left now…I'll have to be extra careful. She said she won't make me another batch."

"Truly, Tsunade-sama is amazing," the ANBU replied.

"Agreed," he said, before turning to the roof, which had been shrouded in darkness. Sarutobi-sensei…hold on!

**oOoOoOo**

Two clones popped into existence as Sarutobi used the Kage Bunshin. The darkness genjutsu cast by the Shodai Hokage would make this gambit tricky, but it was the only way he knew. Forgive me, Arashi-kun, he thought as his hands began to blur through a seal sequence.

I can only hope my students will watch your legacy now.

Enma growled as he watched his old friend proceed through a familiar seal sequence. **"Sarutobi…are you really going to use that jutsu?"** the monkey king asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is the only way," the aged leader of the leaf replied.

**Ram, boar, snake, rat, dog, rabbit, snake, horse, bird.**

Sarutobi then clapped his hands together as if in prayer. "Now, my baka denshi, let me show you the trump card of Konohagakure!" he shouted.

"**FUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!**" (Sealing Art; Mark of the Death God).

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at his old teacher's words. "Hmmm? A jutsu I don't know?" he chuckled, "Ku ku ku ku ku…Sarutobi-sensei, what ever you try is useless."

The Nidaime's voice penetrated the darkness, his tone suggesting that he was smirking. "This young punk certainly is full of himself," he chuckled, "Seems you made a few mistakes with his training Saru."

"Yes…" the elderly leader of the Leaf muttered, even as he felt the cold arm of the Shinigami pushing through his chest. "Now…go!" His shadow clones nodded, and began racing through across the roof top, seeking out their targets.

What foolishness is the old goat planning? the snake yonnin thought as his gaze followed the clones. A simple Kage Bunshin cannot possibly hope to match my summons…

His eyes widened as the two clones found and latched onto the resurrected Hokages. The shadow genjutsu that the Shodai cast began to dispel, and he found himself staring in horrified fascination as the two summoned beings began to turn grey, and bits of them began to fall to the ground, turning to dust.

"Forgive us, Saru," the Nidaime muttered, "We made your life difficult."

"You did well, old friend," the Shodai smiled, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, my senseis," Sarutobi replied, "Now, forgive me for what I must do."

Sarutobi turned his head, his eyes gazing back at the translucent image behind him. Is this what you saw that night, Arashi-kun? Truly, you were a braver man than I. "Shinigami-sama, now is the time," he whispered.

"**AS YOU WISH,"** the death god's cold whisper came.

Sarutobi turned his gaze back to his clones. "Now…**SEAL!**"

With that, the souls of the resurrected lords of the Leaf rushed into the Kage Bunshins, their faces straining to contain the forces now inhabiting their body. Slowly, the greyed forms of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages faded away, their ashes and dust being carried on the wind.

A pair of bodies appeared beneath the dust. Sarutobi noted with some anger that they had been the traitor Kabuto's teammates from the previous parts of the Chuunin exam. He wondered who the third sacrifice had been for a brief moment, before turning his rage towards his former pupil.

"You used your own people as sacrifices," he whispered, his anger giving him new strength despite the pull of the Shinigami on his soul.

"Ku ku ku ku," Orochimaru grinned, his blade Kusunagi –one of the three great blades of Konoha– shining in the afternoon glow. "Pawns are meant to be sacrificed, old man."

"ENMA!" Sarutobi cried, the henged monkey king flying back into his hand, "As a leader, you are responsible for protecting your people…it is because you never understood that that I chose Arashi as Yondaime over you!

"I failed before to correct my mistake with you…but now I will!"

With that, he leapt towards the final confrontation with his old disciple.

**oOoOoOo **

Naruto grunted as the sand slammed into him, hurling him back into a tree. Blood dripped down his lip, and he could swear a tooth or three had been knocked loose.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura each cried out.

"I'M FINE!" he shouted back. He turned his gaze back to Gaara, whose body had been covered by even more sand. The strange sand seemed to take shape around him, forming a tail, ears, paws, even fangs upon Gaara's face.

It was as if…Gaara was becoming an animal.

I guess I was right, the orange clad genin thought as he began focusing his chakra again. This guy is like me…but he can use his demon's power almost at will! I still have trouble getting that dumb fox to lend me even a trickle!

Deep inside he felt a rumble of annoyance, but he ignored it.

"**WhaT'S WRoNg UzUMAki NARuTo**?" the demonized Suna-nin growled out, "**I THOugHt yOU WerE gOInG tO KICk mY AsS**? **IS ThIS ALl YoU aRE CApABlE Of**?"

The strange boy then swung his arm forward, clumps of hardened sand launching from his arm. "**SuNA SHUrIkEN**!" he shouted. Naruto was forced to leap about, dodging the deadly sand projectiles, grunting as one caught him in the stomach and hurled him into another tree.

"Damn!" Sasuke muttered, his anger rising at seeing his teammate suffer. He felt raw hatred flow through him towards the hideous form that the red-haired ninja had become. A strange sensation seamed to crawl through him, and he felt his chakra reserves building up again.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, her face paling under her pink locks. "Sasuke-kun! The curse seal!" she muttered, even as the black flame-like marks began making their way down his arm and across his face.

"I know," he replied, his voice taking a deadly edge, "But if this seal can help me stop that…whatever he is…I will use it!" His hands flashed through the boar, rabbit, and monkey seals, and his arm thrust down, the chakra in his arm surging and flashing, even as the strange sound from the arena filled the are once again.

CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI…

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, noticing the strange black marks around him once again, but he wrote it off as a side effect of his Sharingan. The black haired boy he called his rival then rushed at what was Gaara. He saw the flash of light from his hand, and he felt a brief surge of jealousy that Sasuke once again had trumped him.

"CHIDORI!" the last scion of the Uchiha cried, thrusting his arm forward…

…only to be blocked by one of the arms of the strange sand creature once again. This time, the tale also swung around, smashing into the boy's chest and sending him hurling into another tree.

"**You…whO ARe wItH PURpOSe…**," the mutated Gaara muttered, "**I..WIlL DEstrOY iT!**"

That said, the strange boy leapt at the downed Sasuke, his sand forming 'claws' to stab and shred his target.

"NO!" Sakura cried, leaping toward Gaara and planting a jump kick in the boy's side, sending him crashing into another series of branches. She landed in front of Sasuke, pulling a kunai from her thigh pouch and brandishing it in a guard position.

"**ArrGHH**!" Gaara roared, leaping from the broken branches, his claws once again extended.

Sakura leveled her gaze at him, and shored up her courage. For too long, she thought, Sasuke and even Naruto have been ahead of me…rescuing me, when I should be helping them! No more! Like Naruto, I WON'T BACK DOWN!

Gaara looked into the jade eyes of the girl, noticing something. It was…resolve.

Resolve…to protect her friends.

Resolve…to be stronger than him.

Resolve…to _defeat him._

She was like Yashamaru…she wanted to end his existence.

HE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT!

With an even more bestial roar than he had emitted before, he swung his arm at her, catching her and plowing her into a tree. He let his arm fall away, but his hand remained, hardening…_constricting_…around the now unconscious kunoichi.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out, "LET HER GO, YOU TEME!"

Gaara glared at the annoying boy. "**iF YOu WAnT TO FrEe hER…tHEn DeFEaT mE**!" he cackled, "**PrOVe tHat i ExHIsT**!"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. It was clear that that last rush had drained him dry. Sakura was being crushed, and the dog Kakashi (he refused to attach the sensei to that until the man apologized to him) had sent with them was no use in this fight.

I won't let them down! he though, even as he felt a new surge of strength within his weary and worn body. "All right, you teme," he growled, his fingers flexing even as he tensed, "I'm going give you a real lesson! I call it 'Naruto's Shinobi Handbook'!" He his hands came together in a cross like seal. "HERE'S LESSON ONE!"

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

**oOoOoOo**

"NINPOU; KAMAITACHI!" Temari cried, her fan swinging forward and a gust of cutting winds hurling towards her smaller opponent. Hinata flipped away, even as the blades of wind sliced through a couple of the trees behind her, branches and leaves falling down in neatly cut pieces.

The pale eyed heiress of the Hyuuga clan panted, even as she carefully weighed her options. Other than her jyuuken, she had very little else in the terms of shinobi ability. The three basic academy jutsu were required in order to graduate of course, and the shunshin no jutsu was something her father insisted she and Hanabi learn. However, none of these, even the shunshin, were useful in this situation.

The suna-girl was smart, almost as smart as Shikamaru-san, and her ability to attack from a distance nullified Hinata's taijutsu. If I survive this, I will be learning some other kinds of techniques, she resolved to herself.

"You good, princess!" Temari called out, "But I know about your 'jyuuken', and I know you can't use it from a distance! Give up and I won't kill you! I'll leave, and I'll even see if Gaara will spare that boyfriend of yours!"

Hinata was to involved in the fight to blush as she normally would. "I…will not!" she shouted, panting. "Naruto-kun…will not…lose! He will…beat your brother!"

Temari was panting as well. She felt herself running low on chakra, and she knew she had to end this fight quickly. Kankuro had probably joined up with Gaara by now, and she needed to be there to protect him from their little brother's rage. "That kid, Naruto," she called out, "He isn't fighting Gaara!"

"W-what do you mean?!" Hinata shouted back.

"Gaara is a jinchuuriki!" she replied, "He's a living sacrifice to contain a demon! The sand demon Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki! That boy, he couldn't hope to match a bijuu!"

Hinata's mind began wandering back to what she remembered of Naruto. His love of miso ramen…his orange jacket…how much he had loved the blue goggles she got for his birthday…

Her eyes widened as she remembered that. His birthday…she recalled that it was on October the 10th…

The day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked.

Hinata hadn't been born yet, but the stories of the monster she had constantly been told were enough to earn her hatred for the beast. She recalled the story of the Bijuu, the Nine Great Tailed Demons, from a history class she had taken before the academy.

The Kyuubi was the lord of the nine.

"Naruto-kun…he can relate," she replied, "He was born on the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked…he's a jinchuuriki as well!"

The blond girl gasped at the thought. Even she knew that Shukaku was nothing compared to the Kyuubi. Still, the boy hadn't really shown any control like Gaara…

Her mind cast back to the match between him and the other pale-eyes, Neji…and she forced back a gulp.

Gaara needed her now.

"You should feel honored, princess," Temari called out, biting her thumb and spreading the blood across the blades of her fan, "My mother taught me this jutsu when I was very young. I practice with it all the time, but I've never actually had to use it in combat." She stuck the fan in the ground and began a series of handseals.

Dragon, boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, dragon. "FUUTON KYUCHIOSE; **KIRI KIRI MAI**!" (Wind Summoning; Kill Kill Dance!) She grabbed the fan and spun around, a strange weasel appearing before her, carrying a large sickle.

Hinata gasped as she felt the chakra surge. She instinctively knew that she couldn't hope to dodge this jutsu. She only had one choice…

Naruto-kun, I wanted you to see this, she thought as she began focusing her chakra into her palms. But if I can use it now…I will know that I grew stronger because of you!

She began swinging her arms in circular motions, beams of 'sharpened' blue chakra arcing around her even as the cutting winds of the Kiri Kiri Mai began lancing towards her. She cried out her technique as the weasel flew towards her, the large sickle gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

"**SHUUGO HAKKE! ROKUJUU-YON SHO!**" (Guardian of the Eight Triagrams, Sixty-Four Palms). A dome of chakra seamed to form around the small girl, the winds being cut before they could reach her. The weasel itself impacted hard against the barrier, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

All around her trees and branches fell from the onslaught of Temari's jutsu. Hinata fancied that she could hear the cries of animals over the roar of the winds, and her heart ached at the thought of the innocent creatures being hurt because of the two of them.

At last the winds died down, and Hinata was able to drop the jutsu. Her arms felt like they were on fire, and her very body screamed at her in agony. She felt herself beginning to shut down, but she forced herself to stay conscious.

Below her, Temari was in no better shape. She was angry and frightened that the pale girl had defeated her mother's prize jutsu, but she could do nothing about it; her chakra was gone.

She looked up as Hinata began to speak, her voice strained from her own exertion. "We…are…n-not…so dis…si-similar," the Hyuuga heiress called, "We…fight…f-for them…bec…ause…we….love them."

Temari nodded, her own fatigue beginning to catch up with her. "We…could…get…along…I think," she replied, before tumbling down into darkness.

Hinata leapt down, her legs protesting angrily at her action, and she slowly made her way to the downed blond. "I…a-agree," she replied.

Then she too fell into the darkness.

**oOoOoOo**

Orochimaru struggled against his former sensei. Even though his blade, Kusunagi, was sticking through the old man's chest, he refused to let go. "Old…fool!" he growled, "Why won't you die?! Why didn't you dodge the blade?!"

Sarutobi grinned, despite the pain. He could see the part of his former student's soul than the Shinigami had already extracted. "There…was…no need," he replied, gritting his teeth against the agony. "Once…the Shiki…Fuujin is cast…the user's…life…is forfeit!"

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened. "WHAT!?!"

"It…is the…jutsu…used by…the greatest hero…Konoha…has ever known!" he replied, "Sacrificing…one's own…soul…to forever…imprison…another!"

"Then…this is…" the snake charmer gasped.

"Yes…the jutsu…utilized by…the Yon…daime!" Sarutobi grinned. "You…should…be able to…see…it soon!"

Orochimaru gasped as a translucent blue image began to take shape behind his former sensei. It was…horrifying. White robes, a ogre-like face with a blade held in the mouth, blue skin…

…the Shinigami.

"NO!" he cried, focusing his power, and beginning to pull the Kusunagi further into the body of Sarutobi. The old man grunted in pain, even as he saw Orochimaru's soul beginning to seep back into his body.

Damn! the third leader of the leaf thought, I'm too low on chakra! I can't extract him enough!

His mind played back to his memories of his village. The times he spent with Kohane and Homura. His tuteledge with the Nidaime.

His days with Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tetsuya as their jonin instructor.

Jiraiya and Tetsuya's genin teams, and eventually Arashi with his team.

Iruka.

Anko.

Kakashi.

…Naruto.

"Give…it…up…you old…fool!" Orochimaru grunted, his own exertions causing him pain, "No…matter…what…this village…is doomed!"

Sarutobi laughed, even as the blade dug deeper. Behind him, Enma gripped the blade, trying to hold it back despite the constrictors around him.

"You…are the…real…fool!" the dying leader replied, "Konoha…is more…than its…Hokage!"

**oOoOoOo**

All around the village, battles were being fought.

Jiraiya and Ibiki, together with members of the ANBU, swept through the village, striking down enemy nins left and right.

Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Hana raced along roof tops, their nin-dogs behind them. Ahead of them, a quartet of Oto-nins landed with weapons drawn.

"LET'S GO, KUROMARU!"

"ROARF!" the nin-dog barked in agreement.

Hyuuga Hiashi landed between a group of enemies numbering thirty or more. He began to spin on his right foot, expelling chakra from his body in vast quantities.

"**HAKKE SHO: DAI KAITEN!**" he shouted, the great defensive jutsu flinging his opponents far and wide, their broken bodies landing atop one another.

"Remember well," his quiet voice seemed to boom in the sudden silence. "The Hyuuga clan is the strongest of Konohagakure."

Uzuki Yuugao and her fiancé Hayate cleaved through a group of Suna-nins, while Anko and her new team struck down a battalion of Oto troops.

"ZANKUKYUHA!" Zaku cried, his palms facing up as he caught a group of nins trying an aerial attack. Anko and Kin added to the pain by hurling senbon and kunai into the blast, the needles and blades punching clean through the attackers.

Dosu swung his melody arm down and struck the ground, a wave of sound eminating from his weapon and impacting against another group of Suna commandos. The group fell down, puking and bleeding from their ears.

"Nice!" Anko called out.

"Thank you, sensei!" he replied, chopping another Oto-nin on the back of the neck, breaking it.

The original Ino-Shika-Chou Trio slammed, strangled, and disrupted enemies left and right, each chuckling about how much like the old days this reminded them.

Deep in the forest, Shino lay on his stomach, even as his father Shibi used his Kikai insects to draw out the poison from Kankuro's puppet. The puppet master himself lay bound a few meters away.

"Rest easy, Shino," Shibi said, "My family will extract the poison."

"Thanks, dad," the prone boy muttered.

In another part of the forest, Kiba lay up against a tree, blood dripping down his lip but a smile on his face. Shikamaru knelt next to him, wrapping some bandages around Akamaru's left paw. The lazy genin mumbled something about it being so troublesome, even as his sensei Asuma dispatched the remaining members of the Oto pursuit squad.

Kakashi continued to race through the tree tops, desperately hoping to intercept and aid his wayward genin.

**oOoOoOo**

"The…will…of fire…continues to burn!" Sarutobi grimaced as a new wave of pain shook through him. "As…long…as a…single…soul…continues to fight!"

"Foolish…sentiments…sensei!" the pale ninja growled out.

"Soon…another…will step forward…to carry…on…my…will!" Sarutobi grinned, "I can't…take…you…with me…" Behind him, the Shinigami readied its blade. "But…I'll…take…what you…value most…you jutsu!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

The Shinigami's blade swung down…and cut clean through a part of the snake yonnin's soul.

"The…seal…is set!" Sarutobi shouted, as the image of the Death Seal appeared on his chest.

"ARRRGHHH!" Orochimaru screamed, his arms falling to his sides and turning black. "It…burns! Old…man…what did you…do!?!"

"The Shinigami…has sealed…away…your arms," he replied, even as his life-force began to leave him, "Now…you'll never…make…another…hand seal…your jutsu is…forever lost!"

"NOOOOOO!" the younger man cried out, "GIVE ME BACK MY JUTSU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

"I…go…now," Sarutobi smiled, "To…where…the leaves…dance…"

"…and the fire…burns…"

Orochimaru screamed in rage.

Sarutobi's final thoughts centered around the one whom he knew would carry one the will of the flame in his passing.

Naruto… he thought as he fell towards the ground, and the eternal darkness that he had earned. A new…leaf…sprouts…and the…embers…of fire…illuminate…the…village…

And so passed Sarutobi Sudara…Konohagakure no Sandaime Hogake.

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke stared.

He had always known Naruto was powerful, even if he was a complete idiot about being a ninja. While he wasn't happy that the dobe had greater chakra reserves than he did, he was content that his Sharingan and his own control far outstripped the blonds own meager talents.

Now, a veritable sea of orange, blue, and blond surrounded the monstrosity that Gaara had become. It was impossible to count how many Kage Bunshins his teammate had created; there had to be literally _hundreds_ of Narutos around them.

The only thing that the last loyal Uchiha knew for sure was this; judging from the looks on all the clones' faces, Naruto was **pissed**.

"OKAY!" the blonds shouted, "HERE WE GO!"

The blonds began leaping about, moving quickly and confusing the already deranged Gaara. Suddenly, each clone pulled out a handful of shuriken, and as one they all launched the bladed weapons at their opponent.

"SHIHOU HAPOU SHURIKEN NO MAKI!" (Shuriken from all directions) they cried.

Gaara roared as he blocked the blades with his claws, arms, and tail. Even still, some of the weapons managed to impact against his body. He turned his head to the side to dodge another blade…

…and ran straight into the fist of the original Naruto.

"U!" the orange clad genin shouted, as another group of clones slid underneath the tumbling monster.

"ZU!" the group called, each launching a powerful thrust kick to his back, hurling him into the air.

Another group jumped up, planted yet _another_ series of thrust kicks into his back, this time with a shout of "MA!" to punctuate their move.

Yet _another_ set repeated the act, this time finishing the blonds surname with the cry "KI!"

Gaara had until this point kept his eyes shut. Despite the cushioning effect of the sand around his body, those series of thrust kicks to the same area had **hurt**! Now, for a brief few seconds there was nothing as he hovered in the air, and he dared to gaze at the sky above him.

A sky filled with orange and blond.

Almost as one, the shadow clones swung their fists forward; lefts and rights, uppercuts and left hooks, jabs and right crosses. A rain of punches came crashing down on him. Over the roar of pain that came through him, another cry from the clones was heard.

"**NARUTO NIISEN RENDAN**!" (Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Hit Barrage).

Sasuke watched as the now battered form of Gaara crashed back down into the trees. Is that really Naruto? he thought, How…how did I miss this strength?! How did he…why is he ahead of me!?!

He then noticed the original Naruto running behind the battered ninja, pulling out a kunai and wrapping an explosive tag around the handle. What is he…

"AND NOW THE FINAL BLOW!" Naruto shouted as Gaara stood back up, "KONOHA HIMSITU TAIJUSU NO OUGI!"

"Don't tell me…" Sasuke muttered, his eyes widening in disbelief, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"**SENNIN GOROSHI**!"

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as it seemed the very forest itself was dumbfounded at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's action. The kunai was jambed up to the base of its blade at the point where Gaara's tail met his body, looking like Naruto had literally shoved a kunai up his ass.

Gaara glared, then swung his arm.

Naruto took the full impact to his chest, and was sent hurling away. Sasuke didn't hear him cry out in pain, but he did see his lips move.

"...boom."

A great explosion erupted from the area where Gaara had been standing. Sasuke covered his eyes as the debris and sand shot past him, then gasped at the sight after the smoke cleared away.

Gaara's form looked as if it had _melted_, and the strange ninja looked as if he was having trouble still standing. Sasuke almost grinned at the prospect, until he saw something that made him cringe.

Sakura was still being held by that clump of sand.

"NARUTO!" he shouted, looking at where the blond had fallen, "HE'S NOT FINISHED YET!"

Naruto struggled to his feet, glaring at the strange thing that had been Gaara. Man, what does it take? he wondered.

"**INteREStiNG**!" Gaara cried, "**YoU ARe iNTEeREStInG**!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto felt an incredible surge of chakra, and a sudden wind began to swirl around the possessed boy. All the sand around them with the exception of what was holding Sakura in place flew around Gaara, coming together around him in a sphere like the one back in the arena.

"What…what is he doing now!?!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan once again, just as the sphere seemed to explode.

A giant…raccoon…now stood before them. Trees and boulders alike were now flattened under its immense weight. It roared, then turned to where Naruto was standing. A wave of sand flew over to him, coming over his feet and beginning to rise up and cover him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried.

SHIT! the blond boy thought, I only got one chance… He raised his right hand up and bit his thumb, causing blood to well up on it. Spreading a smear of it on his left palm, he began to run through a seal sequence, even as the sand rose over his head.

Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram.

"NINPOU; **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!"

A giant boom resounded throughout the area, and a giant cloud of smoke spread out from where Naruto had been standing. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished…

...and a giant toad now stood there, a pipe in its mouth and a gaint tanto strapped to its side. A blue robe covered its red and black body. It took a puff of its pipe, then spoke.

"**Oi, gaki**," it spoke, "**What's going on here? Why did you call me out?**"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, Gama-Oyabun!" Naruto replied from his position atop Gamabunta's head, "But take a look! We got a big problem here!"

Gamabunta turned and stared at the beige monstrosity that stood before him. "**Hmmm, Shukaku the Ichibi no Tanuki,**" he muttered, "**Not a fun guy to be around. What do you want me to do about it, gaki?**"

"Please, help us fight it!" Naruto begged, "Please…for Sasuke…for the village…for Sakura-chan…for Hinata-chan…PLEASE HELP!"

Gamabunta puffed on his pipe. So much like Arashi, he thought.

"**Alright, I accept you as my subordinate gaki**," he said, "**And after this is done, we need to share a cup of sake!**"

"Whaa…but I'm not old enough!" Naruto shouted.

"**Talk to a guy I know named Tetsuya about that!**" the toad boss replied, as he drew his tanto, "**Now, its time to fight!**" The giant toad let out a fiersome roar, leaping at the strange creature.

The giant sand creature swung its arm forward, blocking the stab that Gamabunta attempted. The Lord of Toads did not let that phase him, however, and he twisted his grip, sliding the blade up and through the sands that formed the arm. With a mighty shout, the arm was severed from the body, and the sand-beast let out a roar of pain.

Gamabunta leapt away, panting slightly. "**Damn, that took more of my chakra than I expected,**" he muttered.

"WOW! That was awesome Gama-Oyabun!" his blond passenger. "Come on, lets finish this!"

Gamabunta paid little attention to this, as he was looking at the head of the beast. A strange…lump…was rising from the sand, and the boss toad was worried that he knew what was coming. This is going to get tricky he thought.

Naruto watched in horrified fascination as the familiar form of Gaara rose up from the sand. The crazed boy glared at the blond, before his hands ran through a brief seal sequence, ending on the 'ram'.

"NINPOU; Tanuki Negiri no jutsu!" he growled out, even as his body slumped forward. (Ninja Art; False Sleep technique).

"**Not good**!" Gamabunta muttered.

Naruto watched as the strange ninja seemed to slump over, like he had fallen asleep. Then, to his shock, the _eyes_ of the creature seemed to spin briefly, before they turned golden and the beast let out a roar combined with a chilling laugh.

"**AT LAST**!" it roared, "**FINALLY, I'M BACK! FINALLY, I CAN HAVE FUN!**"

"Whoa, what the hell!?!" Naruto shouted, "What the heck just happened!?!"

Gamabunta frowned. "**That boy is a medium**," he explained, "**The ones who contain the spirit of the Ichibi are often plagued by nightmares and suffering. As a result, they fight going to sleep with every thing they have, fearing that their minds will be devoured if they sleep.**"

"Whaa…then why did that guy use…" Naruto started.

"**When a medium uses that 'False Sleep' jutsu, he or she can give control over to the demon while still protecting their minds, or what's left of them**," the toad interrupted, "**Listen, we have to wake him up! The longer Shukaku stays out, the harder it will be to put him back!**"

Naruto gulped, but nodded. "OKAY!" he shouted, "Tell me what to do, Oyabun!"

"**The medium hasn't been asleep long**," came the reply, "**One good hit should wake him up! I'll get you too him, and you deliver the blow!**"

"Got it!" Naruto confirmed, focusing his chakra and readying for the exchange.

The now awakened demon turned to the Toad and began laughing. "**ITS TIME TO PARTY!**" it bellowed, sucking in a large gulp of air.

"**FUUTON: RENKUDAN!"** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

**oOoOoOo**

Orochimaru glared at the fallen form of his old teacher, the burning pain of his sealed arms racing through him.

"You…old…fool!" he half growled, half groaned, "I…can't believe…you…took…my jutsu!"

"That was always your problem, Orochimaru," a familiar – and hated – voice came, "Unlike the rest of the Yonnin, you were always too sure your plans would succeed…and you wondered why you never beat me at Shogi or Go."

The now crippled Snake sennin turned to glare at the form of his old teammate. The Kame sennin stood in a familiar position, one arm cocked behind his back, the other in front of him, his hand open and palm up.

"Tetsuya…" the dark haired maniac whispered.

"Your little group – the Sound Four, I think you called them? – put up a good fight," Tetsuya continued, "Still, against one of us…well, at least you'll have the pleasure of knowing that they aren't dead." The brown haired man glanced at the two ninjas that he knew to be members of the traitor Kabuto's team. "But then, you never did respect the lives of your subordinates…you always underestimated the value of pawns."

"I…always…hated…your blasted…chess…analogies," Orochimari replied, "Go on…finish it…if…you can!"

"Despite what you might be thinking, I take no pleasure in this," Tetsuya replied, before vanishing.

"UUUGHH!" the rouge ninja grunted as a hard kick was placed into his chin. He flew into the air, even as his enemy appeared behind him.

"In your weakened state, the Omote Renge should be more than enough to finish you!" Tetsuya shouted as his bandages began to encircle his old rival.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" a panicked voice cried out, even as a hard blow caught Tetsuya in the side, disrupting the forbidden taijutsu move. The pale blue haired ninja, Sakon, caught hold of his stricken leader even as Kidomaru and Jirobou moved to cover them. The girl, Tayuya, was pulling out a handful of smoke bombs to cover their escape.

"Oh no, that isn't going to happen," Tetsuya muttered, performing the modified 'ram' seal and calling out, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." A second Tetsuya formed right next to him while he bit his thumb, and together the pair quickly performed a combined sequence of seals.

Dragon, boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, dragon, ram. "NINPOU KYUCHIOSE: FUUTON: **TIMBE NO LOCHIN**!" the pair slammed their hands to the roof under their feet. A cloud of smoke billowed out, even as the Kage Bunshin vanished. The smoke vanished, leaving Tetsuya holding a round tortoise shield and a long spear with a triangular shaped blade also made of tortoise shell. Tetsuya focused his chakra for a moment, then launched himself at the group.

Tayuya made a noise of alarm, hurling her smoke bombs at the attacker, only to have Tetsuya swing the spear he now held like a bat, knocking the bombs back at her. One of them caught her upside the head, knocking her unconscious. Tetsuya made a brief note of this, before launching himself at the other four people in the group.

"Leave…her!" Orochimaru growled, "We…flee! Kidomaru!"

Kidoumaru clapped his hands together in the snake seal, sucking in air as he focused his chakra. "NINPOU: KUMO SHIBARI!" he called out. (Spider Web-Bind)

"KUSO!" Tetsuya shouted, even as he used his Lochin to slice through the web. The distraction was enough to allow the remaining members of the Sound Four and their master to flee the scene. Tetsuya watched as they vanished over the horizon, his face schooled into his usual calm visage. He turned to the unconscious girl lying near his now deceased sensei. "For your sake…I really hope you can give us something to use against him," he muttered, even as he dispelled his weapons and pulled out a 'sleeper' ofuda to keep her knocked out.

"**Tetsuya**…"

The brown haired yonnin turned to see the monkey king, Enma, pulling the Kusunagi from his sensei's body. "**This…is all I can do now**," the ape growled, "**Sorry…I couldn't do more**."

Tetsuya nodded. "You did your best, Enma-sama," he replied, "Sarutobi-sensei…he couldn't have asked for a better ally than you."

The sword vanished after it was pulled from the body of the Sandaime Hokage. Tetsuya noted vaguely that a group of shinobi, including his old teammate Jiraiya. He motioned to Ibiki to take the girl. "Take her to the secure medical wing in ANBU headquarters," he muttered, "Have Anko and her new team check the seal on her, then seal it up and place a chakra lock seal on her as well. I'd rather try and get information from her without your…unique methods."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sama," the scarred jounin replied.

The rest of the mood was somber, as they all stared at the body of their friend, teacher, and leader.

**oOoOoOo**

"**FUUTON: RENKUDAN!**"

"**SUITON: WATER BULLET**!" Gamabunta cried out, his own technique meeting and cancelling the wind bullet. His passenger cried out as he struggled to keep on.

"DAMN IT! WE NEED TO GET CLOSER!" Naruto cried out.

"**I know!**" Gamabunta replied, "**But I can't keep a hold of him! I don't have claws!**"

"Well, what can I do about that?!" Naruto shouted as the giant toad dodged yet another shot.

"**Hmmm**," Gamabunta grunted, "**I know! The Henge no Jutsu!**"

"Whaa…how's that gonna help, oyabun?!" Naruto shouted.

"**I'm no good at it, but you are!**" he replied, "**I'll provide the power, you provide the focus and the image! A Combi-Henge!**"

Naruto nodded, his hands uniting in the ram seal. "So, what do we henge into boss?" he shouted.

"**Something with claws so I can grab him!**"

Naruto frowned at that. He'd henged into small creatures before…it helped when he needed to escape even Iruka-sensei after a prank…but he'd never tried anything with claws before. He knew it needed to be big – and fearsome – but he had no idea what to use.

It came to him suddenly, and he had to repress the grimace. "Okay, I got one," he shouted, "Lets do this!"

The pair cried out the jutsu together. "**HENGE**!"

**oOoOoOo**

Down in the forest, Sasuke watched in awe as a red furred form leapt from the cloud of smoke caused by the henge. He looked to where the form landed…

…and struggled from crying out at the site of the Kyuubi no Kitsune standing their, glaring at the sand monster.

He barely noted Kakashi landing next to him, the unconscious Sakura in his arms. "How…" his sensei asked in alarm.

"Naruto…he used some sort of summoning technique," Sasuke explained, "He called out a giant…toad…with a tanto, and together they henged into that!" He turned to his sensei. "You know something about this…" It wasn't a question.

"And I can't tell you," Kakashi muttered in reply, "For now…let's hope Naruto can pull this off."

**oOoOoOo**

The sand monster stared in shock, before laughing insanely. "**OH THIS IS RICH!**" it bellowed, "**THE LORD OF THE BIJUU…TRAPPED JUST LIKE ME! OH I LOVE IT**!"

The red beast roared, before leaping and tackling the sand creature, the pair tumbling around in a mix of beige and red. Biting and clawing at one another, it seemed as though neither could gain an advantage.

The fox leapt away, and in an amazing feat of dexterity, used two of its _tails_ to grab and uproot a large oak tree, hurling it at the tanuki.

"**FUUTON: RENKUDAN**!" the demon shouted, blowing the make-shift shuriken to pieces. Its eyes widened, however, as the red beast finally managed to latch on to it so that it was impossible to shake off.

Smoke billowed away from the creature, and the toad and annoying orange human from before now occupied Shukaku's personal space. The tanuki roared in outrage, but this time Gamabunta had a firm grip.

"**Now, Naruto!**" he bellowed, "**Lay a good one on that other brat! Wake him up!**"

Naruto didn't respond with words. Instead, he let out a roar of his own, leaping onto the head of the creature. He raced forward, his right hand chambered for a fierce haymaker punch, and when he was in range he swung it forward.

The sand shot upward, absorbing the blow and preventing him from waking Gaara up. The force of the sudden eruption sent Naruto flying back, and he landed with a sharp grunt in almost the exact spot from where he had landed the first time.

He stood, ready to try again, when he noticed a heavy wave of sand threatening to wash over him. He let out a brief cry of surprise, even as Gamabunta's pink and blue nobbed tongue encircled him, shielding him from the crushing blow. He breathed a brief sigh of relief, only to gasp in fear as he noticed the sands under his feet begin to rise.

Gamabunta's tongue retracted from around him, and he struggled to free his trapped legs. He stared up at Gaara's prone form, and finally firmed up his resolve.

His hands came together in the ram seal, and he reached deep within himself, seeking out the one thing he truly hated in this world.

Please…I only need a little…just a little bit…

Suddenly, it was as if new life surged thorugh his body, even as a reddish haze surrounded him. The demonic chakra surged and writhed, beating away the sands that threatened to consume him, and he leveled a flat glare at the unconscious Suna-nin.

Below, Shukaku felt the familiar and disturbing chakra, and briefly, his eyes widened in fear. "**WHAA…NO! YOU CAN'T!!!**"

Naruto ignored the whine of the beast, and once again raced forward to strike. He leapt into the air, even as the sands surged to protect its vessel. The sands seized Naruto inches away from Gaara's head, and it seemed as though it would finally succeed in crushing him. Naruto let out a primal scream, and surged his body forward...

…and delivered a vicious _headbutt _to the red haired boy.

The Suna jinchuuriki awoke with a loud cry of pain, even as Shukaku's body began to collapse. The sand demon let out a loud wail of anguish, crying about how it had only just gotten out, even as Naruto and Gaara each crashed onto a pair of trees, one each side of the tanto that Gamabunta had dropped.

**Interesting move, gaki**, the master toad thought to himself, even as he felt his chakra waning, **I'd love to stick around and see how this turns out…but I'm already at my own limit.** He felt a grin tug at his lips, even as he stared at the prone blond. **Still, I'm sure Arashi would be proud of you…**

With that last thought, Gamabunta vanished back into the void.

Naruto struggled to his knees, even as he watched Gaara do the same. Inspite of all the danger the red haired boy had put his friends through, Naruto couldn't help but respect this guy. He felt one of his grins begin to make its way across his lips.

"I'm…just…about…out of chakra," he panted, mirroring Gaara's exhausted visage, "I'm…guessing…your about…the…same." He focused all his remaining strength into his legs and right arm. "I…only…got one…last…round in me…so…lets make…this…count!"

"Why…why are…you…so…strong?" Gaara whispered, focusing all his remaining strength as well.

"Win…or lose…I'll tell…you," Naruto replied.

Nothing else needed to be said. The pair leapt at one another, fists drawn back for one last blow.

For a timeless moment, it was as if the pair hung in the sky, Naruto's fist planted firmly in Gaara's cheek. The red haired boy let loose a spray of blood and spittle, even as the pair crashed down onto the forest floor.

Gaara landed hard on his back, pain racing up and down his spine. His head lolled to one side, catching a glimpse of the blond who had landed on his stomach about twelve meters from him. Said blond looked up at him, his eyes boring into Gaara's own.

Gaara knew those eyes…they were a different color in a different face, but he knew them all the same.

They were his own.

"Stay away!" he cried out, genuinely afraid for the first real time in his life. He struggled to move, even as the blond used his _chin_ to drag himself closer. "Why…how…"

"You…must have…been…so lonely," Naruto whispered, shocking the prone boy. "I…know…what its…like…I know the…pain of…those eyes."

"You…you're also…" Gaara whispered, "But…why…if you…know…the pain…"

"Because…I have…precious…people now," the orange clad genin replied, "They…saved me…from…the hell…of…being…alone…they gave…me…purpose…and strength." His eyes hardened, and Gaara actually felt himself flinch at the resolve in those eyes. "If…you…threaten them…I don't…care…how…strong you are…I'll kill you!"

Gaara felt the truth of those words, even as the last of his strength left him, and he succommed to the darkness. This time, however, Shukaku was silent.

**oOoOoOo**

Kakashi landed next to Naruto, who was struggling to stand. "Easy there, Naruto," he muttered, "You used a lot of chakra there. Rest up, you earned it."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto muttered, "Sakura-chan…Hinata-chan…Sasuke…"

"Hinata's fine," the silver haired jounin replied, "I found her and the Suna kunoichi unconscious about half a klik back in the woods. It looks like they fought to a draw. As for Sakura, I freed her from the sand…a little rest and she'll be right as rain."

Sasuke landed next to their sensei. "I'm fine too, Naruto," he replied, "What about that guy?"

Naruto smiled. "Let him be," he whispered, "He's…a lot…like us…he's…lonely."

Kakashi glanced at the strange boy. He knew now what he was, and he knew he had some apologizing to make to his hyper-active genin, but for now he let it be. "Agreed. Sasuke, I'll carry Naruto and Sakura; You pick up Gaara. I know Asuma-san and Shibi-san are nearby, so they'll grab Hinata and this guy's sister. We need to get back to the village."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, walking over and picking up the unconscious Gaara. Naruto smiled, before lapsing into the darkness as well.

Kakashi picked up his charge, frowning underneath his mask. Who taught Naruto to channel the Nine-Tails chakra? he wondered, Only Tetsuya-sama and Jiraiya-sama have the skills necessary, and I can't see why either would take such a risk. He turned his head to the blond, even as he and Sasuke carried their charges through the trees. Still, Naruto seemed to handle it well…I wonder what else he'll accomplish now…

The group continued on, into the dying light of the day.

Headed for home.

NEXT: The Leader of the Leaf has fallen, and the people are scared. A man must be called to account for his actions, and two children must face their fears. All the while, a red cloud makes its way over the village, an ominous purpose in its depths. **The Legendary Four**, Chapter 12, **The Red Cloud Over the Grave, Akatsuki Comes**. A new trial for Konoha begins soon!


End file.
